Scarecrow's Last Mission
by Theresa471
Summary: Arriving back into the States after two years. He has not seen or heard from Amanda. After he broke off the relationship with Amanda getting too close to him, and he wanted no part of it until now. His boss Billy Melrose gives him two weeks vacation to get his head and heart together.
1. Chapter 1

Scarecrow's last Mission

It's been two years since I have spoken or seen Amanda King. It was our choice to break up the relationship. Since I was just too plain scared to get that close emotionally and physically with the woman.

She had kept pushing herself onto me. And I didn't want no part of it. It was at this point that she had made the decision to quit. With her orders that she's not to be bothered by me any one else from the spy organization.

But in the meantime.

I have been staying busy in the United States the past year. After spending a year in Russia working on classified materials that needed to be sent to the States and three other countries.

Walking into the offices of the spy organization. I was able to speak with Francine for a moment before going up to see Billy Melrose.

He was upset two years ago at the fact, that I was just too immature with having to end the relationship with Amanda King. Including the fact that Melrose changed his entire work load to send him over seas. For which he agreed with the change and for his physical and mental health.

Arriving upstairs to the level for where his boss Melrose was located. Knocking on his glass door having to be covered with a white blind pulled all the way down.

"Come." He states with his thick tone of voice.

Lee Stetson walks in with the large brown envelope in his hand. "Welcome back Scarecrow. I assume that everything went well with the delivery and the information for the president of the United States?" He gets up from his brown desk to take the package from his agents hand.

"It did sir." He hands the package to his boss, while sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Ok Lee. Since your back for good. Take a few weeks vacation time to relax. So from here on end you will just try to take it easy. I suggest you go to pay role and pick up your monies for which I have given the permission."

"Thanks Billy. I will head there now before going on home." He says with some what sadness in his voice.

"Good. Now get out of here and relax. Before I forget, I know this is none of my business. But have you spoken with Amanda since getting back into the states?"

"No Billy, I haven't." He responds with emotional pain in his chest.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda having to be coming back from a meeting with her boss working for a communications network the past two years.

She was really liking the work as compared to what she was doing earlier. She was glad to be coming home today after weeks of working her fingers to the bones to get the contracts done with the network.

Her boss Anderson liked her a great deal in spite of the few years age difference. But he had tried to ask her out a few times, but she always would turn him down.

And she would never talked about her past with the ones that had hurt her a great deal. However she did talk about her husband when they were together. Otherwise there was nothing else that was mention.

Amanda arrived at the garage of the house. When her mother Dotty was coming out of the kitchen door leading into the garage. "Are you all right Amanda? Your looking kinda flustered for some odd reason my dear."

"I know Mother. I just seem to be feeling out of it lately. And I have no idea as to why." She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

"Does it has anything to do with your boss Anderson?" She asked some what calmly with moving over to grey Volkswagen for shopping.

"He's asked me out again. Even though I keep telling him I' m not interested. Even though I fear of losing my job because of it." She responds with a slight tear falling down her cheek.

"That's nonsense. It almost sounds like the Bull with Lee Stetson." She was pissed, but then again upset at the fact for having to mention Lee Stetson. And by the look of horror on her face. She could tell that her daughter Amanda was completely upset. "I' m very sorry Amanda for saying his name to completely upset you."

"Your forgiven for now. Before you leave mother. Have you heard from Philip and Jamie at the boarding school?"

"Yes, they called. They have decided to stay longer until after the baseball season is over with at the school. Philip has gotten himself involved in the spirit, as with his brother. They are sorry this time around for not coming home."

"I should of suspected it was going to happen mother. Never the less I' m still very much alone."

Dotty felt as if her daughter was dying inside. As it was showing for the most part with her over all persona. "Amanda, I need to go now. I will be back some time around eight o' clock. Do you want me to bring you back hamburgers."

"Please, as with french fries and a milk shake." She states with her eyes shining from her favorite foods.

"Good, I will with the bag of goodies." As she gets into her Volkswagen and starts to move out of the garage. Along with her phone on the side of her.

There was a message from someone that she needs to call back as soon as she is out of the way from the house and Amanda. She goes to look at the number having come up on the screen.

 **"Lee Stetson".**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3th Scarecrow's Last Mission

The last time Dotty had heard from Lee Stetson was two years ago after the break-up. She was told the complete truth about his real job as with Amanda's being a trainee spy.

They were sitting in the park across the street from the spy office. Lee had asked Dotty to meet him here in the park to discuss what had happened.

He didn't think that she would show up, but she did never the less.

Lee found her sitting on the white picket bench having to arrived a few minutes late. "Dotty, How are you?" He asked with sincere concern for the woman.

"Pissed. How would I be?" She says with slamming her hand down onto her right le out of sheer frustration.

"I told you the truth Dotty about what's been going on the past five years. All that time I could never really grow up inside both mentally and physically. Along with the fact I wasn't able to truly open up my heart to her, even though Amanda did."

"And for that my daughter Amanda is a real mess now. It's going to take some time for her to get over you."

"Then let it take the time to heal thy heart and soul. But in the meantime I will be over seas working myself to death to get over the past five years."

 **PRESENT TIME**

Dotty drives her Volkswagen down the road to make the phone call away from her daughter catching her with talking to the one man that has reappeared.

Stopping on the side of the road with very little traffic passing her by. She goes to dial the number on the phone on the other side of the line.

"Dotty, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What's going on Lee?" She asked on a neutral tone of voice with having not heard from him in two years.

"I'm back in the United States for good. I have just started two weeks vacation for which I don't plan on going back after 18 years of service with the company."

"Your quitting. Why?"

"Because I have decided to finally grow up. Plus I need to know on whether or not Amanda will be able to forgive me for what I have done."

"I can't answer that question Lee. You will have to come up with a way to see her without her hitting, throwing or trying to kill you in the process." She responds with her idea even though she not really no longer mad at him.

"I was able to find out while I was overseas that Amanda is working for a company that she likes a great deal. But tell me something about her boss. Is there anything going on between the both of them?"

"For Amanda, she wants nothing to do with romance, even though her boss Anderson thinks that he has some type of feelings. I have meet him a few times, and I just don't like the vibes that I get from the man."

"I will see what I can do with my plans to see her. As I said I' m officially on two weeks vacation. After that I will be opening up a new chapter in my life."

"Just keep updated on what you plan on doing. Plus the fact that her two sons after agreeing to the boarding school. They have decided to stay longer now with the up and coming celebration of there football season."

"It must of been hard to see her two loving boys deciding on staying at a boarding school instead of home." He states with extreme emotion in his chest for the moment.

"Yeah I know. Philip was the one that saw the pain in his mother's face after being told that you were no longer going to be around. So he decided as with his brother to go into the boarding school. They didn't have to worry about money, since the loans and other sources were able to help them continue on with there studies."

"That is good to hear Dotty. I will end this now. Remember don't say a word to her about me having to be back into the states."

"I won't Lee, Bye." **Click** went with the end of the call. Along with her heading for her shopping and anything else that she loves the most at her age.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Scarecrow's Last Mission

After Scarecrow had spoken with Dotty. He headed for his apartment for which he rented after getting back from Russia.

It was a nice place. But it wouldn't be good enough for the both of them. Once he's able to convince Amanda of his sincerely of his mind and most of all his heart.

He was thinking about his conversation with Amanda's mother. He needed to be sure that she wasn't still upset at him. She had carried the load the past two years. Including having the boys placed into a boarding school.

She tried to changed her daughter's mind. But then again back at that time she was extremely mentally and physically upset. So she decided to simply drop the subject and let the boys live there life.

And it seems to be working with both of the boys were loving the idea of being involved with the school's football season. Including there studies making it easier on them both. Even though with Philip, he was able to work extra harder with his English and social studies. While with Jamie, it's math for the most part.

Anyway...

Lee decided to change his clothing before going out to investigate Amanda's place of work. Dotty was able to give him the main business number to contact this Anderson as a potential client.

But first he needed to call the office number for where Amanda works in. Even though it's Saturday. There is a possible chance that she might be working a few hours to help with the paperwork.

However.

If she is not working. It will give him the chance to walk in and introduce himself, and go from there.

Taking out his phone, and with the number given to him. He goes to dial the number.

After two rings a woman answers. "Oasis Network, how can I help you?" It wasn't Amanda's voice that's for sure.

"Yes, my name is Manny Rogers. I spoke with the other woman a few days ago. Can I speak with her please?" He asked while waiting for her response.

"Amanda King called out this morning. Something about not feeling well to come in." She states over the phone.

"Very well. I will come there to speak with you about my business project. Maybe I will be lucky to meet up with the manager."

"Of course Mr. Rogers. He's here today. I will advise him that your going to be coming in."

"Thanks, I will be there with-in the next 30 minutes."

"See you soon Mr. Rogers. I will be sure to pencil you in for the morning." **Click** went with the end of the phone call.

And the start of a plot to have Amanda King back into his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5th Scarecrow's Last Mission

With Scarecrow having left for his two weeks vacation. Francine had an idea about keeping an eye on him during that time. However she was thinking that Billy probably wouldn't appreciate it at all.

So she would wait a few days until things have settled down a little before going about with watching Scarecrow and his movements.

Francine was thinking back years ago when Scarecrow and Amanda were so happy together as a couple. Even though most of everyone working around them had thought it was all an act between the both of them.

But for Amanda, she had taken it seriously with developing strong emotional attachment to Lee Stetson. Otherwise in his case. Scarecrow wasn't ready for this type of emotional and physical relationship between the two of them.

When Amanda had found out thinking that she had been used like a puppet. She told him in the office that she was quitting the job as a trainee spy, along with not wanting no part of him ever again.

She had stormed out afterwards. Leaving a very cold and unemotional Scarecrow in his wake.

Two days later...

Lee Stetson packed up his things from the townhouse that he had owned, and left for overseas during the next two years. With Billy Melrose orders, he was running the western sector of the spy organization before moving to Russia.

It was that year in Prague, Czech, Republic that his mind and body stayed busy in order not to remember anything that had happened between him and Amanda King.

Since she had called out from her job. Amanda wasn't in the best of moods this morning. One thing it would be good for her to do is try to contact her two boys Philip and Jamie.

She hopes that they will want to speak with her. Knowing full well what there mother had gone though the past two years with the break up.

As for the two boys. They were down on the field on the outside of the school. The New Hampshire Lions were in practice for Monday evening's game. There record so far for the start of the season is 4 and 1. There first game they lost was in the last 30 seconds of the game, as the opposing team beat them with a field goal to really deflate the entire Lions team, including the fans most of all.

"Come on Jamie, we need to get a better look at the players." Philip states with excitement in his overall persona.

"Sure. But I would hate to have the coach scream at us for getting too close to watching the practice." Jamie says with looking over at the group like a scared rabbit.

The both of the boys move in closer. When all of a sudden Philip's cell-phone started to chirp. Philip goes to look at the number that had shown up on the screen. "It's mom."

"Really! I wonder why she is calling us at this time of the day?" Jamie asked with his brother moving to the seats to sit down and speak with his mother.

"We will be finding out very soon Jamie."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Philip answered the phone to speak with his mother. "Mom, how are you? I was surprised to be hearing from you today." He says with a caution in his tone.

"Philip, sweetie. I' m ok. I just didn't feel like going into work this morning, so I called out." She says over the phone.

"If your calling Mom, Jamie and I are just fine. We here at the field's start of the football season practice. Even though catching the last three games with the baseball team was a bust so to speak."

"It's too bad to hear. Otherwise you think the football team will be much better then the baseball?" She asked.

"Jamie and I totally agree on that aspect of it. By the way Mom. Are you going to be coming to the boarding school to visit us any time soon?"

Taking a moment to think about the question. She really didn't know how to answer it. "Philip, I don't know at this time. My work load at Oasis Network is up in the air with the new projects having to be brought in by Anderson Cooper."

"Mom, do you like the job at all?" He asked having to be a very sensitive issue with her mostly.

"It's a job. Something that will help me pay my overall bills and et me to expand my knowledge about television networking." She states very coldly to her son over the phone.

"Well in that case mom, I won't asked any further. Do you wish to speak with Jamie before we end this?"

"It's okak Philip. Tell your brother I will speak with him another time. Good luck with watching the Football practice." She says with an undertone in her voice that Philip was able to catch.

"I will tell him mom. Take care of yourself and don't work yourself to death. Love you." He says with pressing the end on the phone.

Jamie looked at his brother with bewilderment. "What's wrong Philip?" He asked with moving in closer to his brother near the seats.

"She's not herself Jamie. I believe she is having some type of episode emotionally with the breakup. I just hope to god, she gets out of this funk fairly soon."

"Me to. But I do have a suggestion. Your not going to like it one bit coming from your younger brother." He responds with pulling in a deep breath into his lungs.

"What are you talking about Jamie?"

"Maybe we need to find out just where is Lee Stetson is located. He just might be back into the United States after two years." Jaime replied with the statement for where he wasn't giving himself away emotionally for when it comes to Stetson.

"We can at least try to find out. Whether or not we are successful." Philip responds with getting up from his seat.

Jamie says the following. "I agree."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Manny Rogers walked into the office of Oasis Network for where Amanda King works. Having to be in the outer office, he would have to introduce himself to the secretary at the front desk.

He was dressed smartly with his deep blue suit. While wearing a watch that was brought overseas a year ago in Prague. "Hello! My name is Manny Rogers. I have an appointment with Anderson Cooper. He knows, I was coming in with my portfolio and project for him to take a look at."

Taking a look at the new client. She was very interest with the fact that Mr. Rogers is a very handsome man. "I will let Mr. Cooper that your here for the meeting." She goes to pick up the intercom to let him know about his client. After a moment of silence. "Sir, Manny Rogers is here to see you."

"Have him come right on on into my office. Please have all calls place on hold until I' m done with the meeting." He replies over the intercom.

"Yes, sir right away." She inquired. "Mr. Rogers, you can go right in for your appointment."

"Thanks, I truly appreciate it greatly." He smiles with taking hold of his portfolio and his nerve.

Meanwhile back in New Hampshire boarding school.

Philip was talking with one of there friends of the boarding school. Ivan Dixon age 23 of age and a gardener for the past four years.

They were inside of the shed's near the football field talking.

"Look, I am off the next four days for which I asked for. I will drive you and your brother Jamie back home to work on your plan."

"Thanks Ivan. I don't know how to thank you so much for helping us out. My mother is very important to the both of us. And we need to be sure she is going to be all right after we find out about where is Lee Stetson."

"Come on. Lets go get ready for traveling Philip." Ivan says with moving out of the shed to see Jamie standing against the gate leading into the football area.

"Good idea." Philip says with getting his wits together with this crazy plan of his and his brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Scarecrow's Last Mission

After 30 minutes of discussing his business project with Anderson Cooper. He was starting to feel all talked out with the director.

Even though Cooper seem interested. Even if he didn't say all that much during the time Manny Rogers was talking.

After a moment of taking in a sip of cold water from the pitcher. Manny asked on what he thought of the idea over all for a new Network of satellite monitoring. Or in this case "Spying".

Taking his time to gather himself after listening to Manny Rogers. "I must tell you, Mr. Rogers. I found your presentation mostly interesting. I will need to speak with my associates to discuss it. There is a possible chance you might be hired to work for us."

"When will I know the news Mr. Cooper?" Manny asked with holding a deep breath for a moment in his lungs.

"Since I have your number listed on your business card. I will call you sometime during the evening with the answer. Along with a background check. That's if you don't mind Mr. Rogers?" He asked with watching the facial reaction of his client.

"No, of course not Mr. Cooper. I have nothing to hide at this stage of the game." He responds with a half crooked smile on his face. Knowing full well he was able to come up with a full resume/life background on his character Manny Rogers. There should pose no problem. Even though his last position with Billy Melrose and Francise will put the agency on full alert that Lee Stetson is being checked out.

It should prove interesting never the less.

"Good. Now if you don't mind leaving now. I have a great deal of work that needs to be done in order to call you later." He says with as if he was pushing him out of his office.

"Thanks. I will leave now." Manny Rogers gets up to shake the man's hand before walking out the door and his secretary in the outer office.

Anderson Cooper decided to shut the door completely of his office. While sending the office down 15 levels for where the main center of Oasis Network was located.

After five minutes...

He was able to reach the main center of activity for where he will meet up with General Anthony Wilkins of the Communication Network for the N.A.S.A. Components department.

Moving out of his office. He sees the General having to be waiting for him near the computer terminal lite up on the main wall.

"General. Did you find out it was Lee Stetson code name Scarecrow?" He asked with a heavy tone of voice with his question.

"Yes, It's him. And he's going to be great value of an agent one last time. Since our sources state that he's going to be working out to find the complete truth of the matter."

"Meaning General that Scarecrow will help us find the one man that is trying to destroy this Spy network without his knowledge of doing so. Along with his ex girlfriend Amanda King."

"Quite true all the way. You will call him later and explain to him that he has the position. His background check was still pending. So you know the rest of the drill for where he will start on Monday at 9 a.m. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Let me go back up. I have one other appointment before the rest of my business begins with Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson."

"Good luck Anderson." As he turns his back on the man to finish up his work on the communications terminal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Scarecrow's Last Mission

Ivan was lucky to have the small camper to drive the two boys to help with finding Lee Stetson.

He was going to be parking the camper three miles away from there mother's house. It's on the side road for where not too many people know about it accept the campers.

"Look Philip, I told you before it's going to be easy to track him this way, without your mother knowing your around." Dixon responds with driving the camper onto another main highway. He was hoping this highway at this time of the day won't be too busy.

"Ok Ivan. But we need wheels to travel to Stetson's last apartment. Knowing him, he probably paid in full advance to keep the place, or even sublet it until he was able to get back to the states."

It was at this point that Jamie interrupted them from talking. "You need to slow down a little Ivan. There is a state trooper flashing his siren with having to be going after someone ahead of us."

Dixon did as he was asked of Jamie. Letting the state trooper race ahead some where down the highway. "Thanks Jamie for all of your help this time." He says with slowly down further as a line of traffic was being stopped for a few moments.

Finally after 15 minutes of waiting in the line. Everyone was aloud to drive on by without further incident.

"Anyone interested in a quick early dinner?" Dixon asked since his stomach was starting to rumble on him. No doubt with the two boys it was basically the same thing for them.

"Me!" Jamie said quickly in his seat next to his brother.

"All right. I will look for the nearest drive thru diner on this highway and then we will be in good shape." Dixon replies with checking the up and coming food places while slowing down the camper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Scarecrow's Last Mission

A few moments after speaking with Anderson Cooper. Lee Stetson was on his way back to his apartment, for which he was lucky to keep for the last two years.

Taking his blue Mercedes onto the main road. He was making sure that there was no one tailing him to his apartment. He's been doing this ever since he was hired by Billy Melrose as a operative.

Being a spy will always be in his blood, no matter just how long he lives.

Checking his watch on his arm. He had plenty of time to get himself ready for the phone call that he's supposed to be receiving.

For a brief moment. He started to think about the old days with the entire gang, including Amanda, Philip and Jamie. He's been wondering on just what was going on with the two boys since the break up.

He had to shake the cobwebs out of his head with thinking this way, or else he would be in big trouble again mentally.

He continued on with the driving feeling relaxed once more with letting go the tension. He had another ten minutes to go before finally pulling up into the under ground parking lot.

Since there were very few tenants left in the apartment building. Lee Stetson was very lucky to find a parking spot right next to the entrance leading to the sixth floor.

Making sure he was able to lock the door on the vehicle. He was free to travel into the elevator taking him to his floor. Including his set of keys to walk into the apartment filled with uncovered furniture after getting back from Russia.

Taking a look at the time once more. He had time to take a quick shower and food before the supposed call.

Moving into the bed alcove. Stetson pulled off his jacket and other clothing leaving them on the black hamper for the time being.

Taking a brief look at his face in the mirror. He still had a young face in spite all of the past stress he's been though. Afterwards he opened the clear glass door to the shower having to made sure the water wasn't all that hot to burn his very sensitive skin.

15 minutes later he was drying himself off with a white fluffy towel, and a multi colored robe to cover his entire body with matching slippers.

Afterwards he went to lay down on the grey couch in the living room to relax and just wait it out. Moments later he drifted off to sleep not knowing how long he was asleep when he heard the cell-phone ring that was placed on the glass coffee table.

He was wide awake at that particular moment.

"Hello, this is Manny Rogers. How can I help you?" He asked with excitement in his voice and his heart pounding a mile an hour.

"Mr. Rogers, it's Anderson Cooper of the Oasis Network. I' m calling to let you know the great news. Your been hired for our company starting bright and early on Monday." He states with his speech in his office and a large file in front of him on operative Lee Stetson aka Scarecrow.

"It's wonderful news Mr. Cooper. I will be there very early on Monday to get all of the details on the job position." Stetson says with zealous in his persona.

"Good. I still have your back ground check to conclude. So far there hasn't been any trouble as yet with your back ground history. See you Monday Mr. Rogers." **CLICK...** Was the end of the phone call and the start of his new life and job position.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Mean while It was late at the agency with Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond. There was a call coming into his office from an Anderson Cooper of Oasis Network.

His secretary having to be in the outer office at the time. Melrose coming from downstairs for a meeting. When he was told about the phone call.

"What's going on Judith?" He asked with opening his office door feeling some what confused for the moment.

"It seems to be a back ground check on Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson." She states with a calm voice since she has not seen or heard from Lee Stetson in two years.

"I will take it Judith in my office. I don't wish to be disturb until after I'm done with the phone call." He says rather harshly with his tone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Melrose of the Apex Communications. How can I help you with your back ground check?"

"I' m manager Anderson Cooper of Oasis Communications Network. I' m looking into hiring Manny Rogers as part of the field office. What I need to know on what type of employee was he like with your company?" He asked with a dead pan tone of voice over the phone.

"Manny Rogers worked for us for over ten years. And was the best worker I had for the company until he decided to leave for better pasture. I had no choice but to let him go for more money and less hours." Billy says with his statement as part of the character profile resume.

"That's great to hear Mr. Melrose. I will certainly be hiring him this evening with his very impressive resume." Anderson tells him over the phone.

"Good to hear my friend will be working for you and your company. Do you need anything else from me, Mr. Cooper?"

"Nope! I have all I need with your statement. Thank you for talking to me about Manny Rogers."

"Your welcomed. Good night." He says with the end of the other line ending with static. "Amazing..." He replies to himself in his office.

Meanwhile

Having to finally arriving to the camp site three miles from there mother's home. Ivan, Philip and Jamie were getting themselves settled with six other campers that have taken up residents on the site.

"Look, I need to call Lee on the number that was given to me. I don't wish to call when it's really is late." Philip tells the two just outside the camper with the lights having been turned on for everyone see where there going.

"And what if he answers Philip?" Ivan asked in a soft tone moving back into the camper to relax after a long drive.

"I just hope he will, or else this is going to be a total waste of our time." He replies with some tension in his tone with answering the question.

It was at this time that Philip went to take out his cell phone with the number on the card.

Lee Stetson's apartment

Lee was laying down on the couch in his living room half asleep. When he woke to the ringing of his phone once again. He came fully awake with getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Who is this?" He asked calmly since the number didn't show up on the caller I.D.

"Lee, This is Philip King. I need to speak with you about something important." Philip looked at his brother for approval having to standing next to him outside of the camper.

"Jesus, Philip. It's been a long time. What's going on that's so important to be calling me at this number?"

"Saving our mother's life Mr. Stetson. Jamie and I just arrived with a friend three miles from the house. We need to see you this evening to discuss the entire matter. As I said, we are at a camper park site three miles from our mother's house. PLEASE Mr. Stetson come here so that we can explain everything."

Stetson needed a moment to breath before answering his request.

"All right Philip, I will come. Just give me time to get dress. You said the camper camp ground?" He asked again.

"Yes. You won't be able to miss us. Since Jamie and our friend Ivan will be playing cards outside the camper." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, see you soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Moments after Billy Melrose spoke with Anderson Cooper of Oasis Network. He buzzed Francine Desmond's office to have her come into his office.

He had to wait a few moments with Francine having to be finishing up a report on her last mission. She was only involved for a few days as a supervisor with the agent assigned.

Taking the elevator to her bosses office. She slowly walked down to his door with the shade having to be down all the way. She knocks to walk into the outer office with his secretary waiting.

"Miss Desmond, He's waiting for you in his office. Please go on in." She says on a neutral tone with her statement.

"Thanks. By the way how's his mood this evening?" She asked with sincere concern.

"Strange. Otherwise that's all I know at this time."

Francine Desmond goes to knock on his door before hearing the word "Come."

"What's going on Billy?" She asked with being told to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. All of a sudden she was feeling really uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Lee Stetson after checking the GPS, he was almost there to the camper site. Another five minutes, he will be reaching the area of Philip and Jamie.

During all this time his mind has been racing ever since Philip had called, along with Anderson Cooper. He had stated that the back ground check was still in the works to sound really strange never the less.

Moving his vehicle into the camp ground. It would only take a few moments to find the green camper with the boys.

Stopping his car. He was able to notice Jamie and someone he knows right away to be weird in its self. Why would Dominic Roberto an agent for the agency be watching out the boys as a gardener? He would have to ask him when he gets the chance.

When Philip and Jamie saw Stetson get out of his vehicle. The both boys ran up to him to give him the biggest hug ever. It was at this point that Scarecrow was over joyed with excitement to see the two boys.

One thing for sure about it.

He has differently missed them a great deal during the past two years.

"My god, it's wonderful to see the two of you. Your certainly grown a great deal the past two years. What's going on Philip with your phone call?" He asked before deciding to ask there friend that he can with him for a moment.

"First off Mr. Stetson, our friend Ivan was nice enough to help us out with our plan. If you like to speak with him for a moment. Please do it with our permission." He states with his tone having to be all business for the moment.

"Thanks I will." Both men walked away from the two boys to stand in the corner from there ear shot of the conversation.

"Hey, buddy..how are you?" He asked first with his question before Lee Stetson went into his tyrant.

"Don't give me that buddy nonsense. Did Billy set this up to keep an eye on the boys? " In a low tone in order for Philip or Jamie not to hear them.

"He did. I was placed after you left for overseas and the boys were shipped off to the boarding school by Amanda. At that time her mental and physical condition was a real mess. But now she is doing so much better with her working for Anderson Cooper of the spy network."

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that Oasis Network is a spy organization?" He was completely shock by the news even though he had suspected something wasn't right about the man.

"I will talk to you later about it. It's time to get the boys to sleep inside, or else they will be in bad shape in the morning before we start with the plan." Ivan/Dominic says with walking back with Stetson to give the boys the news about sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Later after the two boys had gone to sleep in the camper. Dominic and Stetson were outside talking softly with catching up the past few years.

"Amanda doesn't know this. But the boys are closely being watched on all counts. Reason being due to her ties with the agency and the clients she was able to develop."

"I just don't believe this. All because of the break up between me and Amanda." He says softly and very emotionally.

"Quite correct Lee. And the boys are going out on a limb to save what ever is left between the both of you. Philip and Jamie love you a great deal. As to why they are doing this in the first place without there mother's knowledge."

"You do realize when she does find out. Amanda is going to go off the wall with both of her sons and take them out of the boarding school, to keep a tight reign on them after losing herself the past two years."

"No she won't Scarecrow. Because she is going to be keep really busy with working for Anderson Cooper and Oasis Network with her assignments outside of the office. Plus the fact she is going to be chasing a client Manny Rogers in order to get together with direct orders from her boss."

"This should prove interesting enough Dominic. Especially my tenure with the agency with be done in two weeks." He says to his friend, even though he had no idea what Scarecrow was trying to tell him in the first place.

"I don't understand Scarecrow." He asked with moving over to the table filled with chicken they picked up on the way over to the site. "Well no matter. All I know is the fact that Philip and Jamie are very much inclined with getting the two of you back together. And they are willing to try anything to help the entire cause."

"I know. And I plan to work with them to get the entire ball running at this point." Scarecrow replied with placing a hand through his black hair that has grown a great deal the past few months. At this rate he's going to be needing a hair cut to cut the muster with his relationship with the boys and of course Amanda King.

"Come on Scarecrow it's past my bed time. I need to get a few hours of sleep before we start with everything in the morning."

"In the meantime I will head back to my apartment and sleep as well. Knowing myself, I won't be able to fall asleep right away making matters much worst." He states with moving away from the table. "Good night Dominic. See you tomorrow bright and early."

"Night Scarecrow." Dominic walked into the camper to lay down in another section away from the two boys completely sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Inside the camper for where Philip and Jamie were laying down. Philip was talking to his brother in his ear very low after hearing Scarecrow was heading out back to his apartment.

"Jamie, do you think he was telling the complete truth with helping us out?"

"From talking with him earlier. We both could tell that he was telling the truth in regard to his feelings in regard to mom." Jamie says softly to his brother.

"I believe him. He would of never come here in the first place to help us out. It's killing him with being away from mom after all they have been through." Philip exclaimed with his statement to Jamie.

A few moments later...

Ivan came into the back checking up on the two boys. He was able to see the both of them were still awake.

"What's the matter Philip and Jamie?" He turns on the light into the small alcove to see them sitting up now.

"Couldn't sleep after seeing Lee Stetson today." Philip replied feeling some what emotional for when it comes to the man.

"Same here as well." Jamie announced to there friend.

Meanwhile in Georgetown.

Amanda was coming home from running an errand in order to make sure she has enough laundry detergent. She has a few loads to do before going back to work at Oasis Network.

However when she walked into the house at this late hour. Her mother came to greet her in the kitchen area by the back door.

"Sweetie, how are you?" She asked with handing her a piece of paper with a note for her.

"I' m fine mother. What's all this I might ask?" She responds with pulling the laundry detergent out of the two brown bags from the shopping mall, and placing them under the kitchen counter for now.

"Your boss Anderson called earlier. He wanted to know your be interested in working six hours tomorrow for a special presentation. This is the number for you to call on whether your be interested." Dotty states with moving out of the kitchen to head towards her room to change.

"I will call him. I could always use the extra money." She says to no one having to be listening to her for the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King called the number that was given by her boss earlier. Sitting down at her desk in the bedroom. She goes to use the phone placing the jack into it's back to make the call.

When the numbers were placed. It was an automatic system letting her know that the call was made. In order for her to advise her boss she will be working the six hours on Sunday.

Once this was done by Amanda King. She needed to get herself ready for the work with clean clothes, shoes and accessories.

Going to her walk-in closet. She's able to choose a blue pant set with black open toe shoes. She also choose a piece of jewelry for her hands to be a charm bracelet of stars and moons given by her mother many years ago as a gift.

Afterwards having to be ready for tomorrow. All of a sudden she was hungry. As her stomach started to grumble. She was in a mood to make herself a quick salad with crackers filled with peanut butter.

Leaving the bedroom to walk downstairs. First off she went to check on her mother in the computer room for where she was writing a letter to a long time friend.

"Mother, are you all right?" Amanda asked while standing at the edge of the door.

"Sure Amanda, I' m feeling just fine this evening. Just finishing a letter that I been meaning to write during the past few weeks. Did you happened to call that number by your boss?" She replies with shutting down the computer for the evening.

"Everything is all set for tomorrow mother. Now if you will excuse me I have a hunger in my stomach that needs to be fed at this point."

"Ok, I won't stop you. Enjoy yourself." Dotty says with a slight grin on her face.

Meanwhile at the number that was dialed by Amanda King. Anderson Cooper and two of his operatives were surveying three safe deposit boxes from inside The National State bank carrying Federal secrets.

They will be using the information to bring back two defectors from Korea and Russian having information on the United States Defense Grid Nuclear Missiles.

And with help from Amanda King and Manny Rogers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile over in England. The two defectors Chow Ming of Korea and Ahtoh Vlad of Russian were waiting word from Oasis Network of when they will be able to arrive into the United States of America.

One of the operatives code name Blue Dolphin came into the embassy to look for the two in there quarters. The young operative a male walked into the main elevator taking it to the fourth floor.

When he walked towards there quarters. The both men were arguing with each other on having to be staying here too long. He was amazed that the both of them were able to understand each other. In spite of coming from Korea and Russian.

When he knocked onto the half opened door. The both men saw the young man standing in the door way looking rather anxious for the most part.

Speaking in English at least partially. "Who are you?" Chow Ming says to the man walking in further into the room.

"I' m Blue Dolphin. I have information to let you know that a flight has been put together to have the both of you come to the States."

"It's about time." Vlad says in English. "When do we leave?" He asked with picking up his belongings from the single bed.

"Four hours. I suggest the both of you be ready in two hours to have a transport take the both of you to the airport."

In unison.

"Understand." In Korea and Russian.

Lee Stetson having gotten up early to begin his day. Even though he had received a phone call an hour ago to expect a call to begin his job out in the field.

He's supposed to meet with two men at a park some ten miles away from Oasis Network. They are supposed to hand him a package carrying information for a new Satellite sub routine to be added for the defense grid.

Very few military officers know of this operation. Including being just too dangerous to let one single group be involved with protecting the nuclear program.

Even though the President of the United States has the final say in the matter.

Any rate Lee Stetson having gotten himself ready. He was going to take a quick ride over to the camper park to see how Philip and Jamie are doing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King having gotten up rather early. She was able to get ready rather quickly before making herself a quick breakfast with her coffee.

It was at that moment when her house phone started to ring. She needed to answer it quickly before her mother had gotten a hold of the phone. And stick her nose into her business as always.

"Hello, This is Amanda King. How can I help you?" She says with a neutral tone for the moment.

"My name is Eric. Mr. Cooper asked me to have you meet me at the local library downtown. In order for me to hand you a package that is supposed to be turned in to him."

"All right Eric. Just give me the exact address and I will meet you with-in the hour." She says with flying blind for the moment with this man Eric.

"Excellent. I will inform my superior of this with you helping me out. See you in an hour, By the way I will be wearing a straw hat in order for you to find me in the crowd near the library." He replies with a coy smile for his persona.

"Bye." Amanda responds with ending the phone call. It was at this point she is able to get herself ready for the pick up. Why? She won't know anything until she comes back into the office to speak with her boss Anderson Cooper.

Afterwards she went looking for her mother. In order to let her know that she was leaving. Amanda found her out back working in the garden on her hands and knees.

"Mother, I' m leaving for work. Please do me a favor and just take it easy for a change with the garden." As she places her white wool sweater on to keep her from getting a cold from the constant change of weather of late for an early September.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Scarecrow's Last Mission

After her daughter Amanda had left the house for work. Dotty decided to listen to her daughter's warnings with working in the garden.

Lately she has been feeling rather tired. She had made a decision that she would go see a doctor when she has the chance.

It's been a few years since she has had a full medical check up. One thing she does need is to check her blood work, sugar, eyes and anything else the doctors need to check out.

She decided to go take a hot bath to relax her muscles, especially with her legs having to be feeling some what weak with the muscles.

Amanda King was checking the address once more to meet up with Eric. She was having a hard time trying to find a parking spot with the area rather busy with walkers, kids and pets.

After a few moments.

She was able to finally found one. As she settled in with making sure the doors were locked. Checking her appearance in her small mirror from her purse. She was ready to start looking for Eric in the straw hat.

Eric was waiting for Amanda near the front door of the library. He had just gotten off the phone with his people.

She was just about ready to say something to him. When a man by accident bumped into her almost knocking her down onto the concrete floor.

"I' am truly sorry lady for not watching what I was doing." She noticed that the older man having to be wearing a black & white suit jacket, and in his early forties by her judgement.

"It's all right sir. No harm was done." She says to the person getting ready to leave the opposite way.

"Take care."

"Sure." Amanda responds with looking for Eric. She was able to find him standing inside the door entrance. "Eric, I' m sorry for being late."

"I saw what happened. Here is the package, you need to hurry getting it back to the office. I remember seeing that man elsewhere during my travels. It's a possible chance he might be an enemy agent."

"Oh, my goodness. I will be sure to quickly go now. I will be sure to keep an eye out. Eric, please take care of yourself. " She says with placing the package under her right arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King quickly went back to her vehicle with the package that was given to her by Eric. She was some what confused as what exactly was going on.

Once inside, she was able to start up the engine. While making sure there was no other vehicles in her way to leave.

Taking a moment. She was on her way over to her job at Oasis Network. She was beginning to think something must be up in order for her to be doing this cloak and dagger work again.

As for Eric, he had made sure after Amanda King had left. He called his boss Anderson Cooper to let him know that his pigeon has the package. Dialing the coded number on his cell-phone, he was quickly being connected to the main office.

"Oasis Network, how can I help you?" Cooper says over the communications line after placing it through the coded device.

"It's Eric, my pigeon has taken the package. Expect her soon to be arriving with said information." Eric announced over the cell while watching for any enemy agents in the area.

"Very well. Looking forward to doing more business later with you. End transmission."

Overseas England

Chow Ming and Ahton Vlad were able to make there American Air Lines flight back to the United States. Both of the defectors were closely being watched by the embassy personnel until they arrive into the hands of Oasis Network.

Ming and Vlad were sitting in the middle of the plane away from most of the riders. There was nothing for them to do accept asleep, watch a movie, or eat what is available to them on this long distance trip.

Moments later Washington, D.C. area

Amanda King was arriving inside of the building for Oasis Network.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Making it into the under ground parking lot of Oasis Network. Even though this was her first time having to be using the special elevator to get inside.

Amanda was a nervous wreck walking out of the elevator to head for the office. She kept on thinking about the package that was given to her.

Her job was to only give it to the manager Anderson Cooper. Opening the door, she was met up with some one she didn't know.

"Amanda King, I' m Gordon Thomas, Anderson currently is busy on the phone with another client. I know you have the package, since I' m not aloud to take it from you. Please sit until he's ready to see you." He announced while watching the facial reaction of Amanda King.

"Of course Mr. Thomas. I understand completely." She says with as much calmness she can muster.

 **Meanwhile...**

Manny Rogers was receiving a phone call from the Oasis Network. He was told to meet up with a man name Eric at the public library.

This time this meet was a ploy to get Rogers out into the open by the enemy agent. Nothing was to be done accept scare him a little.

"All right Eric, I will meet you in 20 minutes. How will I know you in the first place?" He asked with turning around to head for the library. It's been a long time since he and Amanda King were at the library. Either for the job or help Philip or Jamie with there home work.

"Ok Mr. Rogers. I will be waiting outside of the main entrance. Look for me there." Eric says with nodding his head to the other man in front of him to take a pot shot at Rogers.

"Find. Be there soon." **CLICK...** As the line to Eric went dead for now. As he started to drive a little bit faster towards his destination.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Scarecrow's Last Mission

Inside the office of Anderson Cooper. He was on the phone with his underground officer in charge of the missile systems for NORAD.

"Sir, I can't be talking to you anymore right now. There are just too many here suspects something is going on." Sergeant Elroy exclaimed from his office.

"Very well Sergeant. Just be sure to get those codes for me when ever possible. I will call you another time when ever possible." Cooper says over the intercom phone line decoded coming in from the NORAD mountain range.

"I will when I have the chance. Call you later around ten o' clock p.m." He replies before ending the call.

It was at this point that Anderson Cooper called his outer office to find out about Amanda King.

"She's here sir with the package. She's been waiting while your been on the phone."

"Send her in right now." Cooper tells him.

"Amanda King, Your boss will see you now." Gordon Thomas responds.

She ups at the man having to make her feel very uneasy for some odd reason. She gets up from the corner sit of the outer office. "Thanks Mr. Thomas."

"Sure no problem." He said with a crooked smile.

She knocks once on the door, when she hears her boss tell her to come in. "Come."

Walking in feeling uncomfortable. She still had the package in her hand. Since it's none of her business on what exactly is inside. "There you are Amanda. I' m very sorry you had to wait awhile. I was involved in a very delicate communications."

"I completely understand Sir. Here you go with the package." As she hands it to him.

"Great! Now you can leave to go back to your work Amanda." He states with a seriousness in his tone.

"Ok, sir. But before I go. I need to speak with one of your sketch artists." King asked in regard to that man that ran into her by the library meeting up with Eric.

"Why?" He asked.

It took her a moment for her to explain the story to him. "Sir, I can see his face just as plan as day. So hopefully the sketch will be able to come up with the face."

"Very well Amanda, good luck with the sketch artist. I will set it up right away for you." He states with moving to his phone on his desk.

"I will be in my office waiting for the sketch artist and other duties."

"Of course!" He says with starting to talk with someone over the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Sergeant Elroy having left the communications center to head for his quarters. He would be able to feel safer this way without anyone catching him with his work.

Being a double agent wasn't an easy thing. Especially working for Korea and Russian. Knowing that the two key defectors were on there way over to the United States to hand in the final key sequences for the missile program.

There was only one agent from the States is able to stop the entire network. And that agent is Lee Stetson aka Scarecrow having come back to the states for his final mission with the agency run by Billy Melrose.

Taking out the keys to his quarters. He had made sure that no one was able to break in without him noticing. And no one has so far at this junction.

Walking into his sleeping quarters. He was able to place the small file inside of the drain of the faucet. Closing it up tight so that no one will know the file is inside.

But for now he went to lay down for a few hours before his next shift in the main communications center of NORAD for where all planes are watched including AIR FORCE ONE carrying the president of the United States.

It would be a few moments before Manny Rogers will arrive to meet with Eric at the library. One thing for sure, he wasn't use to driving his fancy sports cars. He had given them up after leaving the states to work in Russia.

Driving this vehicle was ok in spite of the slowness of the tires needing to be checked out in the short run. Parking his car into the space after looking for the past five minutes.

The walk ways were getting busy for this time of the afternoon. So far no one with a straw hat was in the crowd. He still had a ways to go until finally he saw someone waiting for him at the entrance of the library.

 **Meanwhile...**

An unknown vehicle with a shooter checking through the binoculars. He's able to see his probable targets. Even though he's ordered to shoot, otherwise just missing the both men.

Making sure no one else was in the area of his sight. He sees Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson shake his hand with Eric.

It was at this particular moment when two shots are fired missing them by a wide margin. **ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE AT THAT PARTICULAR MOMENT.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Jesus Christ Eric, what the hell is going on?" As two bullets flew past them into the bushes on the side of the entrance.

"I have no idea Mr. Rogers. It could be that it was some type of accident." He says to try and stay calm the best he could.

"We need to move out of here and head for my vehicle, so that you can hand me the diskette file to be handed in to Oasis Network." Looking around for any further shooters, even though in the back ground they could hear sirens coming from the opposite end of the library.

"All right lets go Mr. Rogers. But before you do. Call into your office and explain to them what is going on currently on. I suggest you use this. It's a voice activation for where it changes the real voice of the caller. Understand?" He says with handing him the decoder to be placed on the back of the phone.

"Completely!" It only took a moment to put into the numbers of Oasis Network. He had no idea who is going to answer the call at this moment.

 **At Oasis Network**

Amanda King having finished with the sketch artist. She did her best to figure out who it was that had bumped into her.

"Thanks Freddie, you did your best. Now we need to find out who this man is in the first place." She says to him with placing everything back into his artist case.

"Right! If I find out anything. I will be sure to let you know." He exclaimed with moving out of her office.

It was a moment later...The phone started to ring on her desk. She needed to answer it right away and find out who exactly is calling.

"Oasis Network this is Amanda King, how can I help you?" She asked while waiting for a response from the caller.

"It's Manny Rogers, I was able to meet up with Eric, when shots were fired. I need you to reconnect me to Anderson Cooper. I will explain everything to him."

"Of course Mr. Rogers. Hold on while I reconnect you to his office."

Quickly he says. "Thanks." She was able to redirect the call to his office.

While Amanda King was some what perplexed with the call.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Scarecrow's Last Minute

Amanda couldn't believed it. This entire situation with Manny, the sketch artist and everything else in between. She had one back to work when the phone started to ring again comig from Anderson Cooper.

She had no choice but to answer it. She goes to pick it up quickly. "Yes, sir...how can I help you?" She announced while waiting for his over all response.

"Amanda, I need for you to do me a big favor." He says very calmly over the phone.

"Sir, what is it you want me to do for you at this point?" She asked with her stomach doing butter flies for the moment.

It was the next few moments that Cooper explained the entire situation to her. "I need you to travel to the library to bring in the co-workers from out of the cold." He states making her think indifferently for when it comes to his comments.

"Very well sir, I will do it. When do you want me to leave and pick them up from the library?"

"Right away Amanda. They are waiting for you, so please be very careful with your movements. Ok?" He asked with wanting to know that this entire scenario is going to work out just find.

" I will certainly try my best sir. I' m leaving now. Talk to you later." As she hangs up the phone on him, while grabbing her purse. She goes to look inside, as she had her small revolver to protect herself ever since she left the agency.

Checking the barrel inside, there were still eight bullets inside. Enough to keep her some what safe depending on what is going to happen at the libary. "God, help me!" She says to herself while finishing up on what was needed to be done.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Scarecrow's Last Mission

For Amanda King once she was able to get outside into the fresh air. She was able to think more clearly with her orders to bring in the two associates. And in her mind, they just might turn out to be agents working for different military groups from around the world.

Thinking for the fact she had left one spy agency, only to wind up in another without having to be told officially.

Getting into her vehicle to get the engine running with her keys, while leaving her purse on the side of her with the revolver.

When she had left the agency with Billy Melrose, she felt that her life still might be in danger. As to why she kept the revolver as a life saver during the past two years.

Moving off into the traffic to head for the library four miles down the road. She has always loved this place for the most part.

She loved the playground and other attractions, leading to the library inside all five levels filled with education for all ages.

She was glad for the fact that the traffic was light for this time of the day.

 **Finally moments later...**

She enters the library parking lot. She was very lucky to find a space, since she is going to have to move quickly with the two associates.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Eric was watching out from inside the front entrance of the library. He asked Manny Rogers on whether or not he had any disguises on him in order to hide his real face.**

 **In order to do this. Manny went about inside the different levels, on what he's able to take and use to enhanced his appearance.**

 **Manny came down in a grey wig, dark glasses to hide his eyes, along with Eric telling him to change his voice a little as well. "She here Manny." He says with seeing Manny setting himself ready.**

 **"Oh, good. Lets go before we our shooters go after us again." Manny exclaimed with moving outside the front entrance with Eric.**

 **Amanda walked up to them for which she was some what confused as to why Manny was hiding his appearance. But never the less, she still had a job that needed to be done.**

 **"I' m Amanda King, I will take the both of you into the office with Anderson Cooper waiting for the both of you."**

 **"Very well then young lady lets go before we both change our minds."**

 **And for a brief moment she could of thought that this Manny Rogers reminds her of another man. But for the moment, she needed to get these two into the office.**

 **"Lets go gentlemen." She states while holding onto her purse and what's inside.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Scarecrow's Last Mission

No one spoke in the vehicle after everyone was able to walk away from the library. Amanda King was feeling rather uncomfortable during the whole time.

Looking through the mirror in front of her. She kept looking back at Manny still keeping the dark glasses on his eyes. She would check every few minutes just to make herself feel safe in a way.

Plus the fact it was almost time for her to go home after dropping them off. It was part of an agreement for when she was able to be hired with Oasis Network.

She was glad that the traffic was rather light with the parking under ground coming up very soon. **Sooner the better.**

"All right everyone we are just about home. Good luck with your briefing with Anderson Cooper. For myself, I will be heading on home for the rest of the day and evening."

 **Moments later...**

Amanda having to walking behind the two men. She needed to check in her office before leaving. But first watching the two, she had the strangest feeling as they arrive at Cooper's outer office.

Walking inside the secretary was waiting for them. She looks up from her computer terminal. " Oh, good. He's waiting for the both of you. Go right on in gentlemen. Amanda, thanks for your help."

"Anything I can do to help, will be much appreciated. Good night, I' am done for today."

"Good night dear. Gentlemen just go in, he's very anxious to speak with the both of you."

Before Manny and Eric walked in. Manny turned around to say the following to Amanda.

"Amanda...please be safe." Before moving behind Eric to walk into the bosses office.

"I will try." She says with shaking her head and very emotional confused.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Scarecrow's Last Mission

She started to move out from the under ground parking garage. When she checked her office. There was nothing for her to do until tomorrow morning.

She was glad to be out into the fresh air after what had happened earlier. And for the moment she needed just to go on home and relax. She didn't need to get into a shouting match with her mother. Even though she still might be working in the garden on her hands and knees.

Taking 15 minutes to finally arrive home due to the traffic having to be very light. She moves her car into the parking garage, as she places it against her mother's Volkswagen inside.

After parking, she grabs her things including her purse carrying the revolver. It's one thing she plans to hide from her own mother.

She goes to enter into the kitchen through the door that wasn't lock for a change. She had found the kitchen to be empty, even though she had a feeling her mother was probably in the garden, computer room or her sleeping quarters.

Actually she found her mother in the computer room talking to someone on the phone. When she walked in, she found out that her mother was talking to Philip and Jamie. As it was the both of them decided to call there Grandmother just for the hell of it. Along with the fact they wouldn't tell her that the both boys were actually only a few miles at the camper's site with Dominic.

"Really Mother! I can't believe my boys would actually spend money to call here in the first place." She states with taking the phone from her mother to speak with her boys. "Jamie, how are you sweetie?" She asked with having butterflies in her stomach once again.

"Just fine mother. Jamie and I are enjoying the football practices, as with our studies."

"I'm happy to hear that Philip. I just wish I could be there with the both of you." She states with taking in a deep breath to relax her nerves a little.

"Mother are you all right? You sound frustrated over the phone."

"Oh, I don't know. There was someone I met today that reminded me so much of Lee Stetson." She exclaimed to her son Philip.

"But mom...that's not possible. Lee Stetson is supposed to be over in Russia the past two years."

"I know. Maybe it was just my mind making up things again. Any way I will let you go, knowing full well just how much this call is costing you."

"Ok mother. And besides we have said our good byes to Grandmother when you came in to talk with us. Good night."

"Love the both of you, so very much. Take care of yourselves."

There was dead silence now after the phone call went dead. It was at this point she told her mother that she was going upstairs to take a hot shower, and then to bed for the rest of the evening."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Scarecrow's Last Mission

For Manny Rogers and Eric Mathews, there meeting with Anderson Cooper went well for the most part. He just needed the full details on what exactly happened with the shooting.

While Rogers gave his details on who might of been involved. Eric was able to give the diskette information on the United States Nuclear weapons defense grid.

This information is supposed to the only copy besides the two defectors from Korea and Russia. These two men have all of this info inside there brains. It's one of the main reasons as to why they will be landing in the United States with-in the next five hours.

Cooper of Oasis Network has advised all of his key agency agents to be on the look out for any double/triple agents trying to break into the computer systems.

This information is not known to Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson. No one working for Oasis Network trust this man at all. It's why he's been given easy situations while keeping him away from the key installations in the United States.

 **Moments later...**

'All right that's it for now Mr. Rogers and Mathews. Your next assignment will be given tomorrow morning." Cooper exclaimed with his statement. "It's getting late, I suggest the both of you go home for the evening, and show up nice and fresh in the morning."

"That's find with me." Manny says with getting up from his seat in front of Cooper's desk. "Good night everyone." He goes to leave, while Cooper and Eric waited until he was out of view.

"Thank goodness he's left for the evening. We still have a great deal of work that still needs to get done before the two defector's arrive." Matthews announced with discussing further the information that was given to him by the other agents involved.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Scarecrow's Last Mission

When Amanda had arrived home from her day for Saturday. She had the strangest feeling her mother knows something in regard to Manny Rogers.

It was at this point she will have to clear the air with her mother, and find out what exactly is going on. Lately her mother has been just too secretive, along with coming to think as well her two boys.

But first things first she needed to change out of her clothes, a shower and then food. Afterwards her mother, for which she needs to figure out where she stands at that point.

When she walked into the kitchen after parking her car. It was very quiet, the last time she found her mother was having to be in the computer room writing to friends.

Maybe this time she might be in her room resting. Amanda knocked on her door. When she heard her mother's voice tell her to come in.

"Mother, are you all right?" She asked with sitting down in a small white chair next to her queen size bed.

"Just Fine Amanda. I decided to try reading a little to fall asleep. Why are you asking?" She says with putting down the mystery novel by Stephen King.

"I need to speak with you about something really important. But first I need to take a shower and eat to feel better before I start asking you the questions."

"Ok, just come and wake me on whether I do fall asleep from reading this mystery."

"Find."

 **Meanwhile at Stetson's apartment.**

Lee Stetson walked into his apartment extremely pissed off after what happened today with Amanda King. He needed to settle this once and for all with her.

In spite of everything else that is going on with Oasis Network. Through one of his long time sources. He had found out that Cooper Anderson is a enemy agent trying to destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid.

He needed to call Billy Melrose on the slide without anyone knowing about the meeting, including Francine.

But he needed to figure out a way on getting him here without security tailing him like always.

He was hoping the telephone number directed to his cell-phone still worked. He would find out in a few moments after finding it in his black wallet. It's been a long time since using the number.

 **Melrose's office Late Night**

Since it was late for a Saturday evening. He came into the office to finish up the last of his paperwork before going home.

No one was around at the time, and that includes Francine having to be home for a change.

Billy had his cell-phone sitting in the far corner of his desk, while he was going through the different files.

 **All of a sudden...**

Melrose heard his cell-phone go off...He goes to pick it up with looking at the caller I.D. "Scarecrow is that really you?"

"Yes, Billy it's me. I need to speak with you about something really important. Is it possible for you to come to my apartment tonight? I will give you the address hopefully without any of your security patrols."

"I' m alone this evening. Give me your address I will be there as soon as possible." Melrose says with putting away the files, while grabbing a piece of paper to write down the address.

"Good, I will be waiting for you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose couldn't believe in what he's about to do with meeting up with Scarecrow at his new apartment. Before he left his office, he had to made sure all of the cameras, recording devices were shut off by an accident some time after the boss had left his office.

A report would be made to the main security supervisor of this event. Nothing probably would be done, unless the supervisor in charge decides to pull an full investigation.

Melrose was hoping that this doesn't happened in the short run. It was at this time Melrose closed up his black brief case, along with locking up the files into the vault behind his desk.

He leaves the office with turning out the lights. He goes to get into the elevator leading to the under ground garage and out into the main street leading to Stetson's apartment.

 **Meanwhile at Amanda's House**

It was finally time to speak with her mother Dotty. After she was able to recharge herself with a hot shower, change of clothes and food back into her system.

Amanda went to knock on her bedroom door. When she heard the word "Come', she knew it was find to enter the room with full lighting.

"Mother, it's time for me to ask you a number of questions that has been on my mind the past few days."

Dotty sits up in bed placing her tray filled with snacks onto the side. "All right Amanda, first off before you begin. I have something important to say.

"And what's that mother?" As Amanda watches her mother facial expression.

"I need to make an appointment with a specialist to have my breasts checked out. I have been feeling a lump under neath my right breast."

"My, god mother! You need to call the doctor right away." She states with taking in a deep breath into her lungs from the excitement of her news.

"I will on Monday, since tomorrow is Sunday. This is very upsetting for me, so I' m hoping with the tests will actually show nothing. Any way what is it you need to know Amanda?" As her mother readied herself for the worst from her daughter.

"Here goes mother...how long have you been in contact with Lee Stetson?" And please don't lie to me because I have the proof."

"Before you go off the wall with Lee. That man loves you a great deal, and he will do anything to get back together with you. Plus he's working his very last mission for the agency. He's decided that enough is enough with the bull shit he has to take every time he makes a move."

"He told you that he loves me?" Amanda says feeling some what insecure for the moment.

"Yes he did Amanda. You need to speak with him about it, among other things that is going on at Oasis Network."

" They are crooked as blue jays mother. And I don't trust anyone at the company. I just hope Lee is able to close down the Network before a great deal of damage is done with the United States."

"I agree. I will try to speak with Lee when I have the chance. And for you, just make sure you call for an appointment right away."

"I will Amanda. I have the number to call on my phone." She shows her the phone with the number.

"Ok mother. I need to go lay down now after such a stressful couple of days. Good night, Mother."

"Sweetie, take care of yourself, and sleep well for a change."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Melrose driving his Volkswagen was checking the address to meet up with Scarecrow. It would seem after checking his GPS he was getting very close.

Along with the fact he was not being tailed at all. It's bad enough that he works for the agency for where no one really trusts each other all that much the past few years.

He's been thinking about maybe taking an extended leave for a year. The work load lately has gotten a little too much for him and the rest of his staff, including Francine,

Moments later he came upon the apartment complex. This was nothing like his last place. Melrose was able to park his Volkswagen almost in front of his apartment, There was very little traffic both with the cars and or anyone walking around.

He felt safer this way for the most part. Parking his vehicle while locking everything up. Melrose walks up the stairs to the door for where there are a number of buzzers to the different apartments.

When Billy had spoken with Scarecrow earlier on the phone. He had given his ex boss the number of the apartment he's currently living in.

Looking around the area, he presses the buzzer to let him inside and the elevator. The glass door opens to let him inside. It was a short walk to the main elevator. Walking inside he presses the number sixth button to bring him to the floor. Lighting inside the elevator and the hallway after getting off quickly.

There was a long hallway for where he needed to walk to reach Scarecrow's apartment. **FINALLY...**

As per orders Billy Melrose knocked on his door to let Stetson know that he was here. The door opens to reveal Lee Stetson dressed in a blue cotton top and grey khaki's to relax in.

"Come in please. Would you like a drink Billy?" Lee asked with walking into the middle of the living area.

"Certainly Scarecrow." Melrose exclaimed before sitting on down the grey couch near a glass coffee table.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Ok, Billy. What would you like to drink for this late hour?" Scarecrow asked with moving over to his bar in the corner of the spacious living room.

"Vodka if you have it. Otherwise I will need to keep my wits about me."

"One vodka coming up. By the way were you able to get here just find?" He asked with moving out the ice bucket and other items in order to make the drinks.

"I was able to use the new experimental GPS system developed by the United States military. From what I understand the new system won't be on the market for at least another 2 or 3 years. There are just too many bugs that needs to be worked out."

"It does sound interesting over all Billy."

"Any rate Lee. I still had to be careful in coming here to speak with you. What exactly is going on?"

"Between myself and Amanda. We both have walked into a very explosive situation with having to be working for a spy network named Oasis."

"If they are a spy organization. What are they basically after to be a dangerous situation for the both of you?" As Stetson hands him his vodka, while he has a whiskey with going back behind the bar.

"How about the destruction of the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid throughout the United States and around the world?" He says with taking a sip of his drink.

"OMG this is a bad situation totally. But tell me something. What does Amanda King has to do with all this?" Billy Asked

"Because she works for the Oasis Network as a part time agent, and she doesn't even know it with running events outside of the office. I plan to call her and finally tell her the complete truth on what she is doing."

"It has better be soon Scarecrow before this entire Nuclear Weapons system is compromised."

"It's going to be Billy, and my last mission for the spy business. I' m sick and tire of always being emotionally and mentally a mess after every mission. Like with the last two years being scattered all over in Russia."

"I' m truly sorry to hear that Scarecrow. I just hope your be able to settle your relationship with Amanda after what happened two years ago." Melrose responds with saying it softly for when it comes to the woman.

"I will Billy. I have a very important phone call to make either after you leave or in the morning. I can no longer let it go. She is just too important in my life, as with her two boys and mother Dotty."

"Good luck on that my friend. And thanks for the drink. I need to go on home now, it's been a long day for me." He states with a long yawn.

"Take it easy Billy. I will call you again very soon with a complete update." As he takes the shot glass from his hand and placed it behind the portable bar to be cleaned later.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Scarecrow's Last Mission

On the way home from talking with Stetson. Melrose was thinking a great deal in what he had said to him about quitting for good.

One thing for sure. He's certainly is going to be missed by him and others having to known him a long time.

Moving his Volkswagen onto the main road. He didn't need to use the GPS device any longer. Like he told Scarecrow, the device has a number of flaws that needs to be worked out with the military.

Afterwards he headed on down to his parking space in front of his condo. He had moved into the Condo a year ago, as he went into partners with another agent currently on assignment in France.

He mostly loves this place, mostly because of the quiet of the neighborhood. Moving into the space. He made sure that everything was turned off with the Volkswagen before going inside and the first level for now.

 **Meanwhile across the street from from of the apartment buildings.**

 **Enemy agents were looking through the telescope to keep an eye on Billy Melrose and his position.**

 **One of the agents was a Russian. He moves his eyes away from the scope to let his supervisor know that the agency manager Billy Melrose finally arrived home.**

 **In Russian. "Continue to keep an eye on him, Dimitiri." He says with moving back into the apartment to get on the phone to give an update for those interested.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King was in the kitchen making herself something quick to eat. Since there was nothing else to do for the moment. Her mother Dotty was upstairs asleep, hopefully a restful one.

Sitting down in the kitchen chair. Her mind started to drift off with thinking about the olden days. However all of a sudden the telephone started to ring on the white kitchen counter.

She had to think on who would be calling her at this time of the hour. She gets up from the chair to go answer it with great caution.

"Hello, this is Amanda King. Who is this?" She asked since the caller I.D. didn't pick up the name of the person calling.

"Amanda, it's Lee Stetson. Don't hang up, I need to see you tonight as it's extremely important to talk with you in regard to what is going on with Oasis Network."

"One thing for sure Lee, Oasis Network is a spy organization. As for hanging up on you, I won't. I have a number of things to say that has been building up inside of me the last two years." She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs and expel.

"As do I. Where do you want to meet Amanda?" He asked with a gentle tone in order not to scare the woman off.

"How about the Galaxy diner that is two miles from my home? It's open 24/7 Lee."

"Fine. I will be there with-in the next 30 minutes. See you soon." As the phone goes silent to give her a real chill throughout her entire body.

Afterwards she went upstairs to change into something quick as with a pair or brown cotton pants and flowing blouse to go with it, as with sandals. Since she is going out at this late hour. She needed to write a short note in case her mother wakes up looking for her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King after leaving the note on her mother's door. All of a sudden she was very nervous having to be going through with this. She doesn't know on whether anything will work out to have a better working relationship. As for personal, she has no idea at this point.

After moving out of the house through the kitchen section to enter into the garage. Using her keys to get inside the vehicle, she places her purse onto the side of her. She never leaves anywhere without it with the revolver.

Ever since she came a full time agent for the agency. At first she was scared to use it. Until Scarecrow had taken her to the firing range a number of times. Afterwards she no longer was afraid to use the revolver.

Amanda pulls out of the garage slowly. She's able to move the vehicle into the main road to head on down to the Galaxy diner. She looked at her black watch a number of times.

Otherwise looking through the blind of her room. Dotty is able to see her daughter leave the house. It was afterwards with leaving the bedroom, she finds the note that was written by her daughter.

She had a feeling her daughter was going to see Lee Stetson in order to make amends with the man after two years of sheer misery. Otherwise her inner emotions had lessened with the time passing away.

Dotty decided to go downstairs to have a nice cup of tea and a snack. She wasn't in the mood to head back to bed after seeing her daughter leave.. She was mostly worried for the most part. She just hopes all for the best for her daughter and Lee Stetson.

The Galaxy diner was very busy for this late hour. The entire night shift had arrived for the rest of the evening and early morning. There was always plenty of parking for the diner, since the owners expanded it a year ago to take on the additional customers.

Lee Stetson parked close by near the diner. When he walked in. He asked the hostess for a corner table, for where he was waiting for a friend to arrive.

The hostess a young woman in her thirties was able to help with having the waitress in the area to clean up the table. She will take over when she has the chance, and when he and his friend are ready to order there food.

Since he's going to be waiting. He asked the waitress to have a diet Pepsi and toast for now.

"Right away sir." She states with having to write the items onto the pad in her pocket.

Meanwhile he waited for Amanda King to arrive...

Outside the diner. Amanda King finally arrived with finding a parking space with the customer moving out. While she moved in to settle in herself.

It's been awhile she she has been to the diner. The last time was over two years with taking her boys for lunch.

When she walked in to greet the female hostess. She tells her that she was meeting a friend.

"Oh, yes. Your friend is here. I will take you to his table. Please come this way."

"Of course." Her stomach was doing jumping jacks at this moment, as she walks behind the woman.

It was a moment later...

When she notices him sitting at the table sipping some type of drink.

"Here we go miss." As the hostess hands her a menu and placed it on the table.

"Thanks." After a moment the hostess leaves to head back to her position to work the register with taking an order receipt from the customer. "Lee, I' m here can we talk?"

"When ever your ready Amanda."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Look Lee. This is not going to be easy for me after the past two years. At least my anger is no that heavy to scorn me with my physically and mental well being."

"And for that I' am truly sorry for where I was totally not ready for a real relationship with you. I was just too scared Amanda." He says with taking hold of her hand. Even though she didn't bother to pull back. What she really wanted to do was kiss him rather hard on his lips, cheek and neck.

"I certainly can understand now Lee. I was just hurting too much myself having gotten too deep with you and the spy business. I left one to join another that is full of two-face crooks willing to do anything to make a buck."

"I know Amanda. And it's why the entire Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid is in danger of being destroyed." He says very softly to Amanda sitting across from him.

"What are we going to do about it Scarecrow?" She used his code name as if they were together again as a couple.

"Not you. Me! Your going to stay out of it with the protection of the agency and Billy Melrose. He knows exactly what is going on Amanda. He will do anything to protect this country and others."

"I will call Billy when I have the chance. But in the meantime. There is just too many agents involved in this scheme. Who are the real people trying to stop this mess?" She asked in all seriousness with her question.

"Don't know Amanda. There is a great deal of work that needs to be done with finding out at this point. Along with figuring out about us."

"What about us?" She says calmly. She needed to say something without having to fall to pieces with her emotions.

"I want to tell you, Amanda. I love you very much. It's not been easy for me to be away from you. Your probably don't believe me when I say that I love you. I want to have a life with you in any aspect you see fit."

Amanda needed to drink her water in order to calm herself. Her stomach was upset after listening to Lee Stetson.

"Lee, I believe you in every word your said. I just need the time to figure out everything. Including my own boys. They have not been themselves of late."

"I know your boys Amanda. They are behind this entire stunt that I pulled to get them up here with a friend of mine."

"I should of known something was going on with those two. Where are they Lee?" She asked.

"I can't right now. With the way the situation is at the moment. They need to be protected Amanda. I hope your able to understand my reasoning?"

"I do understand. Can we get out of here Lee and go to your apartment to continue on talking?" She asked with taking hold of his hand.

"Of course we can Amanda. But don't you want anything to eat?"

"Not here. I can always make something special at your apartment. Unless your cabinets are bare?"

"Not this time Amanda. You can make anything to your hearts desire. Let me call the waitress to get the bill and leave."

"Good idea Lee." She starts to chuckle with getting up from her seat. "Let me go to the ladies room to clean up."

"Sure." He says with seeing the waitress walk over with a question.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King didn't know on whether she would be doing the right thing with going over to Scarecrow's apartment. Either for a few hours or the rest of the evening to make amends with him.

When she left the table to head for the ladies room. Walking in, she never expected to run into some one she knows. Francine of all people.

Bumping right into the older woman. "Jesus Francine what in the world are you doing here?" She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

It was at this moment that Francine went to lock the door for a moment, in order to talk with her. "Protecting you and Scarecrow from the enemy agents."

"And there are plenty of those Francine. It's why I will be going over to Lee's apartment to discuss the matter further. Does Billy know your following me and Lee?"

"All he knows is the fact that agency agents have been sent out to watch you and Stetson. He doesn't know it's me. But I will be calling him soon to give him a update on the situation."

"Just tell him Francine, that I' m trying to work out things between myself and Lee. Otherwise we are going to discuss what has been going on with Oasis Network and what are there plans."

"Ok, but Amanda, I will keep on watching the both of you until your able to arrive at his apartment. I just don't like the fact that leaving yourself out in the open to the enemy."

"I can take care of myself, Francine." As she proved her point with removing the revolver from her purse.

Francine shook her head for a moment before saying. "I get the big picture Amanda. But never the less, I will continue to watch the both of in case of an attack."

"Fine. I need to go now before Lee comes looking for me." Francine goes to open the door to let the customers in, even though no one has knocked on the door.

Amanda walks out to head for the table with Lee waiting for her. "Is everything ok Amanda?" He asked with the waitress coming over to hand Stetson his credit card receipt.

"It's fine Lee. Lets go." She says very strongly.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine decided to follow through with watching her friends leave the Galaxy diner. She needed to be sure they both of them will be fine arriving at Scarecrow's apartment.

She didn't care either way what Amanda's reasons were with going to his apartment. Francine had thought that the relationship between the both of them were over with during the past two years.

Making sure she wasn't going to be caught with the tailing. During this time she had gotten on the portable phone to call her supervisor letting him know that she was continuing on with her investigation.

Over the phone her supervisor Ted Williams tells her to be extremely careful with the situation continuing to be red-hot for the moment.

"Yes, sir I will be." As Francine moves slowly as the traffic for this time of the night is very heavy. She was seventh in line with the traffic.

"Excellent. Call me when your done with your mission once you arrive to Scarecrow's apartment." Williams announced over the portable phone.

"Will do with your orders and understanding." If was afterwards the phone went dead inside her vehicle, as the traffic started to move.

Up ahead in the traffic...

Stetson looks into his rare view mirror to notice the following. "We're being trailed by some woman that I can't make out." He states to Amanda sitting next to him feeling really nervous for the moment.

"I know who it is Scarecrow. It's Francine making sure all goes well with the both of us get to your place in one piece. And you knew ever since we left the diner?" He asked with an altitude for when it came to her answer.

"I did from inside the ladies room, when Francine approached me with her worries about the enemy. She will leave us alone once we get to your apartment."

"I certainly hope so Amanda." Stetson says quickly with moving the vehicle with the traffic having to let up some what with moving close to his place.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Scarecrow's Last Mission

After arriving at Scarecrow's apartment. Francine veered off to head on home for the rest of the evening. Even though she still had a report to be made to her supervisor.

As for Lee Stetson. He was able to park in front of the building having to be lucky once again. Meanwhile Amanda was basically playing it by ear with his quiet mood swing.

She had a feeling, he would come out of it once they get upstairs to the apartment.

It was a moment later...

"You still wish to do this Amanda?" He asked with a soft tone of a voice.

She didn't have to think about it at all with his question.

Once he was able to lock up the vehicle. He checked the area quickly for any type of problems before going up the stairs. In his ear, she goes to say to him. "Are you expecting an attack any time soon?"

"Just being cautious Amanda. You should know that as an agent." He replied with taking her hand to walk upstairs and opening the door inside onto the sixth floor.

He was glad to see the neighbors had gotten into the habit of leaving this particular door open, instead of always using the buzzer.

Taking out his keys for the apartment door. He lets Amanda King walk in first before he closes the door behind him. Afterwards he drops off the keys onto the counter on the side of the door.

"Nice place Scarecrow. When did you move into here?" She asked gently.

"Five months ago just after getting back from over seas. Why?"

"No reason at all." She says before moving around to look at the entire place.

"Amanda, are you interested in a drink?" Scarecrow responds with the offer.

"I would be very much interested in a scotch Lee. That's if your bar has the items needed to make the drink?" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it does my fair lady." He goes to move over the corner that houses the bar, ice and other materials to supply it.

While Amanda walked over slowly to watch him work his magic.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th Scarecrow's Last mission

Meanwhile it was very late at Oasis Network. Cooper had left after receiving a brief memo about where Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson had gone for the evening.

It would seem that he was going to be having company for the evening, and maybe the entire night. However Cooper had insisted to have other agents watch out for them in the area of his apartment.

With no for seen action will be taken at this particular time. He stated in his communications to the others.

And when Anderson Cooper finally arrived home at his condo apartment some ten miles away from the Network. He was very lucky to buy the condo at a particular price. Along with the fact his brother Jason was able to help out with the financial part of the purchase. Even though his brother Jason will be staying in the top part of the Condo. While Anderson lives in the downstairs part.

Walking into his spacious living area. He was totally exhausted from the entire day and evening. He dropped his keys onto the marble clear coffee table before heading into the bedroom to change.

But then again, he almost forgot all about his female companion Judith. She had arrived early this morning from England after spending a month of traveling.

Judith is 32 years of age. No siblings for the most part. Along with the fact she is an double agent as well.

Dropping off his black jacket into the hall closet. He walks into the bedroom to find Judith sitting up in bed reading Hitchcock short stories.

"Hey!" She says with looking up from reading the next to last story.

"Hey, yourself. I see your enjoying yourself with those stories." He says with a smile, while moving over to bend down to plant a soft kiss onto her cheek.

"Hitchcock is a big favor of mine. Otherwise Anderson, how did your day go with the different missions?"

"Everything went according to plan Judith. I and the others in the Network need to be very patience with the final results. Especially for when it comes to the United States Nuclear Missile Weapons Defense Grid."

"Good to hear. Tell me all about it when your entire plan is completed." She says with a slight smirk on her face. "But for now it's time for you to finally relax."

"Differently my dear Judith." Moving up from the bed, he goes to turn out the over head light before placing his body next to Judith's under neath the blue quilt.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was starting to feel the drink she was having by Lee Stetson. It's been awhile since she a scotch or any type of drink the past two years.

When she had finished it. Scarecrow needed to asked on whether she was interested in another drink. For which he wasn't sure on whether she would say yes.

She has already taken a gamble with coming here in the first place. And she was about to extend it further with giving herself up to him with her over all emotions.

She was tired of the games further for when it comes to Lee Stetson. Even though she was hurt inside.

"Would you like another Amanda?" He said with waiting for her response. Inside of himself, he could feel the butterflies beginning again with his stomach and now his heart for the most part.

"Please Lee another one. It's been awhile since I was able to drink." She states calmly.

"Why Amanda?" He asked as to why she hasn't had a drink.

"I just never thought of it Lee. And besides at the time I was just emotionally and mentally pissed. Even my mother hated to see that side of me back then."

"And neither do I, Amanda." As he hands her the drink, along with a quick peck on her cheek to begin with.

"Before we continue with this Lee. I need to call my mother to let her know I' m just fine. Even though I left a brief note on her bedroom door."

"Of course you can, Amanda. The phone is on the coffee table."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty was downstairs from the bed room. She wasn't able to sleep all that well having to be worried about her daughter Amanda.

Even though she had found the note written by her daughter. She was worried that her daughter might get into trouble both mentally and emotionally.

Hearing the teapot go off on the stove. Dotty was in a mood for tea and of all things, she wanted a piece of apple pie that she had brought home. She really didn't care about the calories, nor was she worried about her health condition.

After a few moments...

Dotty all of a sudden heard the phone started to ring on the kitchen counter. She jumped a little from her nerves wondering who can be calling her. Even though she then remembered that Amanda was with Lee Stetson at his apartment.

She gets up from the chair to pick up the phone.

"Hello! Is this Amanda?" She asked on a neutral tone in her question.

"Yes, mother it's me. The reason I'm calling is to let you know that I won't be home tonight. I will be staying at Lee's apartment and the quest bed-room." She could see the expression that Lee had given her with the statement given to her mother.

"All right Amanda, I understand completely. When your home in the morning. I might not be home with a possible doctor's appointment at the clinic."

"That's find mother. Good night." She says softly with placing the phone back down onto the coffee table. She turns to face him waiting for her reason for staying in the quest room. "What's wrong Lee?"

"Your really going to be staying in the quest bedroom Amanda?" He says with taking a breath of air into his lungs.

"Now Lee what do you think coming from me?" She exclaimed with moving a little bit closer to him. She was basically dying inside with giving him the answer to his question.

"I don't know any more Amanda." She moves in to kiss him rather hard, along with catching the man off guard for the first time in over two years.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Author notes: Please be advise for those readers. This chapter will change to a M rating. Thanks...**

When Amanda had broken the kiss to Scarecrow. She wasn't sure he wanted to continued on with the rest if the evening. He took a few steps backwards for the moment to grab his drink to take a sip.

"Is there something wrong Lee?" She watches him fiddle with his drink for the moment.

"Actually there is nothing wrong at all Amanda. Before we continue on with the evening. Would you like another drink?"

"It would be nice Lee. Please do me a favor and just relax. I won't bite you because of the past." She goes to touch his shoulder to have him some what relaxed.

"Thanks Amanda. Before we start anything, I wanted to let you know your two boys are doing just fine. If it wasn't for them, I would of never went though with all this in the first place."

"I realize it Lee. One thing for sure, those two are great boys. And they have helped me get though a number of issues during the past two years. Even though they used this crazy plan of their's to get us together. And for which I don't mind at all anymore."

"Do you really Amanda?" It was at this point he walked up to her after placing the drink down onto the coffee table. He takes her into an embrace that really made her feel emotionally comfortable.

"I don't mind. It's why I' m here. I want more from you, Scarecrow in every way. I want and need to feel your love. Like I love you after getting past the pain during the two years."

It was a moment later...Lee Stetson really was shocked this time around. Amanda King being as she is inside and out. She decides to remove her clothing leaving her in her light beige bra and under wear.

"It seems Amanda your ready for the next stage of the game?" He says lightly with moving behind her to unbutton the bra to fall to the rug, while placing his two soft hands onto her breasts.

"It's no game Scarecrow, it's real. Lets move this to the bedroom before I chicken out." She was very excited for the moment, as her heart started to race with his hands on her heart of her soul.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda didn't know what to think anymore with being in bed with Lee Stetson. Currently he was sound asleep in her arms after two rounds of great sex between the both of them.

Even though she didn't want to wake him. She had to leave for a bathroom break and to clean herself up. It was at that particular moment when Stetson moved himself onto the sheets. Giving her the chance to slowly move out of the bed and into the bathroom without making any noise.

And she wasn't naive about her body having to be prancing around totally nude. She closes the door to feel some what more secured being inside.

It was early morning for a Sunday. Dotty was up early in order to make an appointment with the clinic. She had no idea on whether anyone would be in the office on a Sunday morning. She would just have to take the chance.

After a moment of pulling herself together inside of the kitchen. She could use a strong pot of coffee to get her moving today. After speaking with her daughter very late last night.

Moving over to the house phone on the counter. Taking the number from her purse she dials. It would take a moment for the number to clear before someone pick's up from the clinic.

"Clinic, How can I help you?" The female nurse says over the phone line.

"Yes, My name is Dotty West. I need to make an appointment with Dr. Evans to have my breasts examined. I have been having an issue, and I need to know for sure."

"Very well Mrs. West. Let me check the appointment book to see on whether there is an opening." She goes to the appointment book to check for the dates opened. "Mrs. West would Tuesday morning at ten a.m. be good for you? Please be sure to come in a little bit earlier to fill out insurance papers."

"Of course. Tuesday will be fine with me. Is there anything else I need to know about?" She asked in the quietness of her kitchen.

"No, nothing else Mrs. West. See you on Tuesday." This is when the phone goes dead after speaking with the nurse. She was feeling better after setting up the appointment. After wards she went to make that pot of coffee to wake her for this early Sunday morning.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Scarecrow's Last Mission

In the early morning at Oasis Network. Anderson Cooper was arriving into his office to catch up on what has been going on with the latest mission.

From what he understood that the two defectors from Korea Russian finally made it into the United States and into the Embassy to keep there noses clean until it was time to start to work with the Nuclear Missile Defense Grid program.

He was currently waiting for two men. One was Eric, and the other Damien a sharp shooter having shot at Amanda King and Lee Stetson.

Sitting at his desk inside his office. He was waiting for his secretary to let him know for when the two are supposed to arrive.

Anderson was nervous at this point, as he wanted to get this over with for the morning.

 **A moment later...**

His secretary was able to let him know his appointments have arrived to see him. "Send them in Judith."

"Yes, sir right away." She says over the intercom.

Both Eric and Damien walk into his office. Anderson tells them to please be seated before starting to talk.

"Ok gentlemen, thanks for coming. I would like to let you know that the Security Deposit truck coming from Fort Knox will be arriving at the local army base. Have your men ready to enter the base and continue on with there mission."

"Do you really think the control panel for the missile defense grid will be on that truck?" Eric asked with wanting to be sure of the facts before going out full force.

"I know so Eric. Especially when the information comes from a source that is on that truck as part of the security group protecting the truck."

"Good enough Anderson. Can I leave to meet up with my group?" Eric asked with getting up from his seat next to Damien.

"Go ahead and keep me updated on your progress." He said with getting up to shake his hand.

"I will." Eric leaves the office. While Damien is waiting for his orders.

"What about me?" He said calmly while sitting in his seat to begin his day.

"Continue your taking pot shots at Stetson and Amanda King."

"Anything else Anderson?" He responds with looking at his boss for a reaction to his question.

"Nothing further Damien. You can leave as well to start working on another plan of attack on the two."

"I can do that as well. I will leave now to get myself a cup of coffee before I run into the two. Even though they are not supposed to show up today for a Sunday."

"Quite true. Call me later this evening on what you plan to do with them." Anderson replied with getting up to shake his hand as well.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Once Amanda King left Lee's apartment to head on home to change and rest a little before coming back to his apartment for the evening.

She was feeling good about in what she did with Scarecrow in bed, and she had no remorse one bit about it. While she was on the way home, she started to think about her two boys being at the camper site.

She was thinking of stopping by some time later to really surprise them with a visit. But then again, she will have to call first only to be the proper thing to do.

Otherwise she glad it's Sunday, and doesn't need to work at all at Oasis Network. Either way she will show up bright and early to begin her shift.

But today she will spend some time with her mother Dotty, her two boys and most of all Lee Stetson.

Parking her vehicle into the garage after finally arriving. She's able to walk into the kitchen finding it nice and clean. All she needed to do now is locate her mother before laying down herself.

Walking slowly upstairs while holding onto the railing. Amanda found her mother reading in the library just about ready to fall asleep herself.

"Mother, are you all right?" She asked softly with touching her shoulder through the pink night gown.

"I' m fine Amanda. I was getting bored with finishing up reading **Johan and the whale.** I should go lay down and take a nap. How did everything go with you and Lee?" She asked without having to upset her daughter some what.

"Better then expected. I will be going back this evening. But I plan after I call them to see the two boys at the camper sight staying with Lee's friend."

"I' m happy for you, Amanda. Just make sure you don't wind up hurting yourself again during those last two years."

"I know mother. It's why I plan on taking it slow with building up the relationship with Lee. But for now, I need to take a shower and sleep a little."

"I will do the same. By the way Amanda. I have a clinic appointment to see the doctor about my problem with the breasts. I' m hoping for the best my dear."

Afterwards there was silence with the two ladies going into opposite directions from inside the house.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After Amanda had left Stetson's apartment. He had work to do on the computer to check on the following about the Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid.

He had sent three messages to those under cover agents having to be working on the mission. He asked as well in regard to the two defectors involved with the Defense Grid.

He was told that Oasis Network was able to have them arrived into the United States and will be staying at the Embassy. He had no idea for the moment on whether these two defectors will be coming to Oasis Network main offices.

And if this is the case. He's going to have to do this on his own being his last mission for the agency or any spy company. He needed to send a decoded message to Billy at home and let him know about the situation.

When he was done with working on the computer. Next came the coded message on the phone tapping into his home phone system. It was very brief the message since he still had a great deal of things to do before Amanda shows up later at his apartment.

 **Moments later at Melrose's place**

Billy was in the living area watching a football game with the Washington Redskins against the Denver Broncos. So far the game was tied seven/seven with three minutes going into half time.

Decoding the message, he was able to understand what Lee Stetson plans on doing during the next five days. He's wishing his friend for the very best with the end of the mission.

One thing Melrose had to do was place a call to Francine and let her know the full score of the game at this point.

Taking a moment with dialing her number. Francine goes to pick up her house phone from inside the kitchen section. She was in the middle of putting together hamburgers, fries and a salad for herself and a friend from the agency.

"Francine, Hello...who is this?" She asked on a even keel with her tone.

"Melrose, listen it's going to be short. I wanted to let you know that Scarecrow is on the job with trying to find out further about the two defectors and the Nuclear Missiles Weapons Defensive Grid."

"It's good to hear Billy. I just hope to god there won't be any more deaths in the process. Since the United States and president depend on this system so very much."

"I agreed with you, Francine. I will call you tomorrow or at work in regard to Stetson updated information." He ends the phone call quickly to have her go back to what she was doing before the phone call.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda called her two boys with the number she saved from the last conversation she had with them. This time Dominic answered having to be in the middle of cleaning up the dishes.

"Dominic, I need to see the two boys. Are they around at all?" She asked in a serious tone to get her point across.

"There here Amanda. They are inside studying since it was part of the deal in coming here in the first place."

"Smart! I would of done the same thing. Any way I will be there with-in the next 30 minutes. Please let them know I will be coming to visit them without no trouble coming from me."

"I will tell them. By the way does Scarecrow know about all this Amanda?" He asked just to cover his basics.

"He knows. I will be going to see him later for dinner. But for now I will see you and the boys very soon. I' m just making sure that I won't be followed to your location."

"Good idea on that aspect Amanda. See ya soon." He says before ending the conversation with Amanda King.

 **Meanwhile...**

Eric was out on patrol looking for either Stetson or Amanda King. He was told by Cooper Anderson of Oasis Network to keep and eye on them until it was time to take pot shots at them.

It was all by accident with using his glasses to see if on whether he's able to see her driving around. And by sheer luck he does with seeing her vehicle heading the opposite direction from Stetson's apartment.

Since Amanda was being very careful with her skills. She was able to notice Eric. It was at this point she started to play games with the man with speeding up her vehicle and head into the park.

She was very lucky that the park was very crowded for the afternoon. She managed to lose him quickly and head for where her boys were staying on the other side of the park for the campers.

But in the meantime.

Eric was very frustrated with having to lose the woman. One thing for sure, his boss wasn't going to be happy about it for when he checks in.

Ten minutes later Amanda is able to locate the camper seeing Dominic and her two boys sitting outside at the table talking.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Pulling up her vehicle to the camper. She was feeling so much better that she was able to meet up with them.

Even though she was still upset a little with them for pulling off this entire caper with there own mother. And with her two boys, they looked up to there mother walked up to them with a slight grin.

"Mother! How did you manage it?" Philip asked with I' m scare altitude with his mother.

"I managed it Philip with help from a number of people, as with Lee, my mother and then we have your friend Dominic." She says.

"Thanks Amanda King." Dominic walks over with a pitcher of iced tea for everyone. "Anyone interested in Hot dogs and hamburgers?"

In unison...

All three of the King family agreed to the idea of Hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Good...Philip and Jamie would you like to help me get started with getting the charcoal ready for the grill?" Dominic asked very nicely.

"Sure!" Both of the boys were very excited. As they left to gather the items for the cook out.

 **Moments Later...**

Dominic walked slowly over to Amanda handing her another glass of iced tea. "Were you tailed Amanda?" He looked around to make sure the boys weren't able to hear his question.

"I was Dominic. But I was able to manage to get away from whom ever was tailing me from inside of the park."

"When you leave, just be sure to keep a close eye out once again."

"I plan to with going to be staying with Stetson tonight, while in the morning I will head back out to my home. By the way Dominic, I would very much like to thank you so much for keeping an eye on Philip and Jamie."

"No problem Amanda." He says before seeing the two boys coming over with the charcoal and fuel to get the grill started.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was having a wonderful time with her boys and Dominic. The cookout was a huge success with everyone including Philip. The last time Philip, Jamie and his mother had a cookout was two years ago just prior to when all of the trouble had started.

And with the clean up going on. Everybody had there fill of wonderful great tasting hamburgers and hot dogs having come off the grill.

"Boys, I' m going to be leaving now and head home first to check up on mother. Dominic, I will call you later with an update. Thanks for the great foods and company."

"Mom, thanks for surprising the both of us with your visit." Philip says with tears starting to cascade down from his face.

"OH, Philip, I' m so sorry to cause you such pain with your tears. Believe me soon things are going to be so much better with our lives." She says with holding onto her son into her arms. While Jaime was close by to be next with a hug.

 **Moments later...**

Emotions were now cool down with the entire group. Amanda was talking softly with Dominic in regard to the possible chance of being tailed again.

"I will be very careful Dominic. Just be sure to keep my two boys very safe."

"I will. Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of your evening with your friend Lee Stetson."

"Thanks, I will try my best."

After a few moments of saying there good byes. Amanda King was ready to leave for home.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King was a smart cookie. She knew what to look for with being tailed. She was able to see the black SUV parked the street from the entrance of the park.

She took out her revolver since she is going to surprise the one person that has been on her ass since arriving into the camper sight.

Parking her car on the opposite side. She had a little bit of a walk to be done before she arrived at the vehicle. She saw the person standing out side of the SUV taking a smoke, while his cell phone was in his other hand. Including knowing who the man was that was tailing her and Scarecrow.

"Your not going to be bothering me any further today. Give me your car keys and any extras that you might have hiding inside."

"How in the world did you find me Amanda King?" Eric says with a slight cough from his smoking.

"Did you forget I' am a spy as well with training in a number of fields?" She says with pushing her revolver further into his back. As I said before, please give me your car keys before I drive off. And before I forget, some one from the agency will be here very soon to take you in and ask questions about your mission."

Five minutes later...

Two of the agency agents driving up in a blue SUV were able to help out Amanda with taking in her suspect for questioning by Francine and her partner Guy Garrison placed Eric into the back of the SUV, along with the keys to his vehicle.

Outside of the SUV Amanda was ready to take off and head on home and then later at Lee Stetson's apartment. "Francine thanks for all of your help with this one."

"Anytime sweetie. I will call you when I find out about this man that has been bothering you and Lee the past week."

"Good, I will let Lee know as well for when I see him later in the early evening." She says before starting to walk away to look for her vehicle just prior to gathering up Eric. "Bye!" She says loudly with walking away.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine had called Melrose at home to let him that Eric has been arrested, and will be taken into the bullpen agency for interrogation.

"Excellent Francine. I will be coming in to supervise the interrogation. Just be sure Eric is given the drug in order to get him to talk about his latest mission." He says gruffly over the phone.

"Yes sir I will inform the lab technicians to get things together before interrogating the foreign agent." She says rather calmly.

"Good work Francine. What about Amanda?" He asked about his star pupil.

"She is fine Billy. She was a real trouper with holding her revolver against his back until we arrived to take over the operation. Amanda is going home to talk with her mother before heading back out again."

"Stetson I would assume she is going to see him this evening?" He states rather calmly with not wanting to make a complete fool of himself with the relationship.

"To answer your question Billy, it's a yes." Francine quoted with her answer over the phone. "Any way sir, we will see you soon at the agency." She ends the conversation to see that her partner was inside in the back with Eric being watched very closely with his weapon.

As for Amanda, she finally arrived home to speak with her mother about her health issues.

Walking through the house. Amanda was able to find her mother inside the library for where the computer is located.

"How's it going mother?" She asked at the entrance of the library doorway.

"Looking up information on breast cancer. There is so much on the Internet. I was getting a headache after awhile with bringing up all of those web sites."

"That's good mother. I came home to check up on you to see how your doing before I leave to see Lee Stetson tonight."

"Do me a favor Amanda? Please be careful since this is your second time together with-in the pass few days." She says with turning off the computer after spending the pass few hours on the Internet.

"I will mother. Please don't worry but yourself since your going to have your appointment Tuesday to have your breasts examined. Now if you will excuse me, I need to rest an hour before heading on over to his apartment."

"Sure, have a nice little nap Amanda." As she watches her daughter leave the library to head upstairs to sleep an hour.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Scarecrow's Last Mission

When Billy arrived at the agency. He gave the official orders to drug the agent to find out on whether they will be able to get any information out of him.

When he checked in with the technician. He had made sure he wanted everything to work out for there benefit.

"Dr. Lindstrom make sure that this man is who he says he is. Along with why he's here in the first place, and I need to know on what is going on with the Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid."

"Yes sir. There is a slight chance that he's been trained not to give out any type of information." Dr. Lindstrom says with having to deal with spies for over 25 years.

By the way where is Francine?" Melrose with a serious tone of voice.

"She's inside setting up scenario with Eric. Francine is drinking coffee in front of him. While Eric had asked for a diet soda, and so far he's been drinking it to our advantage."

"Don't tell me, you drugged the soda without his knowledge?" Billy says with curiosity in his expression. "Amazing!"

Inside the interrogation room number four.

Eric having changed into an orange prison suit. His hands are loose in front of him. While his ankles are in shackles underneath the black long table.

Francine has a note pad in front of her with a blue ball point pen with her coffee.

"So Eric. Tell me how did you manage to get caught so easily from a level three agency agent?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Just lucky I quest. And besides Amanda knew what she was doing in the first place. What's the matter your jealous of the woman?" He says that really hit a real nerve with her, as she gulps down her luke warm coffee and placing it in front of her trying to stay calm.

"I' m not jealous of the woman any way. I just didn't care to have her join the agency having to be a housewife of all things with two boys. And besides it's none of your business any way for when it comes to my emotions." She states with slamming her hand onto the table to make him jump a little from her over all reaction.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine was watching the reaction of Eric with him drinking his diet soda laced with drugs.

It's going to be very soon before he starts to talk about his over all mission.

Billy Melrose was watching through the glass parition of the interrogation room number four. So far with Melrose watching the proceedings, his best agent Francine was doing very well holding up against him with the insults.

"So Eric, what is your real name by off chance?" Francine asked with placing the coffee cup closer to her on the side.

Eric started to laugh with hearing the question as he gets comfortable in his seat in front of the agent. "My name is Sergio Ferhay from Italy. I was asked to come to the United States to supervise the two defectors from Korea and Russia."

"Ok. Why for the most part?" Francine says.

"I don't have all of the details for when it comes to those two. But I understand it has something to do with the Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid Program."

"What is supposed to happen Sergio with the grid?"

"Blow up all of the nuclear missiles to start a cascade effect around the globe."

"OH MY GOD! I just don't believe all this." She says with shaking her left hand from her nerves. "When is this supposed to happen Sergio?"

"Once they are able to kill the president of the United States once they are able to get the codes from his system."

Francine needed to take a break and Melrose was able to see the stress on her face from the questioning. With the security guard standing inside with Melrose. He sends the guard in to watch Sergio for a few moments until Francine is ready to continue with the interrogation.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Walking out of the interrogation room. Francine needed to take a break. But when she saw Billy Melrose, she knew that she was in trouble with having to finish the interview.

"Sir, did you hear all that?" She said with moving towards the door to move out into the agency bullpen. She was still very much frustrated with the entire situation.

"I heard Francine. We need to find out just where are the two defectors being protected." He says with moving behind her into the bullpen.

"It just could be where they are staying inside the embassy for the Washington, D.C. area." She replied with turning around to face her boss.

"This means, we will have to send in a team of agents under cover to flush them out into the open. Francine I need for you to put together a team for me that will be able to do the proper job. Understand?" He responded with his question in regard to putting together

"Ok Billy. But for now I need a coffee and a snack to feel better before I go back into that room."

"Fine, just be quick about it Francine."

After Amanda had woke up from her short nap. She was feeling some what better, even though she needed a quick shower before going over to Stetson's apartment.

But first before leaving after changing into clean clothes, and a small overnight bag to be staying over night.

Walking out of her room. She found her mother in her room with the lights down and has fallen asleep under the blankets. She left afterwards taking the kitchen entrance and into the garage to take her vehicle out into the main room to head for Stetson's place.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose left for his office. He had a number of phone calls that needed to be made. And one of them was to the National Security office Jerry Walters with his very close ties to the President of the United States.

Walking into his office. He needed to vent some of his excess energies with this nonsense going on inside the interrogation room.

Sitting down into his brown chair from behind his desk. Taking out his phone index to make those phone calls. He was able to find Jerry Walters number with punching in the numbers.

Francine having gotten herself together both mentally and physically. She was ready to go back into the interrogation room with Eric. Even though not his real name at all.

Walking past the guard. She had asked him on whether everything was ok inside.

"It's fine. The drug is still working into his system Francine." He states with looking back inside before she able to enter.

"Thanks." As she says walking into the room. It was feeling some what warm for some odd reason. She will have to have someone check it out later once she was done with her interview.

"Now lets start this again. Have you spoken with your lawyer?"

"Nope! He's tied up in court for some reason. He was called back in to speak with the judge on a legal point that was mention during his case."

"That's too bad. Does this mean you won't talk any further?" She asked knowing full well the drug that is in his blood stream won't stop him from talking.

"What else would you like to know?" He asked giving her the signal that it was ok to ask more questions.

"Give me some names of local agents working in this area. You can write there names on the yellow pad if possible." She says as she hands him the pad and blue pen.

Amanda this time was enjoying her ride this time around. She was lucky no one was tailing her.

She was only a few moments away from Lee Stetson's apartment.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda decided to quickly call Stetson to let the man know she was almost at his apartment.

Stopping on the side of the road in order to let the traffic pass by. She didn't need to wind up into an accident while talking on the phone.

Dialing the number. For which goes through directly to his address. "Hello, this is Amanda. Lee I will be arriving to your address in five minutes." She says while waiting to hear his response.

"That's fine Amanda. Knock on the door to let me know your arrived. Is everything ok with yourself?" He asked.

"Fine Lee. No trouble this time around with no one tailing me to here. It's good news I might say."

"Ok, see you soon sweetie." He response over the phone.

"Bye...Lee..I love you." She felt a little over whelmed with saying the words. But she does love the man a great deal. In spite of all of the issues they had to deal with over the years.

The conversation ends with Amanda checking the mirror to make sure the traffic flow was very light. She pulled out into the road to drive off into Stetson's apartment.

Inside the Interrogation room number four

Francine finally was able to get most of the answers from the agent. With the yellow pad, there were 15 names listed of agents working in the Washington, D.C. area.

There was a second list of companies also located in the area having to deal with weapons traffic, along with drugs and jewels.

"If I give this second list into the proper superiors. Will these companies will still be in business once the raid is upon them?" She directed the question to the drugged agent.

"Yes they will be still in business. Since no one knows about me having to be interrogated by the agency. Once they do find out, it will be a totally different story." Eric replied in front of Francine.

"I understand. I' m done with you today. My agents will be taking you to a witness protection program once I leave here. I will inform my superior officer of your cooperation with giving this information."

"I had no choice in the matter with having been drugged against my knowledge."

"True." As Francine orders the security people to take the agent out of the interrogation room and connections with the witness protection program.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Eric was being transported out of the agency to an unknown location to protect him from his people, and anybody else. Francine having given the authorization to have him escorted out and into an black armored truck. Two drivers and three guards in the back will be watching the agent, along with the route they were heading out of Washington, D.C.

As for Francine, she went to see Billy Melrose for the final time this evening before she is able to head on home.

Knocking on his door. She was able to hear his voice telling her to come on into the office. Even though she's exhausted, she was starting to feel a little bit better after getting away from the interrogation room.

She walks in to find him packing up his brief case and other essentials to leave for home as well. It's been an interesting day and evening for everyone involved.

"Sir, I' m here to make a final report. Here are the lists that was given by the agent. Plus the fact he's currently is on his way to the disclosed location for the Witness Protection Program." She states with sitting down in the chair in front of him.

"Good Francine. Lets just hope that he won't be found out by his own people that he had talked to the U.S. government."

"He wasn't too happy after spilling the beans with being drugged by the soda we gave him."

Melrose chuckled a little to hear about the agent complaining about being drugged was funny. "I can imagine. Any how good work Francine. We just need to verified all of the information about the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid program, or else the government is in trouble." He says before starting to cough with his throat having to be dry.

"Sir, are you all right?" She asked with getting up to leave.

"Just a dry cough Francine. I haven't had much of anything to drink during the past few hours. But I will drink plenty of liquor for when I get home."

"Fine. Sir, Good night and take care of yourself getting home."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow at the staff meeting in the morning. Hopefully the agency will be able to get a number of things done with the latest information provided."

"I hope it pans out for our benefit and the U.S. government Billy." They walk out of his office and the bull pen sector taking the elevator to the ground level.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th Scarecrow's last Mission

Amanda King didn't know what type of evening she was going to have with Lee Stetson. She would have move slowly with the entire evening.

Even though her emotions inside of her is still reeling. But at least she's able to realize them, and she needs to go slow with pushing herself into an relationship.

When she had phoned him five minutes earlier, she needed to let him know that she was on her way over.

Moments later...

She made her way into the parking garage of the apartment complex. She was lucky once again to find a spot near his apartment. Checking through the mirror, she was able to turn off the engine without a problem.

But first off she checked her purse for her revolver. She didn't wish to be caught off guard by anyone of the enemies that is roaming around in the Washington, D.C. area.

Moving slowly up the stairs while holding onto the railing. She was able to enter into the door leading inside. It would seem that the manager of the building had left the door open to let anyone walked in.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. She was able to enter onto the floor without an issue. One thing for sure. Someone has been working on adding additional lighting in the hallway.

Knocking on his door. Lee opened the door to let Amanda King into his apartment.

"Hey! You made it again without incident." He helped her with taking off her blue jacket into the closet. While she went to sit down on the couch.

"It was easy this time Lee. What ever is going on, our local spies are currently leaving me alone." She says with a half smile on her face.

He came back in after placing her jacket into the closet. "Are you interested in something to eat?" He asked with moving towards the kitchen area.

"I will have what ever your made this evening. By the way Lee have you heard from anyone from the agency?" She was now acting serious for when it comes to the spy business.

"I heard from Billy. The agent they had in the bull pen interrogation. It turned out to be the sweetner into the pie."

She had no idea what he was talking about until after wards he explained further. "Good god Lee. Every nuclear weapons missile can eventually blow up causing massive destruction through out the entire planet."

"I 'm afraid so Amanda. It's why we were lucky to find out the information now then per later. Come on lets eat so we can discuss this later. Are you planning on staying over Amanda?"

It had to take a moment for her to answer. Knowing full well she was staying after all. "Yes, I' m Lee." As the both of them moved slowly into the spacious kitchen area.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda walked into the kitchen to help Lee with getting the food ready onto the table.

"You don't need to help Amanda. I have everything all set to go at this time."

"That's fine Lee." She sent to sit down at the table filled with all kinds of goodies. She had always known that Lee is a wonderful cook for a long time spy.

The both of them settled down to enjoy there food. It was mostly quiet for a few moments before Amanda started to talk.

"Lee..tell me about the Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid?" She says with sipping her iced tea slowly.

"Oh geez! Amanda...this program is the most important item for when it comes to protecting the United States. Only the president and Vice President have the codes for when it comes to pushing the panic button."

"I do hope the president and his personnel know what is going on lately. I would hate to see them be totally be in the dark."

"From what I understand. Billy, Francine and others were able to pass along the information that was taken from the foreign agent Eric."

"The very same man that was taking pot shots at me and yourself?" She replied with taking in a deep breath to calm herself a little.

"To answer your question..yes. But at least Francine was able to gather a number of names to help us out with the Defense Grid and other programs. Francine called me earlier in what she done with getting the information."

"How so Lee?"

"By drugging Eric's diet soda without his knowledge." He announced with taking a bite of his Chicken salad.

"That had to be some sight to see with Francine having to be in control." As she chuckles at seeing the scene in her mind.

The next ten minutes was spent feeding there faces until it was time to clean up.

"Amanda, are you in the mood to watch a movie. Or would you rather go upstairs and sleep a little?" He asked with feeling nervous with having to ask the question.

"I will watch the movie with you before we both go upstairs to the bedroom."

"Ok...let me go set it up Amanda."

"What's the title of the movie?" She asked with moving out of the kitchen.

"All of the President's Men." He says with a straight face.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Author's notes: Please be advised for the readers that the rating will change to M due to the nature of the sexual act between Amanda and Lee Stetson.**

It was beginning to be hard for Amanda watching the movie with Lee. She's been pushing herself not to touch him during the past hour with the movie on.

And during this time. Lee was able to notice this action by Amanda. She was holding back her emotions to make it hard over all.

He turns away from the screen to look at the face of Amanda. She was scared that's for sure. "What's wrong Amanda?" As he touches her face with gentle emotion.

"I just don't know Lee. My emotions are so mixed up. I' m letting the past two years get in the way of rebuilding our relationship." She states with staying in her position of watching the screen.

"What is it that I have to prove to you that I love you a great deal?" He responds with placing her down onto the couch, even though she wasn't fighting his moves.

Slowly with his hands he goes to open up her yellow button down blouse to exposed her yellow open front wired bra.

At this point Amanda King was feeling rather vulnerable with what he's doing to her, and right now she was getting up her nerve to continue on with the rest of the evening.

"Please Lee continue." She says with giving him the permission.

After a brief moment of deciding. Lee exposes her perky breasts being released from the bra. And with his fingers playing with the excited nipples. Amanda started to moan from his actions.

It was at this moment he says into her ear. "Would you like to take this into the bedroom?"

"I would lee. But first kiss me hard." She says softly into his face as he pulls her into the hardest kiss she ever had in her life. Along with the fact she was trying to catch her breath into her lungs.

But then she did something to really shock him. She goes to pull down the zipper of his black trousers. She then places her hand inside of his white boxers to feel his hardening erection to really surprise her more then ever.

"You keep this up Amanda. I' m going to be coming quickly to spoil everything." He states feeling Amanda's hand playing little games with his man-hood.

"Into the bedroom we go Lee. But quickly!" She replied with taking her hand out of his crotch.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Several hours later after there sexual romp. Lee Stetson was sound asleep in bed. When Amanda slipped out to head for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

She was actually feeling rather good about herself, even though some what sore in certain areas of her body. But she didn't care at all at this time.

She had a great deal to think about after Lee earlier asked her to marry him in the heat of passion. She had told him that she needed the time to think before giving the answer to his question.

She moves into the kitchen area after walking slowly downstairs. The night lite was the only thing on at the moment, as she moves into the kitchen with turning on the light over head.

She goes to pick up the teapot to fill it with hot water and then placing it onto the stove. She was able to find the tea bags, sugar and milk from inside the different cabinets and frig.

After the teapot had started to scream. She then decided to sit down and just reflect in regard to her entire life. She has her mother Dotty, her two boys Philip and Jamie. Along with now the love of her life, and she needs to let Lee Stetson know that she is going to be saying yes to his question on wanting to marrying him.

Even though Amanda was thinking about Lee's words a few days ago about working his last mission as a spy for any organization including working for Billy Melrose.

She is not sure how this is going to happen. But she is not going to stop him never the less. She just hopes he's not going to be disappointed with quitting entirely. As she takes a sip of her tea and cookie.

After she's done with her tea and snack. She is going to be going back up stairs and snuggle against her future husband.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was early morning in Washington, D.C. at the embassy. Both Chow Ming and Ahtod Vlad were going to be escorted out of the embassy by the agent Blue Dolphin.

They will be meeting in a place with three of the scientists involved with trying to destroy the nuclear weapons defense grid.

The meeting is not supposed to last no more then an hour because of security. Before given an assignment by Blue Dolphin.

The two of them had no idea what the assignment was going to be. Since the agent was extremely quiet about it with meeting up into the under ground tunnels some 15 miles outside of Washington, D.C. Very few of the United States military know about the under ground tunnels.

Being inside the black truck. The two of them and the driver are told step out to be checked. While the agent Blue Dolphin gives the code to bring the truck and the two into the compound.

Moments later...

There are over 100 personnel involved with the discussions about the defense grid.

The Russian and the Korean were talking in there own language telling them how to destroy the grid. Even though it's going to take time maybe like three months or more for the entire plan to take effect.

After going over the details of the plans in front of them on the table. Ahtod Vlad tells them that this particular section is very tricky. Especially when codes are needed to enter into the computer systems.

Colonel Jerald in his late fifties and part of the under ground military the past 15 years. He says that agents are currently working on receiving those codes.

As Ahtoh Vlad shakes his head not really believing it. But he had no choice but to wait it out for now.

The last few moments was to go over the final details. Before Blue Dolphin came over to the two ready to leave. But he told them that he was ready to discuss there mission.

But first all three of them had gotten back into the vehicle to discuss the mission.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th Scarecrow's Last Mission

"All right relax now until I am ready to discuss the mission." Blue Dolphin says with pulling out his lighter to take a smoke with his cigar outside of the vehicle. He tells them that he needs to do this for a few moments before beginning.

The two defectors inside were getting some what pissed off at having to be waiting like this in the first place.

After a few moments. Blue Dolphin was finished mostly with his dirty habit. Taking out an envelope from the glove department in the front.

He hands them the envelope to take a look at the two photos and a bio on the both of the agents.

"I want you to kill them Ming and Vlad any way you two need to do. They are agents working for the agency. I need for you to find them and as I said kill them. Agent Lee Stetson code name Scarecrow has been working over ten years for the spy company."

"And what about the woman?" Vlad says in broken English.

"Amanda King is basically a courier. She has been his partner for three years before he left the country two years ago. But he's back now and working with Amanda for another spy company run by our boss Anderson Cooper."

"Understand. Since we are doing this mission for you and others. How much are we going to be paid for this action?" Chow Ming from Korea asked with a tone that Blue Dolphin didn't care for.

"The both of you will be paid. I have your debit cards with the pass words to tap into your accounts." He says with taking the cards out from another envelope from inside his coat pocket.

"How much are we getting paid for all this?" Ming asked with concern in his tone.

"$500,000 dollars each to get the job done. Now finish reading the bio's on both before I drop you off at a motel near where Stetson and King have been spotted going to the agency or to see Anderson Cooper."

"How are we going to pay for the motel?" Vlad asked with the question. Since he likes to cover all of his basics for when it comes to different jobs.

"Your be able to use your debit cards to pay for everything once your signed into your own rooms." Blue Dolphin announced with watching them finish reading the file on them.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Scarecrow's Last Mission

The agent Blue Dolphin was able to drop off the two Ming and Vlad at the Galaxy Inn right next to the Galaxy diner that on occasions Lee Stetson and Amanda King attend.

There wasn't a problem for the two to pay for their two rooms with the debit cards. Even though the manager was glad in a way they paid this way instead of credit cards.

Ming and Vlad decided to walk over to the Galaxy diner to discuss plans on how to find Stetson and King.

They walked into the diner at night with the place being busy with patrons. They were lucky to get a table in the corner near the bathrooms.

In broken English. Chow starts to talk to his Russian associate sitting across from at the table. "We need to call Anderson Cooper and tell him who we are. Otherwise we need to ask him about this Stetson and Amanda King."

"No doubt Chow, he will tell us everything on how to go about it." Vlad says with taking a sip of his tea. While waiting for there sandwiches from the kitchen.

" There is a phone outside of this diner. Maybe you can call Cooper at his home and asked him." Chow replies to his friend.

"We are going to need change in order to use the phone. Asked the hostess at the register about the change. Vlad said to his Korean friend.

After they were able to finish up with the food and drink. Chow went up front to pay the bill with the debit card without a problem. Since they machine that takes the cards was able to give change to the patron in order to use the phone outside. Actually there was a row of phones to choose from.

Moments Later...

Chow choose the first phone near the door since no one was using the phones. The operator was able to tell Chow just how much the call was going to cost once Anderson answers.

It didn't take long once Chow explaining to Anderson. He was able to tell them where they live, hang outs and where King's two boys are staying for the moment.

"Chow just be sure you and Vlad know what your doing. This is a very dangerous situation. Since the both of you were given this mission."

In broken English. "I understand sir. Thank you for the information. I need to go now with the monies running out on the call."

"That's Fine. Good luck with your mission. Night Chow." He says with the end of the phone call ending.

It was at this point that Chow Ming went back inside to meet up with his partner and head back to there rooms to rest a little.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was early morning for a Monday. Amanda needed to leave to meet up with her mother Dotty. Before she leaves for the doctors to have her breasts checked.

When she had slipped out of the bed from her companion Lee Stetson. She decided to leave a note on the dresser to let him know where she had gone.

Since she was not due into work with Anderson until ten a.m., while Lee will be working in the field with other agents.

Making no noise at all. She opened the front door of the apartment walking out with no one being around on the side walk or street. As she reaches her vehicle to get and head on home to catch her mother.

And she does just by five minutes. Dotty was walking out of the house to head for her car inside of the garage. When her daughter Amanda arrived in front to get her mother's attention.

When her mother saw her daughter. She started to shake her head with having her daughter wanting to speak with her quickly.

"Really Amanda I need to be going now." Dotty says with being some what upset with her daughter.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment with wishing you all the best with going to see the doctors." She says with standing next to her mother's car to talk for a brief moment.

"Thanks I hope everything is going to be just fine Amanda. Listen I have to go now in order to arrive a little bit early with being a Monday morning."

"I understand mother. Go ahead while I am going inside to take a quick shower and change of clothes before heading into work today." She exclaimed quickly with seeing her mother move off into the street.

Meanwhile there was a unmarked black SUV with two males inside with binoculars watching the woman talking to Amanda King being watched and now tailed. Chow told Vlad to slowly move off into the traffic. It's there job to watch where the woman is going for now. Later they will decide on the next option of there mission.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chow was checking the photos that was given to him and his partner Vlad. "I believe it's Amanda King's mother Dotty. From sources given, she has an appointment with the clinic doctor this morning."

"And it's our job just to follow Ming. Unless the orders has been changed." Vlad says to Chow sitting next to him in the vehicle.

"Nothing has changed as yet." He said with moving off to follow the woman.

 **Back at the house...**

Amanda was able to take a quick shower and change of clothes before heading out to work. She has been thinking about today having to be extremely interesting day.

Between Anderson, her mother Dotty and Lee Stetson. Her emotions are going to be on high level.

Entering into the kitchen. It was at this particular moment she heard the phone ring. Right away Amanda went to answer it from the kitchen counter.

"Hello, this is Amanda. Who is this?" She asked on a even keel over the phone.

"Amanda, it's Lee. I know that I will be seeing you later. But first I have field work that needs to be done. Why did you leave so early?" He asked in great concern.

"I had to leave to catch up with my mother. Today is the day that she finds out on whether she has breast cancer or any other condition. I needed to tell her all the best with finding out with my emotional support."

"I understand Amanda. I won't bother you any further since your in need of getting into work today with Anderson Cooper."

"You can bother me any time you feel like Lee. Otherwise I will let you go since I have to get out of here." Amanda exclaimed with her feelings.

"Of course Amanda. Just to let you know I love you. If I didn't say it enough last night I am very sorry."

"Don't be Lee. You will have plenty of time to say it to me when this mission is over with. I must go now...Love you as well Lee." It was at this moment the phone went dead. It was her time now to move out of the house and work.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty West was having a hard time finding a parking spot. She just couldn't believe it that the clinic can be so busy for a Monday morning.

Taking another five minutes of her time. She saw that a patient came out to head for the grey Volkswagen close to the main entrance.

She was very lucky finally that she was able to pull into the parking spot. She needed to get moving or else she is going to be late with signing in.

She walked into the clinic main lobby entrance. She walked up to the counter to sign her name and the doctor she is supposed to be seeing this morning.

"Dotty West...Dr. Lomdardo will be your doctor today to check you out. He has scheduled three tests for you to make sure all is in order. He will be ready to see you in 15 minutes."

"Thanks. I will sit down and get myself comfortable." She smiles before moving over to the couch that was next to several magazines that needs to be read by the patrons.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dr. Lombardo having worked the Breast Cancer society for the last 15 years. It's only recently he was asked to work for the clinic having to be short of staff. Dr. Lombardo was in his office after checking his last patient. He currently had a recent medical file on Dotty West. There was a note from the last doctor had checked her. He had found a small lump under her right breast.

However it's why Dotty had decided on her own to have this checked out further.

After reading the last of the medical file. He was ready for his patient.

He walks out into the lobby section filled with patients for the different clinic doctors. There would be 12 today on duty for various of conditions.

Dr. Lombardo walks out to look for his patient. He found her sitting having to be reading one of the medical magazines. "Dotty West, I am Dr. Lombardo. I will be in charge of your case today. We need to discuss your concerns, please come with me to my office."

 **Moments Later in his office. Including one of his nurses came in to do an exam on Dotty West.**

 **But first the doctor started to ask her a series of questions for when she started to feel she had a problem with her breasts.**

After asking all of the questions. It was now time for the exam by the nurse in the examining room. She was told to change into a hospital gown while laying down on the table with her arms over her head.

Nurse Suzanne Moore has been doing this type of work for the clinic during the last five years. She tells the patient of the following. "Please let me know on whether I will hurt you during the exam."

"I will be sure to tell you." Dotty says with taking in a deep breath into lungs before continuing. "Ok, I am ready Nurse Moore." As she looks up at her name plate...


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Some time during the exam. The nurse placing her fingers and hand underneath her right breast. She was able to feel a small tissue node that is the cause of the patient's concern.

The nurse looked down into the face of the patient. Dotty, there is differently something inside. It's why the doctor has set up three tests including taking a bio to check the tissue under the microscope.

And before Dotty West is going to be taken to the fourth floor to have the tests performed. But before she does. Nurse Suzanne Moore will take a small sample of the tissue affected to the lab on the first floor.

Meanwhile getting Dotty off the table. The nurse called in Dr. Lombardo to speak with his patient further.

After taking the sample. The nurse headed for the lab on the first floor.

Dotty had asked the doctor on how long will it take to know the results of the tissue sample.

"Depending on how busy the lab is this morning. It should take at least three to four hours to know the results."

"I just hope to god doctor the results will be normal. Since there has been breast cancer over the years in my family history."

"We will know after all of the other tests are completed Dotty. Let me call the lab on the fourth floor to have you take the MRI, CAT-SCAN and one other. Excuse me for a moment."

Dotty all of a sudden felt alone after the doctor left outside of his office to call for the lab on when the tests will be ready.

Moments later...

Dr. Lombardo came back in to give her the news that the technician will be here in five minutes to take you upstairs. But for now I will check on the tissue sample and find out on whether they know anything at all." He said before moving to his phone in his office to make the call.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Sorry Doc. The lab is just a tad behind on their results. Try again in an hour."

" I will do that." Dr. Lombardo says to the tech over the phone. Getting up from his desk. He went to speak with Dotty West in the examining room waiting for him.

"There you are Doc. I beginning to wonder something is going on with the lab." Dotty says with a slight grin on her face.

"No such luck. Besides the lab is somewhat behind on their results for the different tissue cultures. Come on we can go up to the floor for your tests. Maybe we will know afterwards the results of the tissue culture."

"Fair enough Dr. Lombardo. I need to get this over with already." She replied with moving up from the chair to follow the doctor.

Finding the main elevator. Dr. Lombardo pushed the fourth floor for the tests. He was able to see his patient some what nervous. "You need to take it easy Dotty. Your results will be known very soon."

"I hope so. As with a course of action if and when there is one for when it comes to my condition." She says very calmly with her tone.

Finally the elevator opened onto the fourth floor. Dr. Lombardo stopped off at the nurses station.

He bends over the counter to look for Dotty West's testing chart. He finds it having to be in the very beginning of the pile.

"Excellent lets go Dotty." They moved off down the hall for where the MRI and CAT-SCAN rooms are available for his patient.

Taking a moment. Technician Jose Rogas came out of the office to greet Dr. Lombardo and his patient. "Doc, the rooms are ready to be used. My last patient cancelled out, so your patient is lucky this time around."

"Thanks Jose. Lets go get our patient ready inside." Doc said to his friend and co-worker.

Moments later Dotty West was inside the MRI machine. She was told to relax while the machine was running. It was a little loud even though the patient was wearing ear plugs.

15 minutes later the tech was done with taking the photos from inside the office. Dr. Lombardo was looking at the shots of 50 that was taken.

So far the news was looking really well for Dotty West. But he won't know for sure until all of the tests were done.

"Ok Dotty, you can get up now. I will help you up." Tech Rogas says to the patient taking out the ear plugs from her ears.

"Thanks...that was a little rough with the noise." She said with a slight smile moving away out of the room to head out into the hallway waiting for the doctor.

Dr. Lombardo walked out from the office to enter into the hallway. "There you are. Are you ready for the next stage of the testing?"

"I am Doctor."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"I am ready . Afterwards I need to call my daughter Amanda King." She says with walking behind the doctor to head for the other room for the second Inside chamber. But at least the noise won't be all this bad.

When they arrived after passing a number of traffic in the hallway.

However in the lab with the patient tissue sample from the right breast. The technician finally was able to get a proper count on the tissue. He's going to have to call Dr. Lombardo in regard to the results after waiting for such a long while.

Colorado Rockies Inside the Military defense Grid MISSILE SILO

None of the technicians knew that the missile inside the silo was rigged to blow in five minutes.

Soviet technicians having to be working for weeks were able to place the explosive device to be the start of problems for the United States military and the President of the United States .

General Thompkins was in his office 25 miles away from the silo was finishing up paper work. When he heard the alarm telling him something was wrong at silo number 112.

Getting on his phone. He needed to find out on what exactly was going on inside the silo. While looking out the bunker window. There was a massive explosion from inside the silo. It would of seem that the missile blew up killing everyone in the immediate area.

Meanwhile seeing the mushroom cloud. General Thompkins had to call for a general quarters and a investigation as to what has happened.

The population some fifty miles away would want some type of answers as to why the missile silo had blown. After years of political battles with not wanting the government to build the silo and placing a nuclear missile inside.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 scarecrow's last mission

General Thompkins needed to send out a full alert to all military installations on a possible chance that another missile silo will blow.

Along with any spy agency involved. Billy Melrose having to be at his office for a Monday afternoon. He was sitting in the front of the computer terminal for when a security message was coming in from outwest.

When Melrose looked at the report. He was in complete shock that the people involved with taking down the U.S. government started their action already.

Melrose called in Francine to give her the news about the defense grind missile silo blowing. "OMG Billy this is just awful. Are you going to inform Lee of the news since he and Amanda are working on the case?"

"Not yet Francine. He's out in the field working for Anderson Cooper for his company. I will try contacting him in a few minutes. But for now I need for you to contact the other agents involved."

"Right away sir." As Francine had gotten up from her seat to leave and start working on Billy's request.

Meanwhile back at the clinic hospital

Dotty West was waiting for the final results in the doctor's office. Dr. Lombardo was conferring with another specialist to decide on a course of action.

She was starting to become nervous when the doctor hasn't shown up. She went out into the lobby to speak with someone at the counter. The nurse was very busy talking to another patient, while the second nurse was on the phone discussing medical techniques.

Five minutes later...

Dr. Lombardo was alone having to come off the main elevator. He was carrying the results of his patient Dotty West.

Walking over to the counter. The nurse told him that his patient has been out here a few times wondering what was going on.

"I will go speak with her now in my office." He says with moving away from the counter.

Walking over to his office. He goes to knock quickly in order to let Dotty West know he's arrived.

"It's about time Dr. Lombardo. Do you realize how long I have been waiting?" She says with anger in her tone. She was tired, thirsty and needs to go on home.

"Well worth the wait to know the results. I must say Dotty, you are a lucky woman to have your life spared." He announced even though she had no idea just what he was talking about.

"What does that mean Doc?" She asked with shifting in her seat to get more comfortable.

"You don't have cancer Dotty. The tissue culture was negative for where we will be using a new laser drill to shrink the small node inside your breast."

"When is this supposed to happen Dr. Lombardo?"

"As soon as we submit the forms into your insurance to find out on whether they will pay for the new medical program. When you have the chance we will need to admit you into the hospital to perform a physical until we hear from your insurance company."

"Thank you doctor for telling me the complete truth. With the laser will it be able to shrink the entire node?" She asked in a serious tone with the question.

"It's going to take a couple of times before we see the results. Otherwise in regard to side effects their should be none. You the patient will have to tell us if there are any at the time."

"Sure Doctor. Can I leave now?" She replied with getting up from the chair.

"Of course you can. We will call you when the information is received. This may take a week or more to get the verification with the insurance company."

"Thanks for your help today." As she leaves to walk out into the clinic lobby and outside finally feeling like a new woman in a way.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty West walked outside of the clinic feeling some what relieved she didn't have cancer after all. Even though she will need surgery to remove the node underneath her right breast.

With the fresh air, she felt all of a sudden really hungry. Instead of taking her car for now. She felt like walking down the street to the Blue Diamond restaurant.

Amanda King was busy in her office the past few hours with files that needed to be signed off by her. So far Anderson Cooper hasn't bother her at all.

Even though she knew that he was in a series of meetings. About what she had no idea at this point.

It was a moment later when her office phone was ringing. She goes to grab the phone that was at the far end of her desk.

"Hello, this is Amanda King. How can I help you?" She says with a normal tone of voice.

"Yes, this is Eric Rollins. Amanda did Anderson forget to tell you that we have a meeting to discuss the latest hardware the company is supposed to purchase?"

"Oh wow! Eric..I am sorry there was nothing said by Anderson. Is it too late to meet?"

"Not really! I am waiting at the park across the street. Meet me there in 15 minutes if possible Amanda." Eric says over the phone from the pay phone at the entrance of the park.

"I will be there. See you soon." Amanda left a message with the secretary in the outer office to let her know just where she was going.

Getting her things together, along with her heavy sweater for the change of weather of late. She walked out side to begin her trek over to the park.

Meanwhile the secretary walked into Anderson Cooper's office to let him know that his plan was working once again.

"Just let me know when Amanda gets back from the meeting with Eric, ok?"

"Yes sir." She walked back out of the office to finish up the rest of her communications. Including the one she received from out west letting Anderson Cooper know about the missile silo blowing to begin with the rest of the agents mission.

 **Moments Later...**

Amanda King arrived at the entrance of the park.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King was able to find Eric inside of the entrance of the park. He was dressed as a bum of sorts holding onto files in his hands.

"Eric, I am here. What's going on that I needed you to meet here of all places out into the open?" She asked even though she was currently having mixed emotions. Along with the fact that she was about to find out something to really shock her in the long run.

"Look Amanda I have something to tell you that your going to need to keep to yourself. I am a double agent working for the United States government. Lately I had conflicting missions for when it comes to you and Lee Stetson."

"Wait a minute! How do you know about Lee Stetson?" She asked calmly to the agent.

"I know Lee very well as Scarecrow. I am just sorry that he left two years ago before deciding on coming back to the states. Otherwise you need to be careful from here on end. Since there are foreign agents that are trying to kill you, Lee and your two boys. Anderson Cooper thinks I work for him and his associates with trying to destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid. Otherwise I am playing with fire on both ends."

"I am sorry to hear that Eric. But for now we need to be doing our job since I have no idea who might be watching us." She says with looking around for the obvious.

"Here you go Amanda. Please read the files before destroying them. What ever you do don't let Anderson get a hold of the files. Ok?"

"Understand Eric." She takes the four files into her hands before heading back to work. She will need to be extremely careful from here on end.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 Scarecrow's Last Mission

As soon as Amanda was done talking with Eric. She started to walk back to the office with the files Eric had given to her. She needed to be sure with her movements entering into the complex that Anderson doesn't stop her. Even though she will have to come up with an excuse.

Taking a brisk walk with finally arriving. She walks inside passing the security guard as he waves her off to head for her office.

"Thanks Tyrone." She says to him with a smile. While taking the elevator to the lower level.

Walking out of the elevator. She was very lucky that she didn't run into her boss. Opening the door to her office. It was left as it was for when she left earlier to meet up with Eric.

Moving inside she locked the door to quickly scan the four files. Since she has a great memory, she would be able to remember all of the details for when she speaks with Scarecrow some time today.

While she was reading. The one file that really hit her nerve was the United States Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid program. She couldn't believe it that action has already started with the destruction of the nuclear missile silo blowing up out west.

Even though the file claims that the military currently is looking into the situation with a full investigation. This she doesn't believe at all. Thinking that the government no doubt has just too many double agents involved.

And no doubt at this point the president of the United States doesn't have any idea as to really trust.

Any way after she was done on all four of the files. She placed them into the shredder machine next to her desk. Afterwards she went back to her normal work with a list of people she needs to call for Anderson Cooper to contact at a later date.

It was ten minutes later when she has some one knocking on her door.

She tells the person on the outside to come on in. It had turned out to be her boss looking for any type of reports he needs.

"There you are Amanda. How did your meeting go?" He asked even though she knows he's the biggest spy going for any country at the highest bidder.

"It went well Mr. Cooper. By the way here is a partial list of those I have called that will donate towards the company. They are all looking for a phone call in the near future from you."

"I will certainly do that Amanda. Thanks for the list while I head back to my office." He says with a grin on his face.

Once he leaves. She felt better that she was alone. And thank god she only had another two hours to go with her job.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Since it was time for Amanda head on home. She had finished up her work and left all of the files into the computer and on the desk with the originals.

She didn't wish to run into Anderson again like earlier. This time she didn't have a problem with walking out as the guard wasn't around this time.

It had felt good for her to breath the fresh air in spite the chill. She was covered well enough with her cotton jacket. Any rate she went looking for her vehicle to drive on home. She was thinking a great deal about her mother and Lee.

As for Lee Stetson. He was running away into an alley way after someone started to take pot shots at him. He was supposed to meet up with some one in the park using his disguise as a bum. When two shots went past his head and the bullets hitting into the trees.

Stetson started to run into an alleyway with several buildings. Looking around to see if anyone was following him. There was no one for the moment. As he continued to back track with trying to get back to his vehicle. This is when he decided to take off his bum hat and wipe off some of the black materials on his face and hands.

Making it back to his vehicle in the park. There were no more shots taken at him. This had to be reported back to the agency. But he was going to wait until he was able to get back home to his apartment.

No way in hell was he going to say something to Amanda. She has already been freaked out with what has been going on with the entire affair.

Amanda was glad to be home as she walked into the kitchen. She was able to find her mother having a cup of coffee and a donut in front of her.

"Mother how are you?" She asked with seeing a smile on her face for a change. How did the tests go for you?"

"I am fine. My doctor wants me to go into hospital using a laser to shrink a non cancer node under the right breast. My insurance company has been informed. Hopefully we will know with-in the week on whether they will aloud the operation."

"Mother that is wonderful news. Here you were worried about the other type of cancer." She says with sitting on down next to her mother.

"I feel so much better about it after going though all of those tests that had me cringing inside from the closeness and the noise." She says with taking a sip of her coffee and donut. "I don't why I am having this coffee and donut. I had something earlier at the Galaxy diner once I was able to get out of the hospital."

"Mother, why don't I join you for the coffee. While I check the frig for anything interesting for a snack. I know that dinner is coming up soon."

"We can always call for Chinese food Amanda. I will treat this time around. Ok?" Dotty says with a smile and placing a hand onto her daughter's shoulder.

"Sure why not mother." Amanda exclaimed with some what excitement in her voice.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda started to talk to her mother in the kitchen. Once she found out the information about what the doctor's plan to do.

"Mother, you told me that it's going to take at least a week to hear from the insurance company. Just what if they decide to turn you down on the special surgery. Just what are you going to do on if and when this happens?"

Dotty shook her head after hearing her daughter's question. "If and when it does happen. I will need to discuss it further with my doctors. But for now we just wait and see with the results of sending in the paperwork."

"Any rate mother I just hope it's good news with-in the coming week. Now here is the phone please call for the Chinese food while I get myself ready to head on over to Lee's apartment."

"Have you heard from Lee today?" Dotty asked while dialing the Chinese food number.

"Not yet mother." She had to stop talking since her mother was speaking with the hostess over the phone. It only took a few moments to order the items both ladies want to eat this evening.

"There you go Amanda. The food will be here in forty minutes." Dotty says with a smile on her face.

"Ok mother. I will be in my bedroom changing clothes. I don't know on whether Lee will be home after working in the field all day."

"Amanda, I know this is none of my business for when it comes to Lee. Why don't you call him and find out where he's at right now?"

"I will call him mother later after I am done with my Chinese food." Amanda felt like she was being push into certain things, and one of them was Lee Stetson.

"Fine with me Amanda. I will call you when the food arrives."

"Great! Be down in a little while after a take a quick shower and change clothes."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda had changed her clothes after taking a quick shower. She had a feeling that the Chinese food might of been delivered. And if this is the case she was starving for the most part.

But first inside the bedroom she needed to put together a few things together for when she drives over to Stetson's apartment. Otherwise she will have to call him after she was done eating.

After she was done putting her things together. She than walked downstairs for where she was greeted by her mother . She announced to Amanda that the Chinese food was nice and hot ready to be eaten inside the kitchen.

Amanda had ordered her usual Shrimp with lobster sauce, egg roll and egg drop soup with the noodles. While Dotty loves her Pork fried rice with spareribs and a egg roll.

Neither lady spoke to each other while finishing up their food. Even though Dotty wanted to talk more about her health condition. But opted not to say anything further to let her daughter leave for her future husband's apartment.

"Mother I will be in the living room to call Lee. I need to be sure that he's home before I make a mistake and show up with no one their." She says with taking a last bite of her egg roll.

"Sure sweetie. Say hi to Lee for me, Amanda. Ok?" She says with throwing out the bag of garbage left from the food order.

Amanda grabs the house phone to bring it into the living area. She goes to plug in the connector into the wall plug to get a signal with making the call.

Dialing the number. She was able to hear that someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello...This Lee Stetson. How can I help you, Amanda?" He was able to see the number come up on the caller I.D.

"Lee, I am calling to make sure your home. Is it fine for me to be coming over for the night?" She says while waiting for his response on the question.

"Of course Amanda, you can come on over. I only just arrived myself an hour ago. I have a great deal to tell you when your going to finally arrive at the apartment."

"Good enough Lee. I will be leaving the house in a few moments. Before I forget. My mother wants to say hello to you. She wishes all the best for you and your health for the most part."

"That's nice of her. I will end this now Amanda. See you soon." As the phone goes click marking the end of the conversation between the both of them.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee wasn't going to say a word to Amanda about the person that was taking pot shots at him earlier on. Unless she really insists. Than he's going to be forced to say something to her in the first place.

Even though their relationship is finally getting back to normal. In spite of adding the fact that Amanda had told him that she still very much loves him a great deal. As with himself giving it away with his emotions that he loves her as well.

It's going to be hard for Lee Stetson to get himself back into the mode of loving someone like Amanda King.

Anyway he changed his clothing from today. And placed on a light brown tee and long cotton pants to feel comfortable in to watch tv, eat and other activities depending on how Amanda agrees their sexual life.

He made sure all of the windows inside his apartment were tightly secured. He didn't need someone breaking in while Amanda was here this evening.

Plus he walked over to his bar area. Having to made sure he had enough liquid in stock for what ever mood they are in. As it turned out he had plenty of Scotch, Whiskey and two others to last the whole evening.

Including Cheese, Crackers, pretzels and chips to be on hand in case the both of them decide to munch on something while watching a movie on tv.

He was now ready for the evening. While he waited for Amanda King to arrive.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at Oasis Network. Anderson Cooper was receiving several messages from out west and his two defectors. Telling him that all plans were a little behind due to some sort of political red tape.

Ming and Vlad having involved themselves with coming to the United States. Still had a great deal of work that needed to be learned on how to destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid.

Meanwhile he was signing off on the reports that was sent to him. Including the ones that was given to him by Amanda King and the field reports by Manny Rogers aka Lee Stetson.

It was at this time that Cooper pounded the table in his office due to the frustration he was feeling at the moment. It's been a long day for him and he needed to go on home. However he had to made sure that he was able to check all of the reports once again before he does.

 **Meanwhile at the Camper's Camp**

Philip and Jamie were playing chess outside late of the camp. There Guardian would be back in a few moments checking on the area for any one tailing them.

So far they have been lucky. Even though as yet Amanda hasn't decided to bring the boys back to the house and be more protected.

But she decided against it at this time having to make her boys feel slighted at some time.

Philip had won his third game of chess against his brother. As Jamie had gotten mad almost knocked all of the chess pieces onto the cold ground. "Jesus Jamie, do you have to act this way just because I won three games against you."

"Yes! I don't like to lost like this Philip." Jamie says with looking up to see there guardian angel arriving back after his check of the grounds.

"Are you two all right with me being gone thirty minutes?" He asked the two boys looking some what glum.

"I am fine." Jamie said. "Accept for the fact for losing three games of chess against my brother Philip."

"Oh really! All right boys it's getting late. It's time for bed. So I suggest the both get inside and get ready for the evening of sleep."

 **In unison..."** We will go now inside to change and sleep."

"Good now please go before the gremlins come after the both of you." He says to scare them a little about the tale.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King was driving safe this evening with her vehicle. Along with the fact she kept looking through the rare view mirror for anybody that might be tailing her.

Even since she became an junior agent. She has been extremely careful in her movements for where ever she had gone to the past years.

It's a good thing her mother Dotty doesn't know about what she has been doing the past years. And if the spies ever found out. No doubt her mother would be in great jeopardy with her life.

Even though now she would have to worry now about her own life with the up and coming surgery to remove a small node that is under her right breasts. Even if this surgery is relative new with the using of a small laser to burn the node.

Hopefully her mother with luck. Won't have to have any type of medications to make her sicker in the short run.

Any way...

Amanda finally made to Lee Stetson's apartment like it was a regular routine thing for her. But it's not in a big way! She is still trying to cope with what has happened the past two years.

Though her feelings for Lee has changed to be much stronger with love involved. She is willing to be his wife, lover and partner for the future ahead. That's if Lee would be willing to have her in that particular area of his life.

Amanda was able to find her usual parking space in front of the apartment complex. She was beginning to wonder on where all of the patrons had gone from inside the apartment complex.

Walking up to the front door. She had found it to be opened Walked entering into the ground floor lobby. As the lighting inside was normal brightness from the lights.

Moving over to the elevator. She was able to push the sixth floor button to take her to Lee's floor. And during this time she was holding on tight with her purse and her small revolver inside.

It was Lee's idea years ago to have her start protecting herself with the revolver. At first once she had gotten hold of the gun. She was some what too scared for her life with carrying it. But after a while she had gotten used to the idea of having it on her person.

It was moment later the door to the elevator opened. There was no one around at this time of night. Amanda decided to take it slow down to Lee Stetson's apartment.

When she knocked on his door. She could hear his response about having to come on it. And it's exactly what she did.

She walked in feeling some what safe with being inside his apartment...


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Amanda please come on in." Stetson said to Amanda to sit down on the long grey couch. As she sits down to relax a little. Lee Stetson asked her on whether she would like a drink or not.

"Would you be interested in a drink Amanda? What would you like to have?" He asked with walking to the bar in the corner of the living area.

"Yes, I would be interested in a drink Lee." She says with feeling some what nervous all of a sudden. She decides to get up from the couch to look outside the window with the blinds.

Pulling the blinds to the side. She is able to see on the street in front of the apartment. She was able to notice a vehicle she has seen before. And here she had thought that she wasn't being tailed to here.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Lee asked with placing the drink onto the marble coffee table.

"It's that same vehicle that has been following me the past few days Lee." As she takes a deep breath into her lungs with moving over to him.

"That's it Amanda lets go. We will be finally once and for all just who has been following you. Go grab your revolver, while I go get mine." He says with grabbing his revolver and replacing it into his holster.

Amanda ran over to the couch to grab her gun and placed it into her pant pocket.

Opening the front door. Lee and Amanda quickly walked over to the elevator to take them down to the main level of the apartments.

Who ever was inside the black SUV. They saw the two running after them with their guns in hands. It was the two defectors having been ordered to watch them.

However...

Lee was able to stand in front of the car. While told the man driving in the front to stop what he was doing in the first place.

"Get out now!" Stetson hollers at the two inside the SUV waving his gun as with Amanda. "We need to call Billy and let him know just what the hell is going on."

Both of the defectors dropped there weapons onto the ground while slowly moving out of the car.

It was at this moment...

Both men started to talk in broken English. Lee Stetson told them to be quiet for now." The both of you will have the chance to talk later with out superior officer. Do you understand me at all?"

In unison... "Da."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose was at home for when the message arrived on his computer terminal in his office of the house. He's been up late finishing up last minute files for tomorrow's briefing with his superior officer.

His wife Jeannie had come in for a minute having made hot Cocca for him to drink and a snack.

However when the message came in. "Damn! Jeannie I need to head back to the Agency." He says with finishing his drink while going into the bedroom to change into his grey jacket.

"What happened Billy?" She has a high classified rating in order for her to asked the question.

"Stetson and Amanda have in custody two defectors that are involved with the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid. They are bringing them into the Agency bull pen to be interrogated for why they were watching the both of them."

"Be careful sweetie. Please call me when you have the chance. I won't be going out tomorrow."

"Good enough Jeannie. Just make sure you keep an eye for anyone that just doesn't belong in the area. Ok?" He asked with great concern for his wife.

"Will do Billy. Now get out of here before I kick you out." She was being playful with her husband. Even though he knew that she was hiding her inner emotions from him after many years of marriage.

 **Moments later...**

Billy Melrose walked out of the house and onto the pavement and than into the garage for where his Volkswagen was located.

After a few moments. He was off and running while heading for the agency.

 **At the Agency...**

Stetson and Amanda walked into the bull pen. For where they met up with Francine. She was working the over night for a change.

Stetson was able to bring Francine up to date on what is going on with the two defectors. "Bring them into cell number four for now until Billy arrives. And since I do speak Russian and Korean. I will be able to get a clearer picture about the two."

"That's fine Francine. I will join you inside. While Amanda I want you to stay here for now. When you see Billy arrive, please explain to him the situation."

"Ok Lee." Even though she was disappointed that she wasn't aloud to ask questions from inside of the cell.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Scarecrow's last Mission

Moments later after Stetson and Francine entered into the interrogation room with the two defectors.

Amanda King having to be disappointed. She was able to see Billy Melrose enter into the bull pen section. It was at this point Amanda walked over to Melrose while he was talking to his people about the situation.

"Sir. Can I have a word with you for a moment?" Amanda said in a low tone with the question.

"Sure Amanda. Please come into my office for a moment." She follows Melrose into his office to be standing directly in front of him. "Now tell me Amanda what happened?"

"Actually sir I was visiting Lee in his apartment after taking my time to get to his place. At the time there was no one tailing me until I noticed in his apartment looking through the blinds. I found the same vehicle earlier following me I was able to get away."

"So you told Lee they were outside? And this is when the both of you ran out to catch them off guard and bring them here?" He said in his usual tone of voice that some times scare Amanda.

"Yes Mr. Melrose. Those two are the very same that are involved with trying to destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid."

"Damn it Amanda! I just hope Lee and Francine will be able to get anything out of those two. As this entire situation with Oasis Network has blown up into our faces. And we need too stop this before the entire planet is destroyed by those madmen."

"I agree with you sir. Now if you will excuse me I will go wait it out." Amanda said to her boss as she walks out of the office. While Melrose left as well to join Lee and Francine outside of the interrogation glass barrier.

Melrose placed the ear phones onto his ears so that he can hear what they were saying...


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty was starting to be worried about her daughter Amanda. She was supposed to call her once she had arrived at Stetson's apartment.

She would wait any rate. Knowing full well Amanda is a grown woman never the less. Dotty decided to try and sleep without the worries.

She had enough to think about with the up and coming laser surgery on her right breast. Even though she has to wait it out on when the insurance company will send the permission and payment to begin.

Inside the Interrogation number four.

Lee Stetson and Francine after an hour. They were finally able to get the information out of the two defectors. Even though they were mostly scared to be killed by there own people here in the United States.

Stetson had to speak with Billy in the outer room listening to the conversation. And when he came in with the file in his hand. "What's going on Lee?" Melrose asked with taking the vanilla file from his hand.

"They are asking for protection Billy. They would like to be a part of the Witness Protection Agency before there situation gets much worst." Stetson says to his superior officer of the agency.

"Ok Lee. I will call Jackson of this region. He will get in touch with me once the transportation is set up to take them out of here and into the witness safe house."

"Well in this case my job is done at this point for when it comes to those two. I know Amanda probably has been waiting quite some time. Billy, I will sign out and leave with Amanda once again."

"Good luck! Hopefully there won't be any further incident with your evening." Melrose says with a smile and a hand shake with a job well done.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After what happened earlier with the two defectors. Amanda decided to change her mind with going home to check on her mother and two boys.

She had no idea what type of reaction her friend Lee Stetson was going to have once she tells him. When she saw Billy and Lee leave the office. She had a feeling everything was all over for now.

She was just too tired at this point to spend a proper eevening at his apartment. Tomorrow night just might be better for the both of them.

"There you are Amanda. We are all done for tonight." As Billy went the other way to sign out several reports before leaving the agency.

"Lee. I need to tell you something. I think it's going to be for the best with making it for another night like Tomorrow. I just don't wish to have you upset at me for making an decision like this."

"Of course not I am not upset. I had a feeling you were going to change your mind after what happened earlier. I will drive you home to give you more time to spend with your mother. Since she is worried about health at this point."

"Mother needs to hear from the insurance company in order to begin the process with her laser surgery." Amanda said with getting up from her seat after spending the last two hours of nervous waiting.

"Ok Amanda lets go as it's getting past the witching hour." Stetson says to try and brightened up the time with knowing Amanda is exhausted.

"Thanks Lee for trying to cheer me up. When I get home. I will be able to feel much better with a hot shower."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 Scarecrow's Last mission

Chow Ming and Vlad after talking to the agency. They had been granted to be protected by the Witness Protection Agency. They needed to wait a few hours for the officers to arrive and process the paper work.

But what everyone didn't know was the fact the two defectors have been closely watched. And the one person in charge having helped them to arrive into the United States is "Blue Dolphin." He had a feeling that the two defectors couldn't be trusted for the most part.

"Blue Dolphin" after seeing Lee Stetson, Amanda King and their manager Billy Melrose leave the agency to go on home. "Blue Dolphin" needed to keep a close eye on any vehicle having to arrive with picking up the defectors and bring them to the safe house. Until things calm down with all of the countries involved with the destruction of the defense grid.

It wasn't until one hour later when a black S.W.A.T. van drove up at the back entrance of the agency. Security guards working the over night watch were ordered to open the back door and let the two men leave with the officers involved.

There were at least eight men involved with protecting the two defectors and the van itself. However for "Blue Dolphin" he couldn't take the chance of giving himself away.

The only thing he could do at this time is just stay back and follow the S.W.A.T. van to where ever it was going with Ming and Vlad.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was very quiet in the car while Lee was driving her home to the house. However she was able to notice that he kept looking for anyone tailing them in the process.

After parking in front of the house. Lee got out to open the door for where Amanda was sitting. "Thank you Lee. Good night." As she didn't bother nor did Stetson with giving any type of emotional comfort.

Even though it was hard for the both of them to not to be able to touch each other.

"Good night Amanda. Call me in the morning before leaving for work at Oasis Network." He says with walking around the vehicle to get into the car to drive back home or maybe head elsewhere to let off some steam.

"I will call you in the morning." She takes out her keys since her mother never leaves the door unlock. Even when the boys were around at the time.

She walks into the house feeling some what depressed with the entire situation of late. She went into the kitchen having to be feeling hungry. She went looking for something to help her with the mood she was currently in.

But first she needed to find out on rather her mother was up or not. However she would of been here already with Amanda coming into the house.

Quickly she walked up stairs to her mother's room. Only to find her sound asleep in bed with the lights down all of the way. With only a slight door having to be opened a little.

Moments later she was back into the kitchen getting out the items that will help her be rid of her mood.

But for agent Lee Stetson. He stopped off at the local brewery some 15 minutes away. Just about everyone knew him since he's always visited this place at least once a month.

Amanda King even has been here a few times over the years. And it was way the bar tender coming over to his table was looking for the woman.

"Lee how are you this evening? I would think Amanda King would of join you this evening." Eric said to his friend Lee Stetson. Eric is 36 years of age and also a part time Agency agent dealing with foreign currency.

"Amanda was with me earlier for agency business. Any rate Eric I will have a Scotch on the Rocks, along with your famous Chicken in the basket with curly fries."

"Great choice Lee. I will be back with your order very soon. But in the meantime just take it easy old friend." Eric said with walking into the kitchen to give them.

But for Lee, he just mainly relaxed while watching the crowd walk into bar to do the same thing as always. He was only able to notice a few of them with knowing them.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 88 Scarecrow's Last Mission

15 minutes later Eric arrived with Stetson's food. He placed everything onto his table. He asked on whether his friend needed any other drinks for the evening.

"Please Eric. I could use a few more of the Scotches on the Rocks." He says with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Ok Lee. I will go get your drinks. Before this place gets too busy for my taste." Eric walked away after checking with his two other tables. Afterwards he headed for the bar to have the other bar tender put together the drinks.

Eric had a feeling his friend was upset about something. And very soon he was going to get to the bottom of the problem with him.

 **Moments later...**

He walked over with the tray that had his drinks to go with his food.

"Here we go Lee." He places them onto the table in front of his friend. As he was munching away with the Chicken in the basket and the fries. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a few moments? And besides the two tables I was taking care of will be leaving in a moment or two after I gave them the bill."

"They leave you a tip at least?" Stetson asked even though it was mostly none of his business.

"They did Lee. Besides I need to ask you a personnel question." He says with sitting down in front of him. As he checked the two tables, they were leaving.

"What's on your mind Eric?" He takes a sip of his second drink.

"I know this is none of my business. But are you still working with Amanda King and the Agency?"

"I am still with the Agency. But I plan on quitting after this last mission I am on with my partner Amanda. We are going to be married after those past two years away was a total night mare." He replied with so much heart felt emotion in his tone and his friend Eric was able to see this.

"That's wonderful news Lee. Please be sure to include me in your wedding plans. Ok?"

"If and when it does happen Eric. I will need to discuss it with Amanda about it. I do know that she likes you as a bar tender and as a friend." Stetson announced to have his friend blush slightly.

"Thank you. I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your food and drinks. I see my manager calling me. I will see you in a little while."

"Sure buddy!"


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 89 Scarecrow's Last Mission

While Eric had left Lee alone with his drinks, food and thoughts. It was some time during the time Lee was talking with Eric. One of the main enemy agents that have been keeping an eye on the two defectors. Only to find out the Witness Protection Agency had gotten a hold of them.

Blue Dolphin was able to get close to them at all with moving away to a safe house. The enemy agent Blue Dolphin had place the word out to all of his sources to try and find out just where the safe house would be.

Any rate Blue Dolphin to come into the bar to check on this Lee Stetson. He knew that Stetson has been a part of the spy agency a very long time. Even though there has been rumors that the agent just might be giving up his position.

He sat at the bar drinking a Russian Vodka staying to himself listening to others around him talking. He needed to think of a plan in order to do damage to this Lee Stetson.

After finishing his drink and paying for it with American money. He left the bar to wait in his vehicle for the American agent to come out...

 **It didn't take long for Lee Stetson to leave the bar.**

Blue Dolphin found the agent heading for his vehicle on the side of the bar. It was his chance to take action. Taking out his small revolver with his target in sight **...**

 **Blue Dolphin hollered out to have Stetson alerted...**

 **Firing two shots at his target. He was able to hit the right shoulder and leg.**

 **When all of a sudden a couple walking out from the bar. Started to scream their heads off with the sight of the man on the ground bleeding.**

 **It was at this point the make patron pulled out his phone from the car to call in the police and let them what was going on. As with alerting the 911 system...**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 90 Scarecrow's Last Mission

All hell had broken loose with patrons from the bar and other places were running over to Lee Stetson on the ground bleeding and in a great deal of pain.

Eric came running out to see who it was that had gotten shot. Seeing that it was Stetson. Right away he called the number that was given to him months back.

Stetson had trusted Eric with the agency number and Melrose. Pulling out his phone from inside his grey jacket. Right away he called the agency number that lead into the manager's computer. Including sending a voice mail to Billy Melrose's home phone.

 **Melrose's home**

Listening to the voice mail from the kitchen area. His wife right away went to wake her husband up from sleeping after arriving home earlier exhausted.

Running upstairs to the main bedroom. She started to holler out loud for her husband to wake up.

Right away Melrose woke up to the sound of his wife's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone of voice while getting out of the queen size bed and placing his robe on.

"Billy, there was a message from some one name Eric. He just mention that Lee Stetson has been shot twice in front of the Empress bar that he attends on occasion. The ambulance is on it's way to take Stetson to the local hospital. I believe the police have been called in as well." She says with moving out of the bed.

"OMG! I wonder if Amanda has been informed?" He says with getting dressed to go down stairs to call the agency and the police department to find out which hospital Lee Stetson was taken.

"Francine what are you doing there this evening?" Melrose asked with trying to get the answers.

"Sir, Lee is in bad shape at this point from the report I received from the Georgetown police. He's been taken to the Washington, D.C. hospital at this moment. I have called in the agents in this area to travel to the hospital to find out what is going on with Lee's health."

"Thanks Francine. I will be heading to the hospital to supervise the agents in case who ever shot him will try again."

"Billy, do you want me to call Amanda?" She asked since Amanda is very close to Lee Stetson, along with being his partner.

"Please Francine. And I suggest you travel to her home and drive her over to the hospital." Billy said with ending the conversation to get into his vehicle to head for the hospital. While his wife was given orders to close up the entire house in case some one tries to break in.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 91 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Amanda, you need to calm down. It's not going to do any good with Lee having to be in the hospital." Francine said while driving quickly over to the Washington, D.C. emergency entrance of the hospital.

"I just don't understand it Francine. Why would Lee go to that bar knowing full well there has been enemy agents trying to kill us both?" As Amanda was sitting in the front scared as hell with getting that phone call from Francine.

"We are here Amanda. I will park on the side away from the ambulances pulling in and out." She stops her car on the side. As Amanda and Francine quickly moved into the emergency looking for the desk.

"How can I help you?" The older woman asked at the desk with her computer terminal in front of her.

"We are looking for a friend of ours. His name is Lee Stetson and was brought in earlier with having received two gun shot wounds." Francine announced while waiting for the woman's response.

"Your friend is currently in surgery. Dr. Adams and his team is taking care of him on the sixth floor. If you like I will have someone escort you both to the sixth floor lounge to wait on word on your friend."

"Please!" Amanda said with a tear falling down from her face.

 **It was five minutes later.**

 **Amanda and Francine were being escorted to the sixth floor waiting room. The woman than walked over to the nurses station asking for the nurse in surgery number two to come out and talk with the women.**

 **They agreed.**

 **Nurse Physicilla inside the surgery ward came out to speak with Amanda and Francine.**

 **"How is he Nurse? I am Lee's partner and future wife to be. I was home at the time he decided to attend the bar at the time of the shooting." Amanda says with trying to control herself with her emotions.**

 **"Dr. Adams and his team has been repairing the damage to his right shoulder. Otherwise they are currently working on the leg. He has lost a great deal of blood for which he's currently receiving a blood transfusion."**

 **"Otherwise Physicilla how are his vitals?" Francine asked explaining to the nurse that she is his co-worker and friend.**

 **"Very low. They need to be careful that there patient doesn't go into shock. I must go back in ladies. I will be back out again in an hour with an update."**

 **"Thank you." As Amanda quickly hugged the nurse before heading back out of the waiting room and down towards the surgery entrance.**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 92 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose arrived at the hospital after getting all of his agents assigned with the shooting of Lee Stetson.

Showing his I.D. to the security guard at the desk. He was given the information that Amanda King and her friend Francine were waiting on the sixth floor waiting room.

"Thanks." He said with the guard giving him the visitor's pass to head upstairs. Billy took the main elevator on the side to take him upstairs. For where he was able to meet up with his agents resting on the couch waiting for further word.

 **Surgeon's room.**

Dr. Adams and a specialist Dr. Warden has been fixing the artery done to his right leg for Lee Stetson. He's going to be needing a great deal of physical therapy once he's released from the hospital.

Currently his vitals were beginning to be stable. Heart rate, blood pressure and other vital numbers to keep him from bottoming out from shock.

One of the nurses working with them told Dr. Adams she needs to speak with the women inside the waiting room.

"Go ahead Anna. We still have another 30 minutes before taking the patient down to ICU. Tell them that he's stable and will be find in time with his right arm and leg."

"Thank you Dr. Adams. I won't be long in order to help out with the clean up."

Anna walked out of the surgeon's area to head for the waiting room. This time when she walked in there were others that were his friends needing a further update on his condition.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 93 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Anna walked out of the surgeon's room to head for the waiting room. She was going to be very clear in what she is going to say to the group inside.

She arrived at the double doors when she walked inside to see the group. "Amanda King I have good news for you."

Amanda got up quickly from the couch with the others very excited with the outcome. "So how is Lee Stetson?" She asked in a soft spoken tone of her voice. Her stomach at the moment was giving her butterflies.

"Lee Stetson will be find. He's going to be needing physical therapy to help restore the muscles both in his right shoulder and his right leg. Otherwise he's going to be moved to ICU with-in the hour on the fourth floor. We will inform you and your friends when everyone will be able to see him."

"Thank you, Anna for your wonderful news." She says with a smile even though she's exhausted.

"I must go now to help the doctors clean up the area." She leaves quickly while Melrose takes in a deep breath to relieve the stress factor.

While Francine decided for the first time to hug Amanda against her better judgement. "I am glad Amanda that Lee is going to be all right."

"True Francine. But Lee is going to be needing a great deal of help with getting back on his feet. Even though he keeps saying he's quitting the Agency after many years."

 **One hour and 35 five minutes later...**

 **Amanda and Melrose were aloud inside Stetson's room. As everyone else would need to take turns.**

They had placed the patient Lee Stetson into the following room 423. Currently he was by himself until things change to place another patient inside.

Amanda was sitting next to his bed. While Melrose was standing watching the woman take hold of his hand. "He looks so pale Billy."

"I know. It's going to take time to have his system is back to normal as the nurse explained to us."

"I am just worried about Lee after all he has accomplished over the years. She states with her words towards her boss.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Blue Dolphin" had heard that his pigeon Lee Stetson was still alive and was taken to the hospital.

He needed to call Anderson Cooper and let him know of what was going on. Since it was very late he called Cooper at his apartment sending a special message into his computer system.

He had no idea on whether Cooper was sitting at his terminal to find out the latest. And he was at this time with the manager looking at the report.

He was mainly pissed off at the fact that the Russian agent shot Lee Stetson, even though he didn't kill the agent. He wanted him dead!

So he sent back a message back to the Russian agent's communications terminal telling him that he wanted the agent Lee Stetson put down for good...

Lee Stetson was starting to come around from his surgery. Having been placed in his ICU bed. He was hearing voices with those inside the room talking to him.

He tried to open his eyes trying to clear the fog. He was moaning a little trying to figure out what was happening to him with being under very heavy pain medication.

And when he opened his eyes. He saw the most beautiful woman of his life. "Hey!" In a soft spoken voice Lee Stetson said to Amanda sitting next to him. While Billy was behind her standing.

"Your going to be find Lee. Just take it easy and listen to your doctors." Amanda said with a crooked smile as it was hurting her to see him this way once again.

He tried to laugh but was stopped by the pain hitting him in his right shoulder and leg.

"I will go get the nurse and have her check you out." Amanda said with getting up from the chair to leave. While Billy went over to him to hold onto him until the nurse arrives.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After Amanda and Melrose left his room to have the others come in to visit him.

Melrose brought Amanda into a corner to speak with her knowing how jittery she has been acting. "Listen Amanda, I need to place protection near his room in order to stop any further attacks on Lee. I will have to speak with the security officers on this floor. And let them know what exactly is going on with the patient."

"Do you think the hospital will cooperate with your plan Mr. Melrose?" She asked with watching the traffic go past them on the busy ICU.

"They will Amanda. When it involves having a possible murder suspect try to kill there patient. Please stay here while I go look for the security office."

"Of course sir." She said with standing in the corner with her thoughts.

While inside Francine was speaking with Stetson having to be wide awake now from the medications that was given to him. The other two local agents Thomas and Benson were listening to his tails that lead up to his being shot.

"Lee, you need to take it easy now. I have a feeling Billy is going to order guards to stay near your door to protect you further." Francine said with getting up from her seat to loosen up a little with her muscles being some what tight.

"I just hope so Francine. I don't need to have someone come into this hospital to try once more to be rid of me." He says with trying to move in order to have a better comfortable position.

But it was Thomas moving over noticed the discomfort he was feeling at that particular moment. He was able to help with taking his shoulder gently and moving him over a little, as with taking his right leg. He said afterwards with those watching what he was doing.

"Before I join the agency, I used to work in the medical field for the Navy Seals." He states with his words for when it comes to the Navy Seals.

"No wonder!" Francine said with some what of an altitude with her phrase towards him.

 **It was a moment later when Stetson's nurse came in to check up on her patient.**


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine and the two others were asked to leave for now. As the nurse and technician came in to check on the patient. "My name is Margarent, I will be in charge for the next eight hours. The technician Jonas is here to watch while I check your shoulder and leg."

"Thank you. But can you help me with giving me more pain medication. I can't seem to get a better comfortable position Margarent." He says in a soft spoken tone with his request.

"I need to remove your bandages, as it's going to hurt a little with removing them." As she warned him on what might happened in a few moments.

With the wound now exposed, she was able to clean the entire surface before placing the new bandages. Even though there was a little bit of seepage from the wound.

She told Mr. Stetson to relax a little before starting with the right leg. She handed the soiled bandages to the technician to be thrown into the garbage container for medical usage.

"Are you ready, it's going to hurt some what Mr. Stetson?" She says with taking the scissors this time to remove the bloodied bandages.

He moaned a few times in order not to give himself away from the pain he was feeling. As he gave her a crooked smile with holding his own.

After a few moments she was done with him before checking his vitals. The technician hand her his chart for where she will keep the doctors updated with his vitals.

He had to asked a question on whether or not he can something solid to eat at this late hour.

"I will check with your doctor to see on whether you can have juice and jello to help with your stomach." She sent the technician over to the nurses station to find out on whether his doctor was on the floor. And he was in room 263 taking care of another critical ill patient.

Otherwise the nurse asked his friends to come back in until she was able to hear from the doctor. It was Amanda King and Billy Melrose came back in for a little while longer. While the guards were placed next to his ICU room after speaking with the security officer and manager of the hospital.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Blue Dolphin's supervisor wasn't happy about the outcome of the shooting in regard to Lee Stetson. He was talking to him from the inside of his car a few miles away from the Washington, D.C. hospital.

"I told you, Blue Dolphin. Your to try to kill him again. I want that agent dead by the end of two days. Do you understand?" His supervisor says in Russian over his phone system.

And by the look on his face. Blue Dolphin didn't like the idea of going into the hospital to kill him. "Da, I understand sir." He says with a sour tone in his voice. After his supervisor had hung up. Blue Dolphin needed to check his revolver from inside his black jacket. He needed to fill it up with the bullets that was placed inside of the glove box.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He needed to again build up his nerve to go inside of the hospital.

Since everyone was told to leave ICU. The patient Lee Stetson was given a mild sleeping potion by his nurse. Amanda and Billy told Stetson they would be back in the morning.

He was falling asleep with trying to say good night to them. He could tell that Amanda was still scared to death with his latest shooting.

"Good night Lee. I need to check on my mother since she should be hearing from the insurance some time today or tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek in order not to upset her boss Billy Melrose.

In a very soft tone of voice. "Please Amanda take care of yourself. Ok?" He says with falling back onto his pillow having to be up high for him to sleep.

Shaking her head she tells him the following. "I will try Lee." As she quickly moves out with her boss and noticing the two now sitting on the chairs to keep an eye on the agent inside.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda had arrived home having driven by herself. The lights were on in the house assuming for the fact her mother was still up worrying.

Her mother had made sure the doors were locked. As Amanda had to used her keys to get inside. And when she did move inside the house. She headed for the kitchen for where she saw her mother sitting on the stool having a cup of tea.

"Mother are you all right?" She asked even though her mother will be asking very soon on how her friend Lee Stetson was doing.

"I should be asking you that question. I am fine Amanda. I have great news for you. I heard from the insurance company earlier. They will be paying for the surgery. Plus the time I am in the hospital and rehab."

"Rehab why?" Amanda asked without knowing the reason the doctors want to place her mother in rehab.

"It's normal Amanda for any patient that needs to recover from this type of surgery. The insurance company said that it might only be for a few weeks depending on my body takes the medication."

"That is wonderful mother. When do you go into the hospital to have the surgery?" As Amanda went to hug her mother with the wonderful news.

"So what happened with Lee ?" She finally asked after discussing about herself.

"He was shot in the right shoulder and upper part of his right leg. An enemy agent went after him while leaving a bar that he visits once a month. His surgery was very successful mother and why protection has been left to protect Lee from being shot at again or worst!"

"God forbid Amanda. Lee is going to be just fine my dear. Would you like some tea and chocolate chip cookies?" She asked.

"Love to mother."

 **Meanwhile at the Washington, D.C. Hospital**

 **Blue Dolphins was scoping out the hospital making it easier for him to fine his pigeon.**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 Scarecrow's Last mission

For the moment after everyone had left to see him. Lee was unable to actually fall asleep. As he was mostly fighting the medication that was given to him.

And since he's not able to sleep. It was noticed at the main nurses station. As his nurse seeing this. She had made a note into his chart for his regular doctor. Right now the technician is on duty currently. Currently he was on the other side of the desk working on another chart.

Juliet decided to speak with him a moment. "Are you sure he needs the additional sleeping medication nurse?" He asked with a even tone with his question.

"Yes, he needs it Jarrod. His vitals on the computer is showing that he's fighting everything. And after what happened, I don't blame him at all. Especially with the two security guards sitting outside his room only makes it much worst."

"All right Juliet. Lets go give him the additional sleeping potion. Even though I would doubt it's going to work never the less."

The both of them moved from the nurses station to take care of the patient in need.

And in the meantime...

Blue Dolphin having changed into white coat that he found in the laundry room on the bottom floor. As he slowly made his way into the elevator to head for the sixth floor.

He had no idea how his plan was going to proceed. The elevator had dropped him off on the other side of the ICU unit. So it meant that he had a ways to go with trying to find his pigeon.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at the house. Amanda asked her mother on who is going to be doing the surgery on her breast. "Actually from what I know Amanda will be a doctor Adams a specialist on this type of surgery."

"How long is it supposed to last?" Amanda asked with taking the tea pot off the stove and pouring herself a cup of tea. Her mother asked that she wanted one as well since she was still up.

"I really don't know Amanda. It's up to the doctors on what they find during the operation." As she takes the hot cup and saucer to the counter, for where she takes hold of the sugar and milk.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted after what has happened to Lee. Good night mother. I decided not to have the tea after all."

"That's fine, I will clean up the dishes. Night Amanda." As her mother went over to her to give a hug.

"Thank you." Amanda says before leaving the kitchen to head up stairs to her bedroom.

 **Some time later inside of the Washington, D.C. hospital.**

 **Blue Dolphin was making his way over to the correct ICU for where Lee Stetson is held up.**


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Scarecrow's Last Mission

One of the guards sitting next to Lee Stetson's room. He needed to take a break before he winds up with an accident.

Lt. Wilson would be the only one left to watch the agent's room. No doubt he's going to need a break as well with a light Salad and Coffee to keep him awake for the next four hours before the next group comes on.

As he watched Jamieson leave to look for the men's room. He still felt as if he needed to stay sharp.

And he knew exactly what was going on inside. As they suspected that the enemy agent that shot Lee Stetson would try again.

 **It was an minute later..**

When Lt. Wilson felt the point of needle into his shoulder. Right away he feel to the floor out cold from the shot. He wasn't able to hear or see anything at all. As he could feel that someone was moving him some where into a corner to get inside the ICU.

Blue Dolphin pulled out his revolver from him right side. When he noticed the bed was empty. He slammed the revolver onto the floor out of frustration.

He couldn't believe it that he has been duped of all things. When all of a sudden two agents hiding in the back portion of the room telling him not to move at all.

The enemy agent was cursing in Russian. And for which Francine and her partner Devlon were able to understand what he was saying.

"Not this time Blue Dolphin. Lee Stetson is safe and sound in another part of this hospital." She said with moving over to him to place the hand cuffs behind his back. Just after removing all of his weapons, including the one that placed the needle into the security guard outside of the ICU.

Delvon told Francine that he was going to check on the security guard's well being. While the area was filling up with personnel and police having been called from the Washington, D.C. precinct.

Once they took the enemy agent to the agency for interrogation. Francine had to contact Billy Melrose about catching the Blue Dolphin red handed.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy told Francine not to say a word to Amanda unless she asked what has been going on. But for now Billy, Francine and other members of the agency were getting ready to interrogate Blue Dolphin.

It was 3 a.m. in the morning. No one hasn't gotten any sleep lately ever since Stetson was shot.

Francine had the job of talking to the Russian agent. Since she and Damien know the Russian language very well. But she had a feeling that he was going to be speaking in English instead.

When she arrived inside with leaving Billy to stay behind the glass partion. She and Damien walked in with seeing the enemy agent sitting in his chair tied up with cuffs behind his back and his legs placed with chains.

All weapons or anything that can cut has been removed from his entire body.

"All right Blue Dolphin or rather what is your real Russian name?" Francine said with placing her note pad down onto the table, while Damien remained standing watching.

After a brief moment. "My name is Ivar Godkik of the military under guard." He said in broken English.

"Tell me Ivar, why did you try to kill Lee Stetson again in the hospital?" This time she told him in Russian with the question.

"I was ordered to be rid of him. Since he knows too much about the Russian Under Guard and our plan to destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid." He states with his words to the American woman.

"Are there any others out in the field having been ordered to kill Lee Stetson, Amanda King and her family?" This time it was Damien that asked the question.

"Da. There are three others." He replied with trying to pull the chains on his legs.

"Damn! This situation with Amanda and her family is not good. Damien, please advise Billy that she and her children will be needing protection." Francine said with Damien moving out of the room to speak with Billy Melrose.

"I really didn't want to get Amanda involved any further. But with the latest from Ivar. I have no choice to send agents to protect Amanda, her mother and to the camper park to protect Jamie and Philip." Melrose said with slamming his hand against the wall to hurt, but at least he didn't break his wrist or fingers.

"I will get right on it Mr. Melrose." As Damien left to put together a team of agents to start the round the clock protection.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was a good thing for Amanda. She wasn't able to sleep any further after having a bad dream to upset her. She didn't bother to wake her mother about it.

However since it was past 3 a.m. in the morning. When she heard the house phone ringing. This wasn't a good thing to answer the phone. Knowing full well something was surely wrong at the hospital.

"Damn!" As she goes to pick up the house phone on the kitchen counter. "Hello...This is Amanda. How can I help you?" She asked on a even keel tone of voice.

"This is Billy Melrose. I am sorry Amanda to be calling you this late. There was a hit on Lee this evening. However we had Lee moved to another section of the hospital before it happened."

"Was there anyone else hurt in the process?" Amanda asked calmly trying to understand what exactly is going on.

"One of the guards protecting the ICU was knocked out with a concussion, along with a sleeping potion into his blood stream. Otherwise the doctors on the sixth floor will be taking care of him."

Taking in a deep breath. She says to Billy over the phone. " So they have the shooter. But what is going on for you to call me?"

"I am no longer taking any chances. I suggest you have yourself packed, as with your mother. We will be taking the both of and your two boys to a safe house until this matter is resolved. Don't worry about your mother. She will still be able to go through with her surgery. We just need to set up the safe place to have it."

"My mother is going to want all kinds of answers as to what is happening."

"I will explain it to her when I see her. But I suggest you get packing before Francine and Damien arrive to take you to the safe house."

"Ok, I will wake her now. I will leave the front door open sir."

"Don't do that Amanda. Wait until you hear the door bell. I don't need more problems right now." He says with getting inside his vehicle to head for her house.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Inside his ICU. Lee Stetson was coming around. His doctor and nurse were there to explain to him that the situation has been settled with your agency arresting the shooter.

Lee shoot his head with trying to clear the cobwebs inside his head from the medication that was given to him. "Thank god! What about my partner Amanda King?" He asked with a slight cough from his dry throat.

"From what we were told. Amanda and her family have been taken to a safe house until everything has been cleared up. Don't you worry Lee about it for now. No doubt once your stronger with your health. You will no doubt going to the safe house as well." Doctor Adams says with moving out of his room to check on his other patients.

"Lee, do you need anything for the moment? Are you hungry? I can always run to the nurses lunch room and see what was brought up for the patients."

"Actually I am hungry Juliet. Please I can always use a sandwich with a salad or fruit cups." He states with licking his lips from the dryness.

"I will be right back Lee. Just take it easy until I get back from checking the stock in the frig." Juliet says with a smile before moving out. As she was thinking to herself in regard to being a very lucky man to be alive.

Amanda's mother had a ton of questions to asked. But was told to hold off until they arrived at the safe house.

Amanda King was told that her two boys and the agent that has been taking care of them will be joining them once they arrive. At lease this way she will be able to bond again with Philip and Jamie. She has lost track of them both mentally and spiritually the past few years.

She was mostly worried about her partner/ future husband. Since she was told that he was moved very quickly. After they had found out the shooter was making his way into the hospital to try and kill him once again.

Francine and Damien told Amanda and her mother Dotty that they will be arriving to the safe house in ten minutes just outside of Washington, D.C.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Meanwhile...** At the home of Anderson Cooper of Oasis Network.

Anderson had gotten up from going to bed earlier. When his home phone started to ring.

He had a feeling the news wasn't going to be good at all. Walking over to the phone inside his bedroom. He goes to pick it up.

It was one of his agents name Eric. He's been working mostly with Stetson in the field. Otherwise he had heard the following.

"Sir, I am afraid that I have bad news. Amanda Smith, Her mother and the two boys at the camp site have been taken to a safe house. This all happened after Blue Dolphin has been taken into custody by the agency."

"And what about the agent Lee Stetson?" Cooper asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Still alive after the agency had heard about the second attempt on Stetson from inside the hospital." Eric says over the phone. He was calling from the Network's bull pen working a very late shift.

"That's too bad Eric. I need to find out more about where they will be taking Blue Dolphin before I decide on a course of action." He states with his frustration from the entire Stetson affair.

"I will see what I can do sir. I need to send other agents working now at the agency. And find out on what is going on with the Russian agent Blue Dolphin."

"Call me when you know anything further, along with where exactly they have taken Amanda King and her family. I just don't need any further surprises at this stage of the game Eric."

"I understand. I will get to work right now. Good night for now." Eric said before ending the conversation with his boss.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Eric had a number of phone calls to make . In order to find Amanda Smith and her family having been taken to the safe house. There were three choices they could of gone at the moment.

Taking the time and talking with his field agents. They were able to narrow it down to the Washington, D.C. harbor mariner. A man made water park closed to the public. It's mostly a military safe house for those that need emergency protection.

Billy Melrose, Francine Desmond and a few higher agency supervisors were able to give the go ahead to build the water park. It took five years for the safe house to be build and processed until the past six months.

It was 4.30 a.m. in the morning. The truck housing Amanda and her mother arrived. While her two boys with there guardian arrived 15 minutes earlier to be taken to there rooms first before having something to eat.

"Please come this way Amanda and Dotty. Your going to be signing in before heading for your rooms." Lt. Anderson said to the group. "By the way Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond will be here later to check on everyone."

"Thanks." Amanda said with a loud yawn. While her mother was very quiet through out the entire ordeal. If she didn't have any answers as to what is going on. She is going to explode emotionally over all. There just has been too many secrets going on between her daughter and Lee Stetson.

Lt. Anderson has been working for the safe house ever since it opened. Otherwise his past position was in New York City working for the Attorney General's Office for the Witness Protection Agency.

He was able to walk with Amanda and her mother. While there belongings have been placed in each of there rooms. Taking the elevator to the fifth floor. Amanda was watching her mother's expression. She wasn't ready to say a word to her until she had the nerve.

Arriving onto the floor with bright lighting. The hallway was very busy with others from different states during the past few months.

"This is your rooms Amanda. Please go on in and relax. Your two boys are on the third floor with the agent to watch over them. They know your here as with your mother. Don't worry about a thing. By the way food will be brought in very soon." Amanda walked into her very beautiful and spacious rooms. As she went looking for the bathroom to either take a shower or bath.

She found the bathtub having to be white marble. She went looking for her belongings and found her night gown, a towel that was in the bathroom and other essentials.

But for now. She had to deal with herself and her boys. While her mother will have to wait for the answers that has been on her mind for awhile.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Once Amanda was able to slip into the bathtub. The water was just perfect for her over all. She was able to start relaxing inside with the vanilla bubble bath placed all over her entire body.

Picking up the white cloth from the edge of the tub. She was able to start washing with the Lavender soap bar left by the workers of the safe house.

She was wondering why Lee had never mention this place to her in the past. Just like why her mother never has been told over the years with her becoming a spy as with Stetson.

She needed a few days to build up her nerve in order to talk with her mother. Even though she has enough to worry about with her up and coming breast surgery. The agency had promised her that her mother's doctors will be in contact with her in regard to where the surgery will take place now.

Any rate Amanda started to drift off a little thinking about Lee and how he was doing in ICU.

 **Washington, D.C. Hospital sixth floor**

Lee was being taken care of in his room with the nurses changing his bandages once again with his right shoulder and leg.

However the night nurse had to call in the doctor due to a higher temperature level in his body. Dr. Tyler in charge of the over night shift for ICU. He had found that a infection was found with his right leg.

So the doctor had given orders to increase his medication to try and fight off the infection. He had to leave a note for Dr. Adams and the surgeon's team. Telling them about the infection having been found.

Dr. Tyler gave orders for the nursing staff in charge of this particular patient to be watching him closely...


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was early morning at the safe house. Amanda King was waking to the brightness of the sun breaking through the windows from inside her room.

She actually doesn't remember having fallen asleep in the queen size bed of the safe house.

Getting out of the bed to stretch a little. She needed to take a quick hot shower. Since she had no idea for when breakfast will be served.

However there was a knock on her door. She quickly placed on her blue robe to answer it.

"I am John, I will need to let you know that breakfast will be served down the hall in 30 minutes. Your family will be joining you. Excuse me I have others to let them know about breakfast."

"Of Course John." As she closed the door to forgo the shower. While she went to change her clothing to be ready for the day and a hearty breakfast she hopes.

Jamie, Philip and Dotty were sitting down at the table waiting for Amanda to show up. They were told that she would be showing up soon.

"Why do you think mom is taking so long to get here?" Philip says to his grandmother sipping her coffee in front of her.

"I don't know Philip. I just hope that she didn't get lost getting here in the first place." Dotty says with a tone that wasn't picked up by the boys. She was upset at the entire situation.

 **A Moment Later...Finally...**

Amanda King finally found her way into the cafe area to be with her family.

"Mommy!" Jamie hollered out to scare everyone in the room with his outburst.

"Hello everyone. Jamie and Philip how are you? Mother and yourself?" Amanda asked with hugging both of her sons before moving over to her mother.

In unison... "We are fine mother. But some what confused as to what is exactly going on."

"I will explain later. Otherwise it's all because of Lee being shot this past week. And the shooter trying again yesterday. Don't worry everyone Lee is recovery in the hospital."

"I am very happy to hear this Amanda. But you still need to explain to me why we are here." Dotty said with anger in her tone towards her daughter.

"I will talk to you after breakfast, Because right now I am starved after yesterday." Amanda announced before going to sit down in silence.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 Scarecrow's Last Mission

As promised Amanda asked her mother to come to her room to talk. It's going to be hard for her mother to understand as to why she choose to be a spy for the United States.

"Mother please sit, this is not going to be easy for me overall." Amanda says to her mother sitting down on the chair in front of her. While taking hold of her hand for support mostly.

"Amanda, what is exactly going on?" She replied with acting confused some what.

"My boss Billy Melrose thought it was for the best for all involved to be sent to a safe house for protection, after Lee was shot the first time around."

"But what I don't understand Amanda is to why?"

"Because mother I work for a government agency for which I have been a spy for the better of four plus years. I started out as a trainee with Lee and Mr. Melrose giving me easy assignments. It wasn't easy over all having to always trying to avoid the issue with you. It's something I like to do now, even though in the beginning I just couldn't put myself into it." Amanda replied with telling her the partial truth.

"Does the boys know what your doing for the government?" She asked with having to be shaking her head.

"They know mother. It's why an agent has been keeping an eye on them during the past two years. Either at the boarding school or the camper sight a few miles away from the house."

"Damn! So tell me Amanda. What is going to happen now with my supposed surgery for my breast?"

When your ready. The agency will be in contact with your insurance company and doctors on when exactly they will be able to start the surgery on you. So you don't have a thing to worry about while we are here at the safe house."

And how long is that supposed to be?" Dotty asked with being concerned for everyone including herself.

"I have no idea mother. It all depends on Lee and those that are responsible for another matter involving with the U.S. government's Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid. Otherwise there is nothing else to say on the subject."


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was early morning at Oasis Network. Cooper just walked into his main office after a frustrating few days. He had asked his agents to come and see him to discuss further action against Lee Stetson and Amanda King's family.

One of the main field agents that walked into his office to sit down in front of Anderson. "So what is it you want me to do sir?" Eric says to his boss steaming in his chair.

"I asked you to find out where Amanda King and her family are hold up with the safe house. From what I understand there are four possible choices to choose from Eric. So I suggest you get your people on the job of finding them and be rid of them for good."

"It's going to take some resources to try and find them. I just don't know how long it will take." He announced with standing up from the chair. He could see the expression on Anderson's face with his annoyance.

"Go already Eric. And I don't want to see your face here until your able to find them. Understand?" As he slammed his hand against his table.

 **Washington, D.C hospital**

 **Patient Lee Stetson was being moved to another ICU for where his nurses and doctors need to keep a closer watch on the agent.**

 **It would seem that the medications that has been given haven't been working all that well. His temperature and other vitals through the blood tests are much higher than it should be.**


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dr. Adams walked into the ICU to check on his patient Lee Stetson. He had been moved to another floor for where he can be closely watched by the staff.

Stetson's agency people had come and gone with checking up on their agent to make sure he's going to be all right. It would seem he's a very valuable patient throughout the entire Washington, D.C. hospital.

As the doctor walked into his room. Stetson was alone for the moment. Taking the chart from the door, he looked at the blood results on the entire chemistry. It showed that he was starting to get better over all.

The infection was also now gone to help with the healing process with both the shoulder and leg.

Dr. Adams could see that his patient was coming around. His blue eyes were now opened trying to clear the fog away. "Welcome back Mr. Stetson."

"Where am I doctor?" He asked not sure what to say for the most part.

"Your on the fourth floor after being moved yesterday. Your starting to be doing well after having surgery on your shoulder and leg."

"Were they able to catch the one that was responsible for my shooting Dr. Adams?" He asked in a croaked voice, as he was in need of water from the dry throat.

"They have him Mr. Stetson. I don't know all of the details. But from what I understand Amanda King and her family have been taken to a safe house until the crisis is over."

"I need Dr. for you to contact my boss Billy Melrose. I need to see him and discuss the facts of the safe house. When ever you have the time Dr. Adams." He asked with trying to get into a better comfortable position in his hospital bed.

"I will see what I can do Mr. Stetson. Now if you will excuse me I have other patients to check before I leave for the rest of the day."


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Ivan was overseeing that the two boys stay out of trouble, in spite of being inside the safe house.

Ever since he was hired by the agency to keep an eye on the two at the boarding school. He's done a wonderful job with becoming very close with Philip and Jamie.

The two boys after swimming in the pool were exhausted. While there mother was else where discussing business with the ones in charge of the safe house.

Ivan had made sure that the two didn't give him any trouble with going to sleep. He was tired himself with being late in the afternoon.

After making sure they were settled. First off he wanted to see if anyone was around as with Melrose or Francine Desmond. But it wasn't the case, as everyone retired for the next few hours.

 **Meanwhile in the manager's office of the Safe House.**

He was having a conversation with Billy Melrose over the phone. Telling him that everyone was doing well since having to bring them here.

"Just be sure John that it will stay this way. I have enough to deal with Oasis Network and the owner being the one to try and kill Lee and Amanda's family."

"Don't worry Billy. Everything is fine at this point. So please take care of yourself. Good night." John says to his friend over the phone.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 Scarecrow's last Mission

Outside the safe house some 15 miles away. Eric was on the phone with his field agents. He was waiting on word on just which safe house was chosen by the agency.

In his judgement, it was basically taking too long to receive the information. Until finally the phone rang with he hopes will be good news.

"This is Eric. some one tell me the good news on which safe house is being used by Amanda King and her family?" He says with standing up from the bench outside the park.

"They are outside Washington, D.C. . It's a special designed water park some ten miles South. They will be their Eric. But your going to be needing help with getting inside with the proper paper work to make it legit." Donaldson said to Eric with the information that was needed very badly.

"Since you know about the safe house. I would like to ask you to help me get inside, while I take care of the rest." He made the suggestion to the field agent, hopefully he will be able to go for it with getting Eric inside.

"Fine! I will help you. Just make sure you say something to our boss Cooper Anderson." He asked feeling confidant that the plan of getting inside will work to there benefit.

 **At the safe house**

John had given permission for Philip, Jamie and others to use the water pool on the other side of the safe house. They were able to heat the water through a special heating system.

Weather for today was very nice for those having asked to use the pool. Even though there is going to be guards watching the swimmers.

When Amanda and her mother had found out about the pool. They had thought it was a great idea to take a few swimming laps, while the boys were having a great deal of fun.

Otherwise they were given the usual rules and regulations for when it comes to being inside the safe house.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Washington, D.C. hospital

Lee Stetson woke up once again from the pain medication that was given to him. He wasn't able to get some what comfortable in his bed.

Ringing for help. A young tech came in to see what he wanted in the first place.

"What's wrong Mr. Stetson?" Suzanne said to her patient. She had only been on duty for an hour. When she had gotten the call from the ICU nurses station.

"It seems that the medication that was given to me earlier, hasn't been helping. I keep on waking up with the right shoulder and leg bothering me."

"Would you like me to change your bandages. Maybe it's why your having this problem in the first place?" She says with going over to take a look at his medical chart.

"Please!" As he begged in a soft tone of his voice.

"Ok, I will be right back to let the desk know where I will be the next 30 minutes. Stay still Mr. Stetson until I am able to come back very soon."

"I will try Suzanne." Stetson said with laying his head back onto the pillow.

 **Safe House**

Amanda couldn't get over on just how nice and heated the pool was inside of the safe house. She was rather enjoying herself with the laps. While her boys were on the slide with Dixon hired to watch out for them.

As for her mother Dotty. After ten minutes in the water. She decided that she wasn't able to tolerate it any further with her health condition.

Amanda understood her motives as to why. She was hoping soon she will be hearing from her doctors in regard to the breast surgery.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After talking with his field agents for Oasis Network. Eric had informed his boss Anderson Cooper that he was able to receive the information about the safe house.

Eric was calling from his apartment five miles away from his work site. He needed to gather up himself with a change of clothing. Along with a series of I.D.'s to have Eric get inside the safe house.

His main objective for now. Is to make sure the water slide and regular pool needs to be checked out for any type of issues. Eric will have two other men with him. As he was able to informed the two of them to meet him at his apartment to go over the main details.

 **Moments Later...**

There was a loud knock on his apartment door. Eric moved up from his **seat** on the couch to open up the front door.

"Eric, we are here at short notice." Davis says with moving inside with the other man James to stand in the middle of the living room floor.

"I know it's short notice. But I was able to find out which Safe House Amanda King and her family are staying in. Change into the clothing I told you to bring with the ride ahead of us." Eric says to the two agents moving into the bedroom to change into the clothes that was chosen.

Afterwards Davis came out dressed as a pool man needing to make repairs, as with James. "By the way Eric. Just how many guards are mostly around to protect the agency members?" Davis asked with taking out a cigar to smoke. He had started it hours ago with all of the running around he and James have been doing. Before getting the call to come to his apartment for another assignment.

"Four security guards with changing over there watches every six hours. I don't have any further information at this point. Lets get moving with having to arrive with darkness upon us."


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Back at the agency...Time 4.30 P.M.

Francine Desmond was coming out from the field to give a report to her boss Billy Melrose.

He has been waiting for her for the better of 30 minutes. After having to finished his meetings with his team. He was glad to read that his long time agent Lee Stetson aka Scarecrow is doing much better since the shooting and his surgeries.

He just hopes that their isn't going to be any more pot shots taken at the man. He currently has a long recovery ahead of him for when it comes to his shoulder and right leg.

Sitting in his office. He was some what nervous having to be worried about Amanda King and her family. But at least they are currently staying at the safe house.

Even than he wasn't sure about it. Oasis Network can send any of their agents to the safe house and just walk in with fake I.D.'S.

 **Moments later...**

 **Francine Desmond having parked her vehicle in the under ground garage. She was exhausted after the past week. And now she has information that Billy Melrose is not going to like at all.**

 **Going through the usual nonsense. She was able to walk off the elevator to head for the bull pen and Billy's office.**

 **Reaching his office, along with the greetings from the change over in the shift of employees.**

 **Knocking on his door. Melrose was able to get up from his chair to open the door. Since he has been waiting for the woman to arrive.**

 **"Come on in Francine." Melrose said with his typical greeting before moving inside to take the report from her.**

 **And right away Francine felt the anguish of giving him the full report.**

 **Taking a full moment before responding.**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Are you damn sure about this report Francine?" Billy said with putting down the report onto his desk.

"Yes sir Billy. Oasis Network's field agents were able to purchase the information for where Amanda King's family has been taken to the safe house outside of Washington D.C." She replied with standing rigid in front of him.

"I will have to call security at the safe house, and warm them about the danger. We don't need to have the Oasis Network's agents walking in without having to be stopped with fake I.D.'S.

Billy Melrose moves over to his desk to pick up his phone to call the manager of the safe house. He had the number in the computer terminal up front.

Francine went to sit down on the small couch in the corner that Amanda and Lee had stayed on over the years.

Dialing out. He was able to make an connection. When the manager George Owens in charge answered the phone. "Melrose, this is Owens. What's going on with your phone call?"

"George, there has been a security breach at your place. Enemy agents knows about the safe house with Amanda King's family. You need to informed security about the possible break in. They probably have used fake I.D.'s to get in without your guards noticing a thing." He says with taking a quick breath into his lungs to release some of the tension.

"I will send out the alert right away." He ended the conversation to call security into his office, along with the general alert throughout the entire place.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda, her boys and her mother sitting on the chair at the pool and water slide. She had heard the security alert, when one of the younger workers came over in a frenzy.

"We need to get back into the safe house. There has been a breach with someone having broken in with fake I.D.'S. Amanda, please come with me. While Lousia will take your mother and boys into a safer area."

"Mother, please go with her now. While Ivan make sure the boys stay safe as well." Amanda stated in a huff from her emotions going off angle.

"I will Amanda, like I have the past few years as always. Philip and Jamie grab your towels we must go now." He says in a rush with moving following along inside.

"Come on Amanda lets go. By the way do you know how to use this revolver to protect you from a possible attack?"

"Yes, I do Juliet. I was trained for a few years on how to use this revolver." She opened up the barrel to make sure it was filled with bullets. "Ready lets go." She states with trying to catch her breath into her lungs, she was a total wreck with holding onto the gun.

 **Meanwhile...**

Eric and his two men having gotten inside. They were able to hear the alarms go off throughout the entire safe house.

They were able to make it as far as the pool and water slide. When shooting erupted coming from a corner of the water slide.

It was one of the workers having spotted them with using his walkie talkie to alert the manager and security.

Eric fired back with missing the target. Davis and Jamieson told Eric they will back track to the other side of the slide. They would have a better view to see the shooter.

"Go ahead, while I wait here unless someone else shows up into the area." Eric replied with holding onto his revolver for now.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda fired one more time at the possible target. While Juliet had come back quickly to help the agent out.

Eric's two men went to back track on the other side of the water slide. Eric fired his gun as a bullet went flying past him. He couldn't see who it was for the moment.

Amanda turned to see two men moving from behind the water slide. She pointed to Juliet telling her there were two targets moving in on them.

Juliet quickly moved over to Amanda hiding behind the wooden pole. "When I tell you, Amanda. Fire at the same time as I do at the targets. Maybe we will be lucky to hit someone! I just hope security shows up in time to help us out." She says with trying to take a look at the pending targets.

"My god Juliet. I just don't understand how they were able to get inside this far?" Amanda said with holding onto her revolver getting ready for when Juliet says "Go".

"I don't know either Amanda. Ok, get set they are moving in closer. " **FIRE!".**

Amanda and Juliet fire their weapons hitting both of the targets. But for some odd reason they didn't see the third target Eric. As he hits Amanda into the right shoulder. Otherwise Juliet didn't miss this time around, as she hits Eric straight into his chest twice to have him fall backwards against the water slide's wall.

She heard help was coming. Having to be hearing security running into the area on full alert. "Amanda has been hit into the shoulder. You need to call for an ambulance to take her to the nearest hospital."

"I will call for help right now. The manager will be here in a moment." Julies says with moving quickly over to Amanda to help with covering the shoulder with something that will stop the bleeding. Even though it was mostly a flesh wound. Otherwise it was still very painful never the less.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Right away an ambulance was dispatched to the safe house just outside of Washington, D.C. There were two medical technicians on board the ambulance. They were given orders to be sure all will be in order once they arrive at the military safe house.

When they arrived at the security gate. They were told to head on over to the water slide/pool area. Along with an escort following behind them.

And when they arrived. They saw a woman being attended to on the ground. As she was being told to take it easy. The bleeding in Amanda King's shoulder was getting much worst, as with the pain she was feeling.

She was more worried about her two boys and mother. Even though they were being told that the situation was being handled. They weren't aloud to see her while they were getting her ready for the ride into the ambulance.

 **Meanwhile back at the agency...**

Francine working her terminal was receiving the information about the shooting at the safe house. She was in complete shock to read that it's Amanda King having been shot in the right shoulder. Currently the ambulance has arrived, and is in the process of bring the patient to the local Washington, D.C. medical center.

She had to inform Billy Melrose in his office. She turned off her terminal to head for his office in the bull pen. She was shaking like a leaf for someone that normally doesn't act this way.

She goes to knock on his door. When he hears the usual reply to come on into his office.

He looks up from reading a report on his desk. He could see something was surely wrong with Francine. "What's wrong?" He asked while waiting for a reply from her.

"There's been a shooting at the safe house. Amanda was shot and is being currently being taken to the local hospital. Otherwise the three enemy agents getting inside with the fake I.D.'S were shot and killed by the security teams."

"What about Eric?" Melrose asked since the agency has been keeping an eye on the enemy agent for Oasis Network.

"He is the third person involved Billy. He's dead having been shot by some one name Juliet of the safe house."

"Come on lets go. We are going to see how Amanda is doing. I will leave a message with the night time supervisor for where we are going."

"Ok, let me go grab my coat and purse before leaving the agency." Francine says with quickly moving into her office.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was placed inside the ambulance with the two technicians. Right away they begin the work on her shoulder with placing a bandage on it for the time being.

One of the techs name Jacob called the Washington, D.C. Medical Center emergency line to make contact with one of the doctors.

Inside of the emergency room. Doctor Anderson Roberts ran over to the radio ban stating that the ambulance carrying a patient Amanda King was on the way in with a bullet to her right shoulder.

"This is Doctor Roberts, what is her vitals ?" He asked with stopping one of the nurses to have surgery number two ready for a patient.

"100 over 80, everything else is dropping as well with her heart rate. She has lost blood with the shot into her right shoulder. We need to be careful Doctor that she doesn't go into shock. While we are on the way over to the hospital. I understand her co- workers working for the government will be arriving soon."

"Thanks I will be looking for them. Otherwise make sure she has plenty of fluids with ringers. Understand?" He said to the voice over the radio.

"Understood Doctor Roberts." There was no further contact until 15 minutes later for when the ambulance finally arrived. As the driver pulled into the emergency entrance. After a few seconds he and the technicians pulled out the stretcher carrying Amanda King.

Doctor Roberts order them to bring her upstairs to floor six surgery ward.

"Right away Doctor Roberts." As the two technicians went for the closest elevator to head upstairs. While the driver of the ambulance pulled out into another area to wait for the two medical technicians.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dr. Anderson Roberts, specialist Shirley Wilpon will be working on Amanda King from inside the surgery room. Along with three other tech/nurses to help out with keeping watch in the equipment.

Amanda was placed onto the table. After all of her clothing had been removed, in order for the doctors will be able to take care of her shoulder, and any damage done to the veins, muscles or tendons.

An oxygen mask was placed over her face in order for her to breath much better. Along with the rest of her vitals.

 **Meanwhile downstairs...**

Francine Desmond and Billy Melrose arrived at the hospital with two other agents to find out about Amanda King. They had gone to admitting to find out what was going on with their friend.

An older woman name Judy told them that Amanda King currently was in surgery. Dr. Anderson Roberts and a specialist will be working on her right shoulder.

"I will call the surgeon's ward to have a nurse come here to give you an update." She says with getting on the phone to call. "Please give me a moment everyone."

 **A moment later...**

"Mister Melrose, the nurse will be here in a few minutes. So I suggest all of you sit down for now." She said to the agency people looking extremely worried about Amanda King.

They saw the nurse walk into the admitting office. "I am Sandy, technician. I would like to say that Amanda King is holding her own for now. The doctors should be done with-in the hour. Afterwards she will be placed in ICU on level five to keep a close eye on the patient. I need to get back to finish up with the doctors."

"Thank you." Billy says to the nurse heading back out of the admitting office.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King after an hour and some minutes. She was brought to ICU on the sixth floor.

Medical transportation driver Adam was able to bring in the patient to have her set up, so that her friends will be able to visit her.

She was placed in room 624 for where the nurses on the ICU floor will be able to register her without a problem. Doctor Roberts and the other specialist will be able to check on their patient. Especially when her chart will be available either at the station or her room on the back of it to check out.

One of the station supervisors came in to make sure that Adam was placing Amanda King in the right spot. Since the patient was still out cold from the surgery.

"It's Fine Stacy. All of the wires have been plugged in. So she shouldn't be having any problems." He says before leaving the room to head downstairs for another transport of a patient being moved to a different floor.

"Good! Now get out of here before I kick you in the ass." As Stacy was mostly playing with him, since they have been working together for almost seven years .

"No you won't!" As he leaves the room with a smile on his face.

Stacy went to check Amanda King's vitals. She was able to write them down onto the chart having grabbed it from the door.

Her color was some what ashen as expected from the surgery and the lost of blood during the time she was shot.

Looking at her watch. She needed to be sure that her friends are able to come up here to visit her, even though for a few moments at a time.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose having to be talking with Francine and the others for when it comes to protecting Amanda.

"I need two agents working six hours in rotation with the others to be standing guard outside her room for ICU, or where ever they place her afterwards."

"It's find by me, Billy. But your going to be needing permission from security and admitting." She says in some what of a sass tone of voice.

"I already have it Francine. Just be sure to have the two starting their shift at this point. The nurses at the station, along with some of the doctors know all about the guards. However there is one thing we need to do."

"And what is that Billy?" She stated before moving out to start the process of guarding Amanda King.

"We need to move Scarecrow from the hospital he's in to here. And see if the doctors will allowed him to stay in her room or the next. Plus someone like myself need to inform him of what has happened to Amanda. I will be heading their now to speak with his doctors."

"I will get a ride with the others to get back home later." Desmond replied with leaving behind Billy. While she is going to be heading up stairs and getting the two that will be guarding the room.

 **Meanwhile in Amanda's room.**

One of the young female techs, Came into the room to notice that the patient was starting to come around. Going to check her chart. She needed to make sure that her bandages on the shoulder will need to be changed.

Daphine heard the moaning coming from Amanda King. As she went over to tell her that she is going to be just fine. "Listen Amanda, you were shot in the right shoulder for which you were operated on. I will need to be changing your bandages in a few moments. If you understand, just shake your head?"

She does shake her head. Even though she will be able to speak very soon with the medication wearing off.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Daphine was done cleaning up on her shoulder. Afterwards throwing the soil items into the garbage chute that will be placed elsewhere in the hospital.

"Amanda, please tell me on whether you feel any type of pain?" She asked while waiting to hear her talk for a change.

It took her a moment to gather herself. But Amanda was finally able to speak. "No pain...just feeling weird Daphine. It must be from the medication from the surgery." She said with trying to move in bed, but she asked the nurse for help to sit up much better.

"I will talk with your Doctor Roberts about lessening the dosage on your pain medication. He's going to be here in a little while to check up on you. Plus I don't know on whether this is any of my business. But there are two guards outside your room for protection."

"My boss Mr. Melrose must of ordered it after being shot in the safe house. It's a long story Daphine for which I can't say anything right now about it."

"I understand Amanda. Now I will check your vitals once again before leaving for my other patients."

It took only a few moments with writing down the vitals onto the chart and placing it on the back of the door for now.

Daphine walked out of the ICU to head for the nurses station. But for now she saw the two guards now sitting next to the outside of the room.

"Do you think Gordon it will be all right to see how she's doing?" As the young agent Peter Gallows walked slowly into Amanda's room.

"Hi! Amanda says with seeing the young agency agent come in to see her. "Peter how long have you been outside my room?"

"An hour Amanda. We have orders to rotate every six hours with an thirty minute lunch break." He replied with only staying a few moments.

"It's good to see you. I need to sleep now. The medication they had given makes me want to sleep." Amanda announced with placing her head back onto the pillow only to quickly fall asleep.

Peter sees this. As he walks out to let Gordon know that She's asleep for the moment.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose was able to speak with Dr. Adams. Since he's the main doctor in charge of Lee Stetson's case in the hospital.

"Mr. Melrose, I will have a transport available to bring my patient to the hospital mention in our conversation. It might take awhile since all of the ambulances are currently busy."

"Fair enough Doctor Adams. I will be coming to see Lee Stetson and tell him the news about moving him to another hospital. Along with the fact I have to tell him about his partner Amanda King has been shot."

"I understand in what you told me needs to be kept in secret due to the nature of your work?" He says softly over the phone. In order for anyone else that might be listening into the conversation.

"That is correct Doctor Adams. I will end this now and head out towards the hospital. Please let the security guards that I will be coming with one of my agents to speak with Stetson."

"Of course! I will inform them after I am done speaking with you over the phone."

"Good enough. And thanks." Melrose said to the doctor before ending the call with having Francine sitting next to him.

"At least he understands the situation. We don't need any further problems after what has happened at the safe house." Francine says to her boss and friend from inside of the black SUV he's driving.

 **25 minutes later...**

Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond finally arrive at the hospital for where Scarecrow is located.

Moving into the half empty parking lot. He was able to find a parking space next to the entrance of the main area. This is where they were able to locate the security guard at the desk listing all of the patients on the computer.

"Hi! My name is Billy Melrose. I believe Doctor Adams was able to mention to you or who ever that I was coming to speak with a patient name Lee Stetson."

"Yes of course. Doctor Adams called earlier to let us know you and your guest was coming. I have two passes for the both of you to wear to the sixth floor. Please take the elevator down the hall and to the sixth floor. Just let the nurses know at the desk that your here to see your friend Lee Stetson."

"Thanks for your help." Billy replied with moving off towards the elevator with Francine walking behind.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee Stetson was awake in his ICU room. As one of the nurses came in to give him a shot for pain medication. She had known about the patient being moved to a different hospital. Even though as yet no one has given him the information.

"What's going on? Their seems to be a great deal of traffic around my room. Is there something I should know about nurse?" His voice was starting to rise somewhat with being upset.

"You need to take it easy Mr. Stetson. It's not good for your health overall." And when she said those words. It was when Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond came walking into his room to explain the entire situation to Scarecrow.

"It's good to see you both. But what is going on Billy that I need to know?" He replied with with trying to get a better comfortable spot in his bed.

"We are here to have you transferred to another hospital. We are currently waiting for your ambulance to show up." Billy says to his agent and friend.

"Why Billy?"

"Listen Scarecrow, something happened at the safe house. Amanda was shot in the right shoulder by the enemy agent Eric and his two stooges." Francine announced with trying to be gentle as possible.

"My god when Billy?" He says with having some what of a panic attack. The nurse had come in at this point seeing him in this condition.

She was able to calm him down with another shot to his arm. Afterwards she was able to throw out the syringe into the toxic waste container in the corner of the room.

"This will help you out Mr. Stetson. By the way your transport has arrived and will be here in ten minutes to take you downstairs."

"Thank you, nurse for helping out our friend." Billy said to the young nurse.

"Billy, how is Amanda? Did she need any type of surgery to repair the damage to her shoulder?"

"She is doing ok after having surgery. We are bringing you to stay in her room after getting permission from admitting and her doctors. So enjoy the ride Lee."

"Thanks Billy."

 **Five minutes later...**

Stetson's transport arrived with three paramedics came in with his bed to be taken outside to the ambulance.

"We are here to transport patient Lee Stetson to the Washington, D.C. medical center just outside the region." Technician Anthony Thomas says with the paperwork in his hand. "Mr. Stetson can you please sign your name quickly on the palm print stating the fact you were able to understand clearly.

Melrose was able to help him with having Lee sign with his bad shoulder. But he had no problem in doing so since his medication has taken over.

Taking a few moments. They were able to get him onto the transport bed and strapped. Billy and Francine were going to follow the ambulance back to the hospital making it a very long day for the both of them.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Following behind the ambulance transport carrying Lee Stetson. They were taking him to the hospital to be with his partner Amanda King recovering from recent surgery with her right shoulder.

While he was driving. "I just don't like this Francine. This entire situation has gotten way out of hand. All Stetson wanted to do is just finish up his last mission with the agency."

"Billy, I still don't believe it after all this time that Scarecrow would actually quit for good." Francine said with watching the traffic passing them , while the transport was moving along with their patient.

"And what really makes it worst is the fact that Amanda's sons, mother and the agent that was assigned to the boys, had to be caught up into this nightmare."

"I know Billy. And no doubt the two boys Philip and Jamie will be needing some type of therapist help to get them to talk about the shooting." Francine said with seeing the main exit for the hospital. "We should be arriving at the hospital very soon."

"Thank god! All this driving back and forth really has zapped my energies. Once Stetson is settled in, I will be going home to sleep, and I suggest you do the same after such a long day."

"I plan to Billy, as with a nice late night dinner all by myself."

 **Moments later...**

The ambulance transport arrived into the emergency entrance. As the back park of the ambulance faced the entrance for where the medical technician would be able to stop off at admitting with the paper work before moving the patient upstairs.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Since it was late. Dotty had to go check on Jamie and Philip in their rooms. Even though they were being watched by the agent that was assigned by the agency.

Dixon had just left the two boys from inside the safe house. He was sure that the two of them were going to be find in time. Even though he knows they will be needing professional help.

He was able to see Dotty coming from the opposite way to see the two boys. "Good evening Dotty. If your going to see them. They are doing very well considered what has been going on the past few days." He said as Dotty went to knock on the door to hear one of the boys telling her to come in.

"Good night Mr. Dixon." As she was half way into the room. When she heard his reply. Afterwards she went to give hugs for both of her grandchildren.

"How are you, Grand mom?" Philip says to her after breaking the hug from her.

"I am fine Philip. I am just waiting on word for when I will be able to have my surgery. It's a long process. especially when I am here now at the safe house."

"I don't like this place any more Grand mom." Jaime announces with his comments. " I never expected to see something like this with mom being shot." As he started to cry. It was when Dotty grabbed her grandson into her arms for comfort.

"Take it easy Jamie. Everything is going to be just fine." Dotty told Jamie to go get ready for bed. As with the oldest Philip.

She was able to see both of the boys hitting the pillows to fall asleep quickly. It was a good sign to see with her two grandchildren.

Turning down the lights. She was able to leave for her own room to try and fall asleep after such a long day.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After the admitting office was able to finish up the paper work with the transport of the patient Lee Stetson.

He was ready to be moved upstairs. Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond were to follow to make sure he makes it to the floor with the guards outside of Amanda King's room.

Moving into the elevator behind the other driver holding onto the bed with the patient sound asleep. He was given a shot to sleep while he was in transit to the hospital.

"Here we are Mr. Melrose. I will need to speak with the nurses at the station. In order to let them know he's here."

"We will go wait outside Amanda King's room until your ready to bring in Lee Stetson." Melrose said to the driver, while Francine started to walk away.

 **Moments later...**

Two of the ICU nurses came into Amanda King's room to set up the monitors on the opposite side facing Mrs. King. She was awake and wondering what was going on.

"We are bringing in a transport from another hospital. He's your partner Lee Stetson. Your boss Mr. Melrose thought it was wise to bring him here and be watched closely as well by the guards."

Melrose and Francine walked into the room to see Amanda King doing so much better since the surgery. "Amanda, Lee is going to be here in a moment. While I guess the nurses need to set up everything."

"Good Mr. Melrose. I miss lee a great deal. Is he awake or did they give him a sleeping potion?" She asked with trying to get a better comfortable position."

"Amanda, It's been a long day. I will as with Francine will be going home. I have done a great deal of driving back and forth. Please take care of yourself as with our new patient. He's no doubt going to wake up some time later complaining."

She laughed as Melrose walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. While Francine just said good night to her and walked out of the room.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda asked in a low voice. "Mr. Melrose what is wrong with Francine? She didn't even say good night to me." Amanda said while looking over at Scarecrow asleep in his bed.

"She is just exhausted after such a long few days in dealing with Oasis Network and it's agents." He says to her. "Anyway Amanda, I need to go as well."

"Good night sir. But before you go Mr. Melrose. Are my family all right at the safe house?" She replied with a worry tone with the question.

"They are fine Amanda. Even though I am afraid your boys are going to be needing help in the mental part of it." Melrose announced to his friend and agent.

"I should of expected something like this was going to happen to them. It's truly for the best after all this time they will be needing therapist help in the short run."

"I will see that they get it Amanda. But right now I need to leave and get some sleep. That's if I can after all of the driving I was doing today. Good night dear." He says with walking out of the room to have a quick chat with the change over of agents to watch both Amanda King and Lee Stetson.

 **Moments Later...**

With Amanda looking over at Scarecrow. She wanted to get out of the bed to kiss him. However she is not able to with the discomfort she was feeling with her right shoulder.

She was herself starting to get sleepy once again. However at this particular time. The night watch nurse Sue Lofton supervisor came in to check on both of her patients.

She walked over to Amanda first to check on her vitals over head. "Hi! Amanda are you all right?" She asked with writing down the vitals into the log chart she had in her hand.

"Just tired. I was trying to stay awake for when my partner starts to come around." She says to the supervisor.

"Mr. Stetson won't be waking up for some time. The medication for him to sleep was very strong. He needs to recover quickly from his injuries. So I suggest you try and sleep. The nurses station will be keeping an eye on him for when he starts to wake up."

"Thank you for telling me this. I will try to sleep, even though can you help me with getting these pillows into a better position?"

"Of course Mrs. King." It only took a few moments before finally Amanda was able to fall asleep with the change in the pillows.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133 Scarecrow's Last Mission

There was going to be a meeting at Oasis Network. Anderson Cooper called for his field operatives having to be working in the area.

He didn't like the fact that Eric was killed and the other two having been arrested at the Safe house. He needed ideas on how to end all this with the Agency and speeding up destroying the Nuclear Defensive weapon's Grid.

He was sitting in his office going over all of the recent events that has been going on. He had received a report that Amanda King currently now in the hospital with having been shot in the right shoulder.

Her partner Lee Stetson of the agency now has been transported to the very same hospital, and now staying in the very same ICU.

As for her family. He saw this report now in front of him. Telling him that her two boys and mother Dotty are still staying at the safe house. No doubt with further security measures having to be really tight.

 **Moments Later ...**

His secretary called him to let him know that everyone he asked for has arrived for the meeting.

A few hours later Amanda King woke up to hear a moaning noise coming from her partner Lee Stetson across from her in his bed.

Noticing the monitor. It showed that it was started to beep telling the nurses station that the patient was finally coming awake.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Oasis Network main office.**

Anderson Cooper was screaming at everyone that had attended the sudden meeting. Most or all of the field operatives didn't like the fact of being screamed at. Almost to the point of pulling a weapon on someone from his frustration.

"I am telling everybody to get on the ball for when it comes to the agency and Lee Stetson. I need someone with the balls enough to try once more to try and kill Scarecrow and his partner Amanda King. Those two have been nothing but trouble ever since Mrs. King has become an agent, and employee for this company."

"I will do it boss." Everyone looked over at the young agent Brandon Clifton for the past five years has been out into the field doing chicken feed missions for the company.

"Ok, Brandon. Here is the file on them and where they are located for the moment at the local medical center hospital. You will need to really plan this out with getting inside and past the two guards that has been stationed 24/7."

"Understood sir. I will be able to have a friend of mine help me out on that factor with getting inside the hospital. I will be sure to keep you updated on how I am doing with the mission."

"Excellent news Brandon. Everyone else will read the other files to see what we can do about pushing forward with destroying the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid." Anderson said to the remaining group taking the files to start reading.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Sometime after the meeting was over with the agents of Oasis Network. Anderson Needed to speak with Brandon alone in his office before venturing out into the field.

But first everyone else were moving out of the bull pen for the Network. There was a great deal of chatter going on with everyone.

Brandon walked into his office to sit down in front of his desk. While Anderson moved into chair to take a deep breath into his lungs before beginning.

"Sir, are you all right?" Brandon asked with getting comfortable with his seat.

"Frustration mostly! Every time I try to get things done for the Network. The agency is always two steps ahead of us. I just hope Brandon, your be able to do the job as promised?" He says in a loud sort of tone to give the willies to Brandon.

"I will try not to disappoint you, sir. And besides the friends I spoke about know their business." He says with pride in his voice.

"Great! I know it's late. Will you be able to contact your friends once you leave here?" He asked with getting up from his seat to shake the agent's hand.

"I will call them once I leave here." Brandon said with shaking his hand.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Brandon walked out of Oasis Network and outside to the under ground parking lot to call his associates. Even though he was tired, he still had a job that needed to be done in the first place.

Taking out his cell phone to call Jarrod. He's been an operative for the past seven years. Even though of late he's been given no nonsense missions. He's been pissed off at the fact he's come up with nothing at all to show for his efforts.

He was laying down on the couch relax. While watching the television that has nothing worth while to watch accept the news.

When he heard his house phone go off on the glass coffee table. He gets up from the couch to go an answer the caller. As he picks it up. He was able to listen to his friend Brandon talk to him about a mission that is very important.

"Are you serious Brandon? Your asking me to work with you to try and kill Lee Stetson and his partner Amanda King." He says loudly over the phone.

"Quite correct old buddy. If you say yes to the request. We will need to get started in the morning and start planning." Brandon replied to his friend.

"I am in Brandon. Where do we meet to discuss the plan?" He asked sincerely to his friend.

"At my condo Jarrod. Your been their twice before. Try making it for 8.30 a.m. if possible and bring your rifle and other assorted weapons. I have one other friend of mine I hope he will join us."

"Who's that Brandon?"

"Debbie Reynolds, she will be able to blend into the back ground once she's able to get inside the hospital. When you come in the morning, I do hope she will be able to join us."

"I heard of her reputation in regard to getting the job done with killing who ever she is given the orders. See you in the morning Brandon, Good night."


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Melrose residence...**

Billy Melrose was try to sleep next to his wife after a long day of working. When he had arrived home his dinner was placed in the microwave just in case he was hungry.

Twisting and turning on his side of the bed. He tried once more to try and fall asleep. But it didn't help at all as he slowly moved out to head for the kitchen. Maybe trying to eat might help a little to have him fall asleep.

However Billy woke up his wife Joycln as she turned over to face him.

"What's wrong dear?" She says softly with her response.

"Can't sleep any further, so I decided to try and have something to eat. Would you like to join me for a little while?" He asked with moving off the bed to head on downstairs to the kitchen.

"I will join you Billy for a little while. Maybe your be able to bring me up to date on what is going on at the agency." She asked even though she doesn't have the security rating to know the information.

After the time to reheat the chicken, mash potatoes and string beans. There was enough for the both of them. While Billy placed the two plates onto the table to have them begin eating.

But during that time. He started with the news about having Lee Stetson transferred to the same hospital Amanda King currently is in and staying in the same room.

"Why the same room?" She asked with her curious nature.

"I thought it would be the best for Amanda King to have him their to keep her company and talk things out once the both of them are feeling better. Besides I have placed security guards on the outside of the ICU just in case the Network tries again to kill them."

"Good god! I just can't believe they would try once more to go after them?" She said with finishing up some of her chicken and the other essentials.

"They are a dangerous group I might add. They will do anything to destroy the United States or any other country on the planet Earth.

"I just hope Billy that everything will work out for the best for you and your agents. But for now I am done with the eating. I will go back up stairs to try and sleep once more."

"I will try again myself." His wife left to go upstairs, while he cleaned up the dishes. Placing the rest of the food back into the frig instead of the microwave.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138 Scarecrow's Last Mission

When Lee Stetson opened his eyes fully. He was never so glad to see a face he's not seen in a while. "Hey!" He says to Amanda across the ways.

"Hey yourself Lee! How are you feeling?" She asked as the nurse came over to check his vitals.

"I am still a little out of it from the sleeping potion they gave me at the other hospital. What time is it by the way?" He asked with laying back down onto his pillow.

Looking at the clock on the wall. The nurse is the one to tell him the time. "It's three a.m. in the morning, and I suggest the both of you try to sleep now. Unless Mr. Stetson your going to need another shot to sleep." Jan says to her patient.

"Not this time nurse. I will try to sleep. By the way are the guards outside the room to protect the both of us?"

"Lee, they are their. So we both don't have to worry about a thing for the rest of the night." Amanda announced to her future husband.

"Lets hope so Amanda."

"All right the both of you. I am turning out the lights. Sleep now or I will have the night resident to come in." She used that tactic with many of her patients over the years.

In unison..."We will go to sleep." The both agents said to the nurse turning out the lights and the door for now.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139 Scarecrow's Last Mission

As it turned out. Lee tried to fall asleep as with Amanda. The both of them started to talk about different subjects.

"Amanda, did you find out how Jamie and Philip are doing at the safe house?" He asked with shifting a little in his hospital bed.

"Billy, told me down the line the both of the boys are going to be needing a therapist to discuss the recent issues from Oasis Network."

"It's going to be better this way. To have them both talk to a specialist down the line. They already been through a great deal during the past two years." Stetson says with a calm status with his tone.

"I know this Lee. And it's going to be up to use to make the future right once again. However right now is not the time to talk about. The both of us need to get out of the hospital to discuss it in the privacy of our own home."

"I agree Amanda on that aspect of what you saying in the first place. All of a sudden I feel sleepy once again. What about yourself Amanda?"

"I will try. I don't need to have the ICU nurses to come in and scold us for not sleeping like we should."

Lee started to laugh a little. But it hurt too much on whether he continued on with his laughing madness.

They both said good night to each other before falling asleep quickly in their room. The lights were out, as with the door closed to keep the hallway lights beaming in or the noise of the night shift traffic.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Brandon was finishing up the last of the details with his partner and the newest member Debbie. She showed up just at the start of the meeting.

She was in the middle of a mission for when she had gotten the call from Brandon. She was wearing the nurses uniform like she was supposed to with orders. What her part in this new mission she had no idea for the moment.

"Where do I fit into all this Brandon?" She took a sip of the drink she had asked for. Right now she needed one to take off the stress factor from her shoulders.

"If you can Debbie. You will be blending into the system on the sixth floor ICU. Your going to just walk into Lee's and Amanda's room to check them out like normal. Be sure to have the medical chart in your hand before walking in. There are two guards 24/7 making sure that no one gets past them while on their watch." He states to his partner and Debbie.

"I will be sure to play it by ear with the guards. I will be my usual friendly self once I get past them, and than finally do my job."

"That's the general idea Debbie. I just hope that Anderson Cooper will appreciate it greatly." Brandon says in a little bit of a somber mood.

"He have better Brandon, or else I won't be doing any more jobs for the organization." She announced with asking for another Vodka from the bar in the corner.

"Good! Lets get packed up and get started on this trek of ours." Brandon said with handing the drink to Debbie.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at the safe house. Dotty was receiving some wonderful news. The insurance company had made contact with the manager in charge of the safe house.

Dotty was in her room. When the morning manager Joesph came by to let her know that the surgery is supposed to be having. She is going to be schedule in two days to enter the main Washington, D.C. Medical Center.

"Dotty, transportation will be picking you up tomorrow in the front entrance. Your not going alone since I have ordered a guard to be with you at all times during the time your in the hospital."

"Thank you so much for telling me the news. But what about the boys?" She asked in all seriousness with the question.

"Philip and Jamie will be staying here with Dixon making sure they stay out of trouble. Once your surgery has been successful. You will be coming back here until your daughter Amanda and Lee Stetson is out of danger."

"I understand. I will be sure to be ready in the morning. " He leaves, while Dotty started to get herself ready with packing a few things to bring with her to the hospital.

Debbie, Brandon and another member parked in the back parking lot of the hospital. Debbie having to be wearing a nurses uniform. She checked her white coat pocket to make sure she had her revolved and gas tablets to knock out the security guards outside of the ICU housing Amanda King and Lee Stetson.

"I am ready to go Brandon." She says with looking around for the back entrance into the hospital.

"Good luck!" He states with asking his friend to walk around to check for any further security/police in the area.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Even though it was late at night. There was a phone call coming into Billy Melrose's home. A source working as a double agent for Oasis Network was going to inform the agency about a potential threat at the hospital.

Getting out of bed. Billy went over to the dresser for where the phone was located.

His wife was pissed off as to why he left the phone on and in the bedroom.

"This is Melrose. What is going on to be calling me like this?" He says in an anger tone of voice.

"This is Johas sir. Listen to me. I heard earlier there is a threat going on at the hospital for where Amanda and Lee are staying. They are sending in a woman dressed as a nurse to walk onto the floor and hopefully knocked them out with some form of gas."

"OMG! I need to contact the security guards right away." Melrose stated.

"Sir...I and two others will be driving over to the hospital to see on whether we can catch this woman or any one else that might be waiting in the wings."

"Do so now Jonas!" But for now Billy went to get the walkie talkie's left on the dresser. He was able to make a connection to one of the officers sitting outside the ICU room.

"What's going on Sir?" Franklin says sitting next to his partner reading a magazine for sports.

"Look out for a young enemy agent dressed as a nurse. She is going to try to knock the both of you out with gas, and try to kill Amanda and Lee."

"Right away sir. " Him and the other guard went on full alert with calling the others from the nurses station to help them out.

 **Moments Later at the other end of the ICU floor.**

Debbie arrived in her white coat with the nurses uniform under neath.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Security outside of ICU was ready as ever. Inside the room there was an added surprise as well hiding inside the bathroom door. While given revolver's, Amanda and Lee Stetson acted as if they were asleep.

Meanwhile at the ICU nurses station. They were on full alert with watching and waiting for the woman they are supposed to be waiting for.

They know for the fact she is on the floor dressed in a white coat with a nurses uniform under neath the coat.

For some odd reason. Debbie was able to get past the nurses station. Since everyone one of them were very busy with their patients.

She walked past them. While slowly heading for the ICU unit with King and Stetson. Taking out the gas pellets, she goes to throw two of them at the two guards standing outside the room.

The both of them with choking from the gas, passed out onto the cold floor. Afterwards she had to rush with not knowing how long before any of the other security officers will arrive.

 **Hearing the scuffle outside the room. Amanda King had become fully alert. Along with her revolver in her right hand ready to fire.**

 **Debbie rushed in quickly. But all of a sudden everything started to move slowly. As Amanda King fired her revolver to hit the woman square in her chest twice.**

 **Afterwards the security officer came out of the bathroom with his weapon. He goes to bend down to see on whether the woman was still alive or not.**

 **He shook his head in a negative fashion to let Amanda know that she was dead.**

 **He than ran outside the room to check on the two guards that were knocked out. They were starting to come around with help from the doctor's that were on the floor.**


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King was in total shock after she fired her revolver at Debbie to kill her with two shots to the chest.

Even Lee Stetson was very proud of her. Even though he wasn't able to get out of bed to comfort the woman he loves a great deal.

And in the meantime...

Two of the other enemy agents were running outside with trying to get away from the squad of security officers from the hospital and the agency.

Brandon and his partner weren't able to get away from them. There were too many of them to find a opening.

"Hold it right there Brandon and your friend. Your under arrest further questioning."

Two of the security officers with their hand cuffs went over to the both of them with giving their rights before anything. "Do you understand these rights Branden and your friend Jonas?"

In unison..."We understand the rights to fullest of the letter. Along with needing protection from our boss Anderson Cooper of Oasis Network."

"We will see what we can do with explaining your protection issue to our superior officer back at the Bull Pen. Lets get going gentlemen."

Security for the Agency had called for the County Medical Examiner to have an autopsy done on the woman Debbie Griffin found inside the ICU room.

The stretcher was outside the room for which will be brought inside and taken to the morgue.

One of the morning nurses still recovering from the entire mess. She asked Amanda on whether she would be interested in speaking with a therapist about what had happened.

"Please Suzanne. I need to speak with someone about what I had done today. I just need to get it out of my system and go on with my life."

"Ok, I will talk with your doctor about expressing to talk with a therapist. What about you, Mr. Stetson?" She asked with coming over to hear his response.

"I will speak with him, Suzanne. Otherwise I am just glad this entire affair is over with for now. Thanks for the suggestion."

"I will seek down your doctor. But for now I suggest that the both of you relax until he arrives." Suzanne says before walking out into the corridor.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145 Scarecrow's Last Mission

From inside his office. Dr. Robert Alberts was receiving a work order from a doctor on the ICU to speak with a patient name Amanda King. All information will be kept in strictest confidence. Due to the fact that Amanda King works for the government.

Dr. Alberts checked his schedule and found he had the time to speak with the woman. She would have to fill him on what has been going on of late. Even though there has been rumors.

Dr. Alberts having to be in his late fifties. He's divorced for the past five years. He's five feet 9 inches with salt & pepper hair.

He walks out of his office carrying his brief case for which will be needed to write down his notes. He didn't bother bring his lap top having left it on his desk in his office. No doubt he will use it later after he's spoken with Amanda King.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. Once getting inside. It had felt as if the ride was taking a long time. But he knew better than that.

Finally walking out. He went to check in with the ICU nurses station to let them know he was here to speak with the patient Amanda King.

Dr. Alberts was told which room to go to. Taking the slow walk down the hall. He was able to find the unit. But he did notice the security guards that were sitting outside the room.

Before walking inside. He knocked first before going into the unit.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Robert Alberts your therapist you requested Amanda King."

"Nice to have meet you, Dr. Alberts. This is my partner Lee Stetson and future husband." She stated to catch an eye of shock on the doctor's part.

"Amanda, you will need to expand everything to me. Since I received a message on the computer that the both of you work for the government."

"We do Dr. Alberts. There is a great deal to cover. So I might as well start at the beginning." She says with shifting in her bed to get a better position to talk with the therapist.

"Good idea to start at the beginning." He replied with pulling out his note pad from brief case.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose walked into his office of the agency. So far he's not seen Francine Desmond or any of the main agents that works the office.

After getting five hours of sleep. He was feeling some what better. Even though his wife was still reeling from the news that was given to her by her husband.

Carrying his brief case. He placed onto his desk for which all of the files that were inside will be taken out. He goes to read the report that was sent to him on the death of the enemy agent named Debbie.

He was very proud of Amanda King for having the guts with pulling the revolver to kill the woman. An autopsy is going to be done at the County Medical Examiner by Dr. Angelo Waters. He's been working for the agency almost 15 years,and he's done a great job so far.

While he was reading up the report. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." Giving his usual greeting with any one expressing to speak with him.

"Sir, how are you this morning?" Francine says with a half crooked smile.

"I am fine accept for not having enough of sleep. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." He says with a growl in his tone.

"Stuck in traffic this time around Billy. Is there anything for me to do for you, sir?" She says with sitting down in front of him.

"Other than the fact. I need for you to go to the County Medical Examiner's office and check in with the doctor. He might of come up with something important to the case involving King and Stetson."

"Will do sir. I will call you on whether or not Dr. Waters was able to find a thing." Francine gets up to leave the agency.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine walked into the county medical examiner's office. She never liked going into these type of places over they years. It was one of her phobia's for when it comes to dead people laying on the tables being cut open by the doctor's.

She asked one of the younger medical technician just where was the autopsy being done.

"Please come this way Miss Desmond. I believe the doctor is waiting for you with information on the body." She said to Francine with walking through a medical unit that felt cold inside.

She was lucky enough to be wearing her heavy wool jacket since the temperature outside has been changing constantly.

"There you are Francine. I have a report for you to take back to your boss Melrose." She hands the clip board to Desmond to read. While she finished up the last of her work on the woman Debbie having been shot by Amanda King.

After a few moments of reading. She was in total shock to read that Debbie was dying of liver cancer. It was found that the woman was a heavy drinker from way back.

"Seriously Doctor? I just can't believe it that a woman like Debbie would kill herself in the long run with the liver cancer. I wonder on whether she knew at all that she had the cancer?" She says with handing the clip board back to the woman.

"Don't know at this point of her life. But yet she went on that mission to kill Amanda King and Lee Stetson. Either way she was going to wind up dying in the first place." She says to Francine to have her thinking further on this entire mess with Oasis Network.

"Thank you so much for the information. I must get this back to my boss. If you can find anything else doctor. My boss will truly appreciate it greatly." She says with buttoning up her jacket to head back outside of the medical building.

"I highly doubt it Miss Desmond. My work is completely finished for today on the body. Thanks for coming never the less."

"Your welcomed Doctor. Take care and good night. Even though it's still relative early."


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was getting a little bit tired having to be talking to the therapist. But at least he was able to understand her motives the past few years.

"Amanda, are you still interested in talking? I can sat up another session this evening before I head on home." He says to her with moving into a better position.

"It's a good idea doctor. Please come before you go home. I will feel better after I had something to eat and clean up a little." She looks over at her partner Lee Stetson. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted for the most part.

"All right than Amanda. I will be back later. I will let the nurses station know to have your doctor come by to check up on you after I leave for my other patients."

He moves to leaves the room to head for the nurses station. While Amanda called over to Lee to find out on whether he's fine or not.

"Just tired Amanda. I tried to listen to your session with the therapist. I just couldn't seem to keep my mind on what you were saying in the first place." He replied with closing his eyes.

She had a feeling something wasn't right in the first place. So she decided to call for a nurse to check on whether something was wrong.

 **Moments later...**

 **One of the nurses came in to check on Stetson. Only to find out he was fine other than the fact his medication was some what stronger than normal. It was the reason why he was exhausted from the pain medication that was given earlier.**

 **The nurse asked Amanda on whether she needed something for pain or to sleep.**

 **"I am fine. I need to stay alert for later when the therapist comes back for another session."**

 **"Good enough Amanda. I will have your food ordered for dinner. I will leave the two of you alone for now. Take care."**

 **Amanda was glad for the quiet all of sudden. As she laid back into her pillow to close her eyes a little.**


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine was arriving back at the agency bull pen to speak with Billy Melrose. She was exhausted with all of the driving she's been doing of late.

Walking into the bull pen for where her office was located. She had to check on something from inside. She had left a file on her desk that was going to be use for the latest mission with Oasis Network.

Walking out once again. She headed for Melrose's office. She was told by the workers inside the alcove that he was in the worst of moods.

"I will take my chances." She tells them before going to knock on his door. She was able to hear the normal response with coming in.

She saw him staring out into space. "Sir, are you all right?" She asked with concern for her boss. While she goes to sit down in front of him.

"Just tired and frustrated Francine. Do you have that report for me from the County Medical Examiner?"

"I have the report right here sir." She hands it to him onto his desk, while he grabs it to take a quick look.

"The doctor said he will call me on whether or not he finds anything else in his report." Desmond replied with watching Melrose take a longer time to read the file.

"I see that Debbie was dying from liver cancer. It's just too bad out right that this enemy agent didn't have a single regret in her life."

"I know sir. However I am here as well to put pass a plan for which I hope you will give permission to do so." She says with emotion in her tone.

"And what's that Desmond?" All of a sudden his interested has peak.

"To set up a bombing team to destroy the Oasis Network offices sir. I have a list in my office on those that are experts for the agency. We will need to be very careful with the team on where to place the explosives, along with whether Anderson Cooper is going to be working at the time of the explosion."

"Interesting Francine! I suggest you get to that list and get in touch with me when your done. Afterwards we will discuss it further with those experts.

"I will Sir, right away." She smiles before leaving his office.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine had a great deal to think about after giving her idea to Billy Melrose. This was a type of job she could handle from over the years.

Walking into her office. She went into her computer files to find the list of agents that deals with being experts in bombings of any type of buildings, machinery and etc.

After a few moments of searching. She was able to find the names of those experts. She was able to print up a copy on the printer. In order for her to contact those experts having to be out in the field.

Looking at the names on the list. All of them work and live in the local region. She would need to contact all of them, even though she had no idea on just how long it's going to take to have them all together for the meeting.

Of the eight on the list. She was able to make contact with four of them right away. And have them meet in the morning at the agency. The other four will need to travel a day in order to meet up with Desmond and Melrose for an additional meet.

Otherwise with the time getting late. It was time for her to go on home to relax. Along with everyone else working in the agency and bull pen.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Francine Desmond making it home to her apartment. First things first she had to call Billy at home about tomorrow with the four bombing experts.

She had to get out of her shoes having to be hurting now after such a long day. Afterwards she had for the house phone to check for any messages. There was only one for the moment from Billy Melrose.

Right away she called his number. It was at this time that he picked up right away from his library, for where he was trying to relax after getting home.

"Francine, I assume you were able to get my message?" He says over the phone with a stern reply.

"I did Billy. It's why I am calling to let you about the bombing experts. I was able to contact the four local agents. They will be arriving at the agency in the morning. While the other four the next day with being out of the region."

"Good Francine. It's going to give me an idea on what else we will be able to do with the four experts. We need to make sure that this information doesn't get out to the general public."

"Of course Billy. As I said the four of them will be in the office bright and early as I asked them to do. I will let you go now. I need to take a hot shower after such a long day."

"I know the feeling Francine. Good night." It was the end of the phone connection between the both of them.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King talking to the therapist for the final time at a late hour. She could understand that he was tired of listening to her ranting and raving about different things in her life.

Even her partner Lee Stetson was shaking his head with the woman having to be talking a great deal today. And it's a no wonder the doctor wants to go home.

"Amanda, is there anything else you like to discuss another time?" Her therapist asked with placing his note pad into his brief case with getting up stiff from the chair. It was a very long day over all.

"Actually yes there is something doctor. But it can wait until the both of us get out of the hospital and into a stable situation." Amanda says to her doctor and a wink at her partner finally shaking his head that he can get some sleep after all.

"Good enough the both of you. If you need to see me sometime tomorrow. Please leave a note with the nurses station. They will be able to say something to me that I am needed by you or Mr. Stetson. Good night Amanda and Lee."

He walked out of the room with the lighting having been turned down with the lateness for all visitors needing to leave the hospital.

"I must say Amanda. You really had him going with all of the subjects you were changing. It's a no wonder he's exhausted after today."

"It wasn't all that bad Lee. Especially when your not used to talking to a specialist from over the years. I always feel better when I talk to someone that is able to understand my needs." Amanda says with moving in position to get a better look at her partner.

"And just what are your needs Amanda King?" He says in a tone that had her perk up a little from the question.

'Actually Lee, I have a number of needs. You will surely fine out soon once we are able to get out of here."

"Oh, really! My dear...Well no matter...It's late and I do need to sleep now after that nurse gave me that pain killer that is only now making me really sleepy. Amanda, good night and I do love you a great deal. That's if I have not forgotten." He says with a twinkle in his eyes even though from being exhausted and the medication.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was very early the next morning for when Francine Desmond came into her office. She placed her brief case onto her desk getting ready for the meeting with the experts.

From what she was told. Billy Melrose was on his way over to the agency to begin his day as well.

In the outer section of the bull pen. The four experts came in early as well to see what was ahead for them and the other four to come in tomorrow.

One of the secretaries advised the four that Francine Desmond was ready to start with the meeting. "Gerald, Donaldson and the other two. All of you can head on over to her office." Betty says to the strange looking bunch of experts.

"Thanks, we will go on over now. We don't need to push this any further than it has to." Gerald announced with moving up from his seat to walk out with the others following.

 **Moments Later...**

There was a loud knock on Desmond's door. She just had a feeling it was the four bombing experts. She had heard the rumors the past few years on how they have done with their missions...all of them having to be successful for the most part.

She came out of her office to greet them. Telling the four to go on in and just sit down.

All four of them greeted her nicely before moving inside. Every single of those four men knew their jobs. Hopefully with the destruction of Oasis Network. The agency will be able to do their jobs throughout the States and over seas.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Just what exactly are we supposed to do while we wait for the others to arrive? Gerald asked with getting up from his seat.

"In the mean time Gerald. You and the others will have to scope out the Oasis Network for any type of weaknesses that will work to your advantage." Francine states with bringing up the designs for when it comes to the building itself.

"Very well, we will scan the designs for any type of weaknesses. However getting inside will be the hardest part with video cameras having been placed all over the place."

"One person, you can speak with is in the hospital. Amanda King worked inside as part of the organization. She should have all of the paper work on her computer inside of Oasis. All of the codes can be used to shut down the video system."

"What hospital is she in Francine?" Gerald asked in all serious tone with the question. Along with the fact he has a job that needs to be done no matter how long we have to wait."

Francine hands him a card with the name of the hospital she is staying, as with Scarecrow. "After this meeting is over with. You and your team can drive on over to the hospital and speak with her. I have no idea on how much longer she and Stetson will be staying without the protection that is needed."

'This should prove interesting enough Miss Desmond. My team is very interested in getting started with this project." Gerald stated with moving on out of the office to begin his and his team travels.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Early in the morning. Lee Stetson's doctors had decided to take him down stairs to check on his right shoulder and leg. They wanted to make sure all was in working order with the agent.

He's been gone almost an hour. When Amanda King had visitors from the agency. She had seen them before maybe twice during special meetings with Billy Melrose.

She was sitting up in the chair near her bed reading a newspaper that was brought up from the Cafe. She looks up from reading when she sees the four of them walk in.

"Hello Gentlemen. How can I help you today?" She shifted in her chair to see all four in clear view.

"My name is Gerald. I am one of eight bomb experts that have been asked by Francine Desmond and Billy Melrose. We need your help a great deal. Desmond was able to explain to use that your be able to help us out with the codes to the security cameras at Oasis Network."

"When you say bombing experts. What exactly are you and the others planning on doing in the days ahead?" She responds to the four standing in front of her.

"First off we would like to know on whether you have those codes, and secondly Billy and Desmond wants us to destroy the entire Oasis Network."

"Oh wow! It's going to be some job to blow up the entire complex, and who ever else will be inside at the time of the explosion."

"It's why we need to keep the people that will be inside at the time Amanda." Gerald said with waiting to hear her answer on the codes.

"As per your question about the codes. I placed them in a vault at my house. No one is currently living in the house with my boys and mother inside the safe house. I will give you the key to get inside. Along with the combination to the vault behind the Flower portrait. "

"I will give you a piece of paper for you to write the combination. What about the codes?" He asked with looking over at his team.

"The codes are on a diskette for which your be able to bring up on the computer screen gentlemen. Gerald, please grab my purse from inside the dresser. You will be able to take the first two keys to get inside the house, and go from their. Good luck!" She responds with shaking Gerald's hand and the others having been quiet throughout the exchange.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Gerald and Donaldson left the hospital. While the other two went back to the agency to follow up on the report from Francine Desmond.

"We need to be careful about moving into Amanda's house. We don't need to have the neighbors calling the police about a break in." Gerald says to his partner Donaldson walking over to there vehicle to head on over to the house.

Gerald had made sure to place the information given by Amanda into his black coat pocket. "How long before we reach her house Gerald?"

"Depending on the traffic. It should take around 30 minutes at this point. I don't plan on breaking any traffic laws with a vital mission up and coming." Gerald said with getting into the driver's seat.

Gerald had made sure his partner had placed on his seat belt before leaving the parking lot of the hospital.

 **35 minutes later...**

Gerald was able to park into the drive way without a problem. None of the neighbors close by weren't around to make a complaint.

Walking up to the front door. Gerald taking out the keys from his pocket. He and Donaldson walked in with turning on the living room lights.

"The bedrooms are upstairs Donaldson. Amanda said the vault is in her main bedroom with the flower portrait." Gerald announced to his partner moving towards the stairs.

Moments later...

They were able to find the portrait housing the vault and the diskette.

Looking at the combination numbers. Gerald being an expert as well with breaking into vaults. He was able to find the diskette sitting on the top of papers.

Taking out the diskette and placing it into his coat pocket. He closes up the vault with placing back the portrait.

While the two men walked out of the house with locking it up once again...


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Gerald and Donaldson were very lucky none of the area neighbors were able to call the police on them walking out of Amanda King's house.

They had to drive back to the agency to speak with Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond.

He wasn't trying to break any speed records getting back to the agency. Gerald wasn't taking chances with the diskette that was given to him by Amanda King. It was just too plain valuable at this point.

Meanwhile at the agency. Melrose was going over a series of reports that Desmond and other field agents in regard to Oasis Network building construction.

He was having a headache with reading so much. He needed to take a break when their was a knock on his door.

"Come in please." He says to those wishing to speak with him.

Gerald and Donaldson walked in with carrying the diskette in his hands. "Sir we have the information on the codes for the security cameras from Mrs. King's bedroom vault."

"Excellent! Lets place it into the computer terminal and see what's exactly going on with the codes." Billy says with Gerald handing him the disk to be placed on the side of the terminal.

Taking a moment for the information to come up onto the screen. "It looks like we have hit the jackpot gentlemen. These codes are going to knock out the entire system, while your team start placing the explosives in different areas of the complex."

"Tomorrow we will have the entire team together. Along with the fact Amanda King is going to appreciate it greatly we made the effort to get the diskette from her house."

"Good going gentlemen. Now get out of here and take it easy for the rest of the day." Melrose announced to his explosives team.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dr. Walters a therapist for the sixth and fourth floor. He saw the work order to go visit a patient on the sixth floor name Amanda King.

He was given a full report by the other therapist having to be off the next two days. At least he would be able to understand what is going on with the patient. Along with the fact that her partner named Lee Stetson is staying inside the room. After being transferred from another hospital, and as well works for the same agency.

Moving out from his new office. His old office was out dated and was in need of a change. Walking out of the elevator to step onto the sixth floor. He needed to let the nurses know that he was here to see Amanda King.

A older woman having to be the supervisor of the section. She nodded her head to let the know it was fine to go see Mrs. King.

"Thank you. I will head their now." Dr. Walters said with passing the station to walk on down the hall.

 **Meanwhile inside Amanda King's room.**

 **Her partner Lee Stetson was asleep in his bed after being brought up from down stairs after Dr. Adams had ordered a number of tests.**

 **But for Amanda. She was told that a new therapist will be coming to see her to go over the notes that was written by the previous doctor.**

 **She was sitting in her chair when Dr. Walters came in having to be quiet with seeing the other patient sleeping.**

 **"Amanda, can you come with me to the waiting room to talk? I don't wish to have your partner wake up from our discussions**. I will help you with putting on your slippers, and help you walk slowly to the waiting room.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"All right Amanda please sit. I asked that the nurse keep everyone out of here while we talk for a while."

"Thank you, Dr. Walters. What is it you wish to know about me with this session?" She asked calmly.

"You are a mother of two boys. Why did you decide to join the Agency in the first place?" He says with writing down a note onto his yellow pad.

She chuckled at the question. " It was by accident Doctor. I wanted no part of the operation once Lee Stetson explained it to me during that time."

"Did you ever regret making the decision to become a full time agent for the Agency?"

"In the beginning I did at first. But once I was able to get over the fear of messing up my first mission." She replied with moving into a better position on the couch.

"But that wasn't the case Amanda?"

"No Doctor Walters. It was the best decision for me to get involved. When I was actually bored with just being a plain old mom. I needed more to do as the weeks and months went by."

"And now Amanda. Your gotten yourself involved in a situation for where your enemy agents tried to kill you and your partner. When in fact you were able to have the guts inside of you to kill the woman that was after you."

"Yeah it wasn't easy at the time. But when it came time to fire the revolved doctor, I had the nerve to do it and I don't regret it at all for when I did."

"Good for you, Amanda. How ever I believe we need to have another session together. For now I will end this and have you back into your room to rest."

"Thank you, I could use a nap at this time. All of a sudden I feel tired."


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda King told the doctor that she was able to walk back to her room without his assistance. She was feeling fine after talking with him in the visiting room.

He agreed for now. However he was going to schedule another session some time soon. Walking back, she couldn't wait to check on her partner and future husband.

She had so much on her mind to tell him, along with everyone else in her family. She just hopes that her two boys Jamie and Philip are being well taken care of at the safe house. As with her mother having to be going into the hospital very soon to have her surgery.

Walking inside to her room. She found Lee asleep in bed. Even though she walked over slowly to check on him. It was when he opened his eyes to have her jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Lee, you scared the heck out of me. Are you all right?" She asked with moving over to touch his shoulder before deciding on kissing him.

"Sure I am fine. And besides the nurse just came in to give me another dose of pain medication."

"Oh, great! Your be going to be sound asleep once again." She says with a pouting expression on her face. "We can talk another time Lee. Good night." She gives him a soft, gentle kiss onto his cheek before he went out like the lights.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was the next day very early for everyone. Dotty having gotten the word from the manager of the safe house. She is going to be transported to the hospital for where she will check in for her testing and surgery on her breast.

She was told to pack her things. Since the transporation medical van will be arriving in an hour. Even her grandchildren Jamie and Philip were very excited once they were given the news from her.

Both of the boys for security reasons were told to stay in their rooms in order to cut down on any possible issues. Dixon told the both of the boys that he plans on taking them swimming once their grand mother leaves for the hospital.

He knew, along with everyone else on just how important the operation was for the woman. Having gone through a great deal of time waiting on the insurance company.

With help from the safe house personnel. They were able to move out Dotty's personal belongings to the security van in the front. While she was being escorted by the security members being sure that she makes it into one piece.

They had her sit in the back with the other security officers. Once they were ready. The driver was told to head on over to the hospital that Dotty is schedule to be signed in.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162 Scarecrow's Last Mission

While the truck was heading over to the hospital with Dotty. The doctors and nurses were getting her room ready for the examination before deciding on a course of action.

Meanwhile a meeting was going on at the agency with the entire bombing members discussing the options on how to go about getting inside.

But thanks to Amanda King. They have the codes to the video system to shut off the entire network. While the team is able to get into the ducks to start placing the explosives devices throughout the entire complex.

Gerald and Donaldson were doing mostly the talking. Since the last group came in from a long travel after receiving the orders for the new mission.

"All right everyone. We still need another day to figure out the number of employees will be inside the complex at the time of the explosions. Anthony and Franklin will have the job to find out the information, while everyone else will work with putting together all of the explosions and gas bombs." Gerald says to the entire group from inside of Francine Desmond's office.

Desmond was watching the entire proceedings. She just hopes that the entire plan will work. Oasis Network with Anderson Cooper needs to be destroyed.

The United States Nuclear Missiles Defense Grid needs to be protected or else the planet will be blown up due to the enemies.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty was sitting inside the examining room waiting for Doctor Wayland. He's going to be working on Dotty within the next few days.

But he needed to go through all of the tests making sure which type of laser equipment will be needed to remove the growth. Doctor Wayland having to be an expert for the last ten years. He was able to developed the laser equipment as part of a special grant for the hospital.

And with the insurance company for which Dotty carries. They were able to come to an agreement for when it comes to payments.

Dr. Wayland came out with another technician. They were finishing up on when they plan to start on testing with their patient Dotty.

She was waiting for them to speak with her. "All right Dotty, you will be placed into your room in a few moments. The nurses on the floor will be taking a series of blood tests in order for us to find out where we stand."

"How long will this take Doctor Wayland?" She asked with having to be feeling some what nervous.

"It all depends on what the lab technicians find. Otherwise, you will need to relax right now until we get you settled into your private room."

"What about food at this time? I am starving all of a sudden." Dotty said to the two men looking at her with a smile.

"Don't worry about it my dear. Your going to have any thing you want from the cafe downstairs of the hospital. But for now the technician Jennings will get a wheel chair with your belongings, and your be going right up to your room. But first there will be a pit stop with stopping off at the ICU nurses station to let them know your arrived."

"Thank you, Doctor Wayland for everything your done so far." She says with waiting for Jennings to grab hold of a wheel chair.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty was enjoying the ride in the wheel chair. She was liking the way everyone was saying hello to her as a patient.

Every once in awhile the technician would stop to ask on whether she was all right or not.

"Sure! I just can't wait to have this end soon. Before I can go back to a normal life once again." She states to the technician before moving into the elevator to head up to the eight floor for where her room is located.

Stopping off at the ICU nurses station. The paper work was handed to the main supervisor of the floor.

"Dotty, your room is ready for you to get comfortable. I will be in a few moments to get you settled. Dr. Jennings working the floor will be in a little while to talk with you about the surgery your going to have."

"Thank you. By the way do you happen to know on whether I can have something brought up from the cafe? Since it's been awhile I had something put into my stomach."

"Your food is currently in transit Dotty. So hopefully once your inside your room. You will be able to enjoy yourself with having a hot meal for a change."

Dotty once again was being moved towards her room. While the supervisor grabbed the paper work and clipboard with her medical history.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Once she was moved into her room. Dotty was feeling so much better about everything that is going on in her life, along with her daughter's Amanda.

As soon as she was settled. Her food tray showed up filled with all kinds of goodies. Even the food tech laughed when Dotty took a look at what was in store for her stomach.

"Thank you so much for bringing this tray." Dotty said to the tech.

"By the way you can always ask the night nurse in charge of your case to have you walk over to the nurses lunch room. They always keep the patient's snacks stored in case one of the patients are hungry during the night."

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks again." She goes over to her bed to get settled for the evening. While the tech left to work on the other patient's rooms..

Meanwhile on the floor. Dr. Jennings came over to the station to check in with his patient Dotty. It was the supervisor had made the mention that she was in the middle of eating her food. That he should wait at least another five minutes before going to speak with the woman.

And it's exactly what he did was wait another five minutes.

 **Moments later**

Dotty looks up from her tray after finishing up every last morsel. She saw Dr. Jennings having to be standing in the doorway.

"I understand your here to speak with me Dr.?" She said with moving into a better position in her bed.

"I am Dotty. We need to go over everything that is going to be done starting tomorrow." He states.

"I can't wait to get all this out of the way so that I can finally stop worrying about whether or not that I will drop dead onto the floor.'

"And you won't dear. Just take it easy and let us do all of the work. Ok?"

"Sure enough Dr. Jennings."


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose needed to speak with Desmond in her office in regard to the briefing with the eight members of the explosives mission.

With all of the paper work on his desk. He was only able to finish half of it with his mind on different things. Two being Amanda King and the other Lee Stetson.

He needed to have this entire mess over with in order to have everything back to normal. But than again being a spy agency. Nothing is ever the same for when it comes to different missions.

There was light tap on his door. He knew with that type of tap. It would be Francine with an update on the team. She walks in looking some what exhausted though it's only four o' clock in the after noon.

"How's it going Francine?" He asked with trying to be nice without having the woman getting upset.

"I am fine sir. I have a full report for you and the group." She hands him the file involving Gerald, Davidson and the six others all experts.

Melrose starts to read the report as he starts to shake his head in a good way. "This is wonderful Francine. The codes that Amanda gave us is working out quite well. When do you think they will be able to begin?"

"Tomorrow morning sir. There won't be as many employees working. It will work out to there advantage to begin inside."

"Excellent! You know what? I am getting out of here for the rest of the day to go visit Amanda and Lee. I need a break from all this paper work Desmond."

"I understand sir. Come on I will join you even for a few minutes."

 **Walking out of the agency bull pen. The both of them went outside to get into their vehicles to head for the hospital.**

Some time later with parking into the back park of the hospital. Melrose and Desmond went inside to the security section with showing their I.D.'s , along with being given a pass to walk up to the sixth floor.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda and Lee were having a light conversation laughing after Lee had told a joke of sorts. Amanda was glad of it that he was feeling much better.

He even asked on when they were going to start talking about marriage plans. "When the heck Lee we get out of here to have my mother and the two boys back together."

"I agree. I just hope to god your mother is going to be find with the breast surgery. I do know from sources that she had been frantic worrying about the outcome."

"Mother told me as well for months having found that lump under neath her right breast. The doctors will now take care of the problem. So that mother doesn't has to worry no further."

It was at this time they heard a voice at the entrance of their ICU. "That's exactly right Amanda." It was Billy Melrose's voice with Francine following behind.

"Hey you two! Why are you here once again?" Stetson says to his boss.

"Because we are here to see your two faces before heading on home." Melrose says to Lee and Amanda looking much better over all.

"By the way Billy. What is going on with your experts with trying to blow up Oasis Network?" Stetson said to completely surprise Francine off guard.

"Actually Lee they will be starting tomorrow all eight of them with using the codes we were able to get from Amanda's house." Francine replied with sitting down on the chair near lee's section.

"At least your two men didn't wind up getting arrested. I am surprised the neighbor's didn't call the police with a possible break in." Amanda said with a crooked smile.

"Not this time Amanda. They were very careful in every aspect of their work with getting the codes from the vault. Any way tomorrow will begin the mission."

"Finally!" Lee says to the group.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Gerald, Donaldson and the rest of the team had gotten together into Gerald's condo complex. He had asked everyone to come together for a final briefing before beginning in the morning.

Gerald had handed out beers to loosen up the group even though for a little while. He needed to be sure on every detail for when it comes to shutting down the video system.

Everyone was talking all at the same time. But for Gerald and Donaldson, his team was just blowing mostly off steam.

Detail plans were spread out onto the kitchen table. Including very delicate equipment that is going to be used with shutting down the video system thanks to the codes supplied by Amanda King.

One of the female's name Debbie. Came over with sandwiches that she was able to make herself. Including a chocolate cake that she said was just plain outstanding.

One thing for sure the cake went quickly once she was able to hand out the slices to everyone inside the kitchen.

"All right everyone this is it. Just be sure to be waiting at the park for the meeting place. Wear jackets since the temperature for this area is supposed to be in the low forties." Gerald announced to the group before everyone started to leave for the evening.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty was moved into her room on the sixth floor. Having help from the nurse working her case. She helped the patient into her hospital gown and into bed. After getting it ready for her, she had made sure it was going to be comfortable enough for her.

"Your doctors will be in soon. Currently they are going over your medical file. It's a process for which the insurance company needs to have the full information on what they plan on doing with you."

"Of course nurse." She was able to get into the bed without any type of pain from her chest or breast. "Is it possible to have some type of food to eat since it's been awhile?"

"I will check into it Dotty. Just relax while I look into it. As with when your doctors will be in to see you." She says with placing back the medical chart into the door slot and walking out into the hallway filled with all kinds of employees.

In his office on the way out. Dr. Michaels had his patient's medical history along with all of the tests that had been done on his patients. Dr. Rachel Potter walked out with Dr. Michaels to head on down the hall to the nurses station to speak with the shift super visor.

Afterwards the both doctors went to speak with Dotty. Knocking lightly on the door the two walked in to introduce themselves to the patient.

"How are you, Dotty? Any pain to speak of?" Dr. Michaels asked with putting down the chart onto the tray next to her bed.

"A little nervous Dr. Michaels. Other wise no pain at all. I am just very anxious to get this started with the surgery."

"Tomorrow it will begin. But first early in the morning, you will be going downstairs for a final x ray, MRI and one other test before we decide on when exactly the surgery will be. But for now just take easy. I understand your food tray will be coming very soon. Just be sure to eat everything to keep up your strength."

"I have never had a problem with that issue over the years. Thanks for your concern Dr. Michaels."

"Believe me Dotty. Dr. Michaels has a reason to be concern with your health." Dr. Rachel Potter says for the first time since coming into the room.

"We will be leaving now. See you in the morning. Ok?" Dr. Michaels says with grabbing the chart once more before walking out into the hallway.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Early the next morning. Gerald had Debbie walk into Oasis Network as part of her job with a project in the works to speak with Anderson Cooper. While everyone else with work permits were allowed to check the video system taking all day to do.

All employees working the day shift won't have a clue as to what exactly is going on.

Debbie Rogers having to be discussing the future defensive project. Anderson was on the computer with others deciding on the cost factor of the project. As it's going to come close to what it cost to keep the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid program going.

Meanwhile Gerald and Donaldson having to be in the afternoon. They were ready to switch over the fake video system for which the guards inside the control room in another section of the building. They won't have an idea what exactly is going on having to see the same fabric of space at all times.

The other five members were inside the ducts placing the explosive charges that will be going off sometime during the night for where there are only ten employees are working.

After Rogers was done with her discussion. She was told by Cooper that a decision was going to be made sometime with-in the next week on whether they will be able to use the new project at a cost that is worth close to twenty million dollars.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson for letting me discuss this project with you and your associates from across the country." She says with a hint of a smile. She goes to shake his hand before moving out into the outer office for where there is no one around with having to be the lunch hours.

Gerald and Donaldson had done there work with walking out with the work tablet's and their pass to leave the building without a problem.

"It's up to them now to finish up with placing the explosives. Lets get out of here and head for the restaurant to have something to eat." Gerald said to Donaldson moving to get into the vehicle inside the parking garage,


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond in their offices. Were sent the information that Gerald and his group were just about done with their work.

Expect for the Oasis Network to be done some time after three A.M. in the morning. All work is being completed with the explosives.

Manager Anderson Cooper has left his office for the day having to be five o' clock. The night time crews will start to be coming in for the evening including the over night people with one night guard.

All operatives will start to filter out of the building without a problem, since I.D.'S had been checked several times. The only two left that needs to leave will be Gerald and Donaldson having to make sure all is in order for the big night.

Melrose had given orders to beef up security for the agency just in case Anderson decides to fight back. All entrances will be checking everyone's I'D'S in case of a problem.

Only non essential employees will be working over night at the time the explosives go off at Oasis Network. How much damage will be done, no one knows at this time. Since other buildings around Oasis might be effected.

Melrose told Desmond, that he was leaving for the evening. There was nothing more for him to do in his office. "Good night sir, I will be leaving myself in an hour. I will be checking the security areas before I leave."

"Good night Francine. Lets just hope that the plan works out quite well." He says with removing his briefcase from the side of his desk.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was around 2 a.m. with everything set to go off at 3 a.m. Currently there were only five employees throughout the entire complex.

Gerald and Donaldson had made sure all was working proper. Once they were able to leave way earlier.

One security guard started to make his rounds throughout the entire place. He only needed to check the main offices, bullpen and security room. Having his clipboard in hand, he started to walk slowly. There was nothing more to do for this type of shift. At least he didn't have his boss around to get on his case for every little wrong thing.

By passing the bull pen area. He noticed there was only one person working the computer terminals. He decided to go inside to see how things were going for the young man having to look frustrated.

Walking in slowly. So not to scare the young man. He called him by his first name John. 'How's it going John?"

John looked up at his terminal to say hello to the guard Donald. "It's boring Donald. I have been done with my work for the past twenty minutes. I was thinking of leaving to head for the diner to bring back coffee and a sandwich. Would you be interested in anything? It's my treat this time around."

"Sure! I will have strong coffee with a Chicken sandwich and a pickle. Thanks for the offer John. You go, while I make my rounds. Looking forward to that sandwich from the diner."

John moved off the terminal to place on his black leather jacket to take the elevator to the top level and the entrance. "See you in a little while Donald." He says with seeing the guard start moving off with his rounds.

Time was getting very close...

With John having left the complex to be at the diner a couple of blocks away. At exactly 3 A.M. **KABOOM!**

 **The entire complex for Oasis Network blew...With a fire bomb going into the air...Everyone that was inside were killed by the explosion...**


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173 Scarecrow's Last Mission

John just couldn't believed it with coming back from the diner. He saw the entire Oasis Network complex blow up. He had no idea what had happened.

He was able to hear the fire trucks and police heading in the direction of the building. He didn't know on whether he should stay around to give an statement to the police operation.

He decided to stay. Including moving over to the other building for where there was a bank of telephones. He had to call Anderson Cooper telling him just exactly what had happened. It's a possible chance that he might know already with calls coming from the police and fire department.

Making the call with using the change that he had on hand. Anderson answered right away. "Mr. Cooper this is John of the over night. I don't know on whether you heard the news about the complex blowing up?"

"I heard John. I was getting ready to head on out to see the damage for myself. Where were you in order to be talking to you alive and well?"

"I went to the diner to get coffee and something to eat on my break. I have a feeling the only guard on duty was killed. I was supposed to pick up coffee as well for him While he was supposed to be making final rounds."

"That's just too bad for the complex and for anyone that was caught in the explosion. I will be leaving now John. Just be sure to give a proper statement to the police."

"I plan to sir. I will be walking on over to who is in charge of the operation Mr. Anderson."

 **And in the meantime**

 **Billy Melrose was being woken from the security guards of the agency. They informed him that the entire Oasis Network complex has blown up.**

 **This is when Melrose with his personality. He started to laugh from inside his bedroom. And his wife looking at him as if he was crazy or something.**


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Elaine his wife had gotten out of the bed to make sure her husband had everything before leaving. "Billy, everything that is needed is on the bed. But would you mind telling what is exactly going on right now?"

She came over to hand him the items he needs to leave. "Right now I need to leave and check out the complex that blew. Otherwise there is nothing more to say at this point." He kissed her on the cheek very quickly while putting on his grey jacket, hat and gloves to go outside with the colder temperatures.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Francine Desmond arrived at the hospital with two fresh guards to be sitting outside of Amanda King and Lee Stetson's room.

Showing her I.D. to the security guard with the lateness of the hour. She went up to the sixth floor with the two guards behind her.

She had to be very careful now with what happened with the explosion. Stopping at the desired floor. She and the two guards headed down the hallway to reach the section that Amanda and Lee are currently staying.

She had to stop at the nurses station to let them know who she was and the reason for coming this late. She gave them the basic information before walking off.

Moments later they made the change with the two older guards to working a eight hour shift.

Otherwise she walked into the room to speak with the both of them. While she was able to explain the entire situation.

"Wow! I can't believe Oasis Network is a done deal after all this time. I would love to know what type of reaction Anderson Cooper had once his complex had gone up into a blazing fireball." Stetson says with pushing himself up further on his oh so uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Don't know Lee. But Billy is going out to the scene to survey the situation. Maybe he will get a chance to see for himself his reaction."

"Francine, were there many employees killed in the blast? " Amanda asked. Since she always feel bad for when ever someone winds up getting killed during a mission.

"From what I understand from sources. There were maybe only five or six of the over night killed during the explosion."

"At least there were very few killed. However Francine, we still need to worry about the ones that are alive. Including the manager Anderson Cooper who is a real bastard for running the spy network." Stetson says with a great deal of anger n his tone.

"Anyway you two. I just need to let you know that there is a good chance that Cooper and the ones that are still alive might take action against the both of you. It's why I have placed fresh guards in order to protect the both of you during your stay in this particular hospital. I must leave now to head on over to the complex site on what is left of it."

"Francine take care of yourself. We don't need to have you injured while checking the site with Billy Melrose." Amanda says with moving in her bed to get more comfortable.

"I will do my best Amanda. Good night and sleep well." She says with moving quickly out of there room to head on downstairs to her vehicle.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose had shown up at the blazing Oasis Network complex. Fire trucks, police and EMT'S were all over the place.

Melrose was told by one of the fire commanders to stay behind the yellow line in order to protect himself from the possible flames or building crumbling further.

He did as he was told with staying back. But in the mean time he walked around on whether he's able to see the manager Anderson Cooper.

Currently the temperatures had gotten some what cooler. It was making some what hard for the fire fighters using water and other chemicals to put out the fires.

Closing up his coat further. He didn't need to catch a cold at this particular time. He continued to walk around until he spotted the one man he needed to speak with.

Anderson Cooper was standing in the middle of the grassy area a few feet from a vendor that had pulled up to help the fire fighters with coffee and sandwiches.

"Anderson, I knew you would be here with your complex blowing up like this." Melrose says to him with him turning to face him with anger in his voice.

"Of course! I will be upset. And I need to find out who did this to me and my agency. It's just sad that six had to die to those jokers with blowing up the complex."

"It's a real shame. If you need any help with the agency coming to your aid. Just make a call to my direct line, and I will send some of my people to help you out."

"Is Amanda King or your best man Lee Stetson available?" Anderson says with moving over to the vendor truck to buy coffee and something to eat.

"They are still in the hospital recovering from there injuries. It's going to be awhile before they are both back to full time with the agency." Knowing full well that Cooper knew that she was part of the agency for the last few years.

"That's just too bad Billy. You want any coffee or food? I will treat this time around."

"I will take coffee with a possible chicken sandwich depending on whether he has it." Melrose said very softly. While Cooper walked over to the vendor to order his food for the both of them.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 174 Scarecrow's Last Mission

In the hospital. Lee Stetson wanted to leave the hospital to check out the Oasis Network explosion. However a certain woman in his room decided to stop him before hurting himself further.

"Jesus Lee, what are you trying to do hurt yourself further?" Amanda says after slowly getting out of bed to hold the agent back from leaving."

"I am very tired Amanda of being here accept for you being my partner. I have been out of action, and I need to get myself back into it at this time. Now that we know that Oasis Network currently is out of the picture."

"Do you sincerely think that the network is out of business? I really don't think that at all, and no doubt Billy Melrose doesn't think that as well."

"Quite true Amanda. I will listen to you this time around with getting back into bed. I don't need a lecture from the nurse that is on duty once she had found out that I was planning on leaving."

Amanda helped him back to bed with his right shoulder getting better. Otherwise his right leg is going to need some type of therapy in the short run.

After he was settled. It was than the night nurse came in to do her usual duties once again. Blood pressure, heart and medication was going to be given on a regular basics.

Judy was quick about it since she had seven other patients to take care of as well.

After giving the medications to both of the agents. Judy was done for now, as she went out into the hallway to head for her next patient down the hall in a special isolation unit. She would have to place on a special gown, mask and gloves to go inside to check on the male patient.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177 Scarecrow's last Mission

Ceo Anderson Cooper had asked everyone to show up at there alternative agency some ten miles away from the burnt out complex.

It was early morning. Cooper didn't get the chance to get any sleep. He was calling all of the important agents to show up. He needed to discuss a back up plan to what exactly had happen to the complex.

Even though as to who exactly caused the explosion will be investigated. However not for a few days until they figure out just who it was killed in the first place.

 **But in the meantime...**

 **Billy Melrose was showing up early at the agency. He was tire from only getting in a few hours after leaving the complex completely destroyed by the explosion.**

 **He was carrying a black coffee and a egg sandwich after stopping quick at the diner.**

 **He asked Francine and other key agents to come in for the meeting he was calling for.**

 **Even though it was obvious what the meeting was going to be about.**

 **Walking into his office. There were a number of messages on his desk that needed to be answered. He goes to sit down at his desk ready for the long day ahead of him.**


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 177 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at the hospital. Amanda King and Lee Stetson had there doctors to come into the rooms to check up on them.

They had heard all about the excitement that has been going n with them the past few days. Dr. King came over to Lee Stetson to give both of his patients.

"So what's going on Dr. King?" Lee asked with a half crooked smile on his face.

"I am going to release the both of you to go home tomorrow. Amanda, you will be going to stay at your house with a in home nurse to help you out for a few weeks. It's going to be the same as well for you, Lee."

In unison the both patients say to the doctor. "Wonderful and it's about time having to be staying here."

"I am happy you liked the news Amanda and Lee. However before your to leave. I have scheduled a series of tests today to make sure all is well with your body. The techs will be coming in throughout the day to perform the tests. So I suggest you both be ready for them before leaving tomorrow."

"And if your techs find anything wrong. What happens than?" Amanda asked with moving out of the bed slowly to sit down in the chair.

"That depends on what they find Amanda. So just relax until everyone of the tests are over with, ok?" Doctor King says to them both with starting to move out of the ICU unit and placing the chart back into the slot.


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Most of the morning. Amanda and Lee Stetson were being wheeled around onto the bottom floor to have x - rays, cat scan and a MRI for the both of them.

There doctors needed to be sure they were just fine before leaving the hospital in the morning.

While they were waiting for the results. It was lunch time with there trays being placed inside by the kitchen worker coming in.

"Thanks." Amanda says with getting up slowly from the bed to place her tray near it. Otherwise Lee's tray was on his lap starting to chow down with having to be starved.

"I don't know about you, Amanda. I must say the food really looks good this time." He says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Eat your food Lee or else I will come over to hit you silly." She said out of a joke routine.

"Oh really! You would never hit your future husband?" He announced with putting the roast beef into his mouth to piss her off further.

"Try me Lee!" While went to start eating her food with not saying another word to him until the physical therapist shows up afterwards.

 **15 minutes later the both of them were upstairs inside the physical therapy department.**

 **The doctors had given orders for Lee Stetson to work on his right leg with Amanda helping.**

 **The therapy tech told her the exercises would take 30 minutes.**

 **Afterwards they will be able to relax depending on what the doctor has schedule.**


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After the end of the physical therapy session. Lee as feeling some pain and soreness from the therapist having to be some what rough on him with orders from the doctors.

Otherwise he was able to take a hot shower with orders. The technician having to work with his patient. He was able to help Stetson with a chair in order to help wash him up. Since he still needed to be careful with his shoulder and leg.

But still the doctors will be sending Amanda and Stetson home tomorrow morning.

After drying off and placing back on a clean hospital gown. Lee was back into his wheel chair to be transported back up to his ICU room with his partner Amanda.

Waiting a few moments for his transportation tech to show up. Lee was getting anxious to get back to his room to ask the nurse for his medication and sleep.

Even though he was tired, he needed to close his eyes for at least an hour.

Finally he was back into his room as the nurse came in to help Stetson to get back into his bed. "Mr. Stetson, I will be back to get you your pain medication. Unless you don't need it with orders from the doctors to cut your medication intake once your going home in the morning."

"I will be needing it nurse. That session with the physical therapist was a real killer. It feels like that every muscle in my body is screaming inside of me."

She laughed, even though she knew it wasn't funny to the patient. Even Amanda listening to this action wasn't liking it at all either.

When the nurse left to get Stetson's medication. "I didn't like that at all Lee with the way the nurse was behaving in regard to your medication. I need to speak with her supervisor about the way she was acting."

"Are you really going to call the nursing supervisor?" He said with watching her facial expression with the question.

"Of course I am going to be talking with the supervisor."

"Well in this case. I will wait for my medication before trying to sleep for an hour." Lee announced when the nurse came into the room to give her patient a shot in the arm with the syringe filled with pain medication. "Your all set now. Do you need anything else Mr. Stetson?"

"Actually we do nurse. Is it possible that I can speak with your shift supervisor for a few moments if possible?" Amanda asked with sitting up in her bed.

"She is at the ICU nursing station, I will go get her to let her know your interested in speaking with her."

"Please nurse." Amanda said quickly while watching her leave the room.


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Once the nurse left the room. Amanda had a feeling the shift supervisor will be coming in right away.

Lee looked at Amanda. "Don't you think Amanda, that your were some what rough on her?" He says with shifting his position in bed after the session he had with the physical therapist.

"I know Lee. But she had no right to behave that way with two patients having been around for a few days under stress."

"But really Amanda. Anyway I am glad finally that the both of us will be going home. It's going to be good to see the boys and your mother. Even though we have no idea what is going on with your mother's health."

"I don't know either Lee. I will need to call the hospital when we arrive home at the house." It was this moment an older woman having to be in a shift supervisor uniform.

"How can I help you, Amanda and Lee? I was told you wish to speak with me about one of my nurses.

"The nurse that is working our room this evening was rather having an fit in regard to taking care of us earlier. I didn't like the way she was talking to us."

"Did you say anything to her at all Amanda?"

"No. I needed to speak with you about it. She can't be going into the patient's rooms and saying what's on her mind at all times." Amanda replied with moving out of the bed slowly with help from the supervisor. "Thanks."

"I will speak with her when I head back to the nursing station. I will ask her to watch what she says to patients. Now excuse me, I am very busy this evening. Good night, along with the fact with going home tomorrow. I wish you both all of the best."

Unison..."Thanks." She leaves the room to speak with the Diane.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182 Scarecrow's Last Mission

 **Meanwhile at Washington D.C., Memorial hospital**

Two of the night watch nurses were getting there patient Dotty ready for the night to sleep. It was only four hours ago that a private room was ready for her.

Dotty is going to be going down stairs in the morning to be prepped for surgery with the doctors using a laser to remove for a tissue sample for the lab.

She was having a hard time with the hospital gown not fitting right. She asked the young nurse to help her with the pain she was feeling under neath her right breast.

Judy comes over to fix the gown the right way without hurting Dotty any further. "There you go Dotty. Your all set to get into the bed. Are you hungry? Your doctor said it was all right to have something. However after midnight you need to stick with just water."

"That's fine Judy. All I just want is a sandwich, juice and a piece of fruit if possible." Dotty says with getting into bed with using the remote , and placing the bed and pillows into a proper position.

"I will go call the kitchen to see what they can come up with at this late time of the evening. I will be back in a little while. Since I have seven other patients to check out. If everything goes well, your food tray should be arriving soon.

"Thanks Judy for all of your help." She needed to relax after running around the past few days to get things together to come here with the insurance company.


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Moments later after her nurse Judy left to check on her other patients. A food tray with one of the kitchen workers came in to place the tray on the table next to her bed.

"Wow! What fast service. Thank for the food tray." She said to the male employee.

"Your welcomed Dotty. The nurse taking care of you. Told the manager of the kitchen your name. Enjoy it. I understand your having surgery in the morning?"

"Yes that's right. Wish me all the best Avery!" She looked at his name tag before leaving for the kitchen downstairs.

"Good luck Dotty and sleep well before your surgery in the morning."

He walks out. While Dotty went to grab the tray to make her face smile with the choices she had asked for earlier.

Even though it was late.

At the reserved building some five miles away from the Oasis Network burnt out complex.

Anderson Cooper had paperwork to finished up that needed to be sent into his superiors overseas.

They didn't like the idea of having the Network complex blown up from there enemies. They had an idea as to who was the cause of the destruction.

However they decided to wait on taking action until they knew the full details as to who and why.

He was the only one in the building. While sending everyone home earlier. It was getting too quiet for his taste. He was going to finish up the last file with deciding on leaving as well.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

 **The office was closed up, along with all of the lights. Anderson walked out into the cold air with his heavy black jacket. He was very easily able to find his vehicle in the parking lot.**


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 18 Scarecrow's Last Mission

The next morning early. The nurses on the surgeon's ward went to prep there patient Dotty for laser surgery on her right breast. But first a sample will be taken from under neath to check for any further cancer.

This is going to take some time before the actual operation. and Dr. Shirley Athens will be involved with taking care of the patient.

Dotty was nervous in the ready room. While the surgeon's nurses were getting her ready to brought into the operating room.

All personnel involved came in to speak with Dotty about the type of medication she will be given, heart specialist to check on her heart beat, and two others to keep an eye on the patient during the operation.

The two nurses placed Dotty into a special gown that is going to be opened in the front. She is going to be wearing an oxygen mask and other gadgets that is going to be hooked up to her.

Dr. Athens came in to tell her patient she is going to be brought in now. Dotty took a deep breath to relax her nerves. "Here we go Dotty. Your going to be under in a few moments before starting anything."

"Thanks Dr. Athens." As transport came in to move the bed into the operating room.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After thirty minutes taking the tissue sample from underneath's Dotty's right breast. The technician came in with the results to Dr. Lansing waiting to begin the laser surgery.

"Dr. Lansing the results were negative." He said before heading back into the lab to work on other patients tissue samples.

"Excellent! I must say she is one lucky woman to escape cancer this time with her breasts. We may begin now on the operation to remove the cyst."

Everything was all set with the instruments. Including placing the patient deeper into a sleep.

The technician setting up the laser. Told Dr. Lansing the level he was going to use is ready.

As for Dr. Lansing's partner. Her involvement wasn't going to be all that much. Accept keep and eye on the patient's vitals at the time the laser is turned up high to burn the cyst off under neath.

They had to back off a little due to the fact her blood pressure had risen at the dangerous point. So Dr. Lansing waited a few moments before deciding to try one more time.

Five minutes later...

Dotty's blood pressure and heart rate had dropped to a normal level. This gave him the chance to make the final burn out under neath.

After doing so with the laser. He was done with placing the laser back into it's place. While the female doctor made a final check with her vitals before moving the patient into recovery.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186 Scarecrow's Last Mission

The hospital medical transportation were able to drop off two patients at Amanda King's house. It was very strange for Lee Stetson to be told to sleep up stairs in one of the boys room.

Amanda having to be feeling better over all. Since they didn't have any breakfast at the hospital. She would make breakfast for the both of them. She would call the store to have the essentials delivered with using her credit card.

She told Lee to rest upstairs. While she waited for the food to arrived. Plus she needed to call the hospital to find out about her mother's surgery.

All of the bills for the house was paid by the agency once they found out that there employee would be in the hospital. The phone was still on in order for Amanda to make the call to the local Washington, D.C. Medical Center hospital.

Calling the hospital information. They were able to tell her that her mother Dotty is now in recovery after three hours of being in surgery. She was now in comfortable surroundings for when it comes to a successful surgery to remove a negative cyst condition.

Amanda felt relieved that her mother was going to be all right. Especially after finding out that she didn't have any type of cancer that was supposed to be underneath her right breast.

After being on the phone another five minutes. She than hung up to wait for the delivery. It would only be another few moments before there was a knock on the back kitchen door.

It was her food delivery for which the Food Emporium employee brought it the four bags of food to be placed on the table.

She thanked him with a five dollar tip before he was able to leave for another home delivery.

Taking her time with removing the items from the bags. She was now ready to start making breakfast before putting away the other items.

She was now ready to start cooking up a storm...


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at the agency. Billy Melrose had to update his paperwork on Amanda King and Lee Stetson.

He just couldn't believed it now that this latest mission that Lee has been on. It's going to be his last one after all of these years. He was throwing in the towel. And there was nothing for Billy or anyone else that works for the agency to do.

There was a knock on Melrose's door. It was Francine with the latest update on the Oasis Network destruction.

"Francine do you have the latest report for me?" He asked with putting down his glasses onto his desk.

"Right here sir. It will explain everything. Including a complete list of those employees that died in the explosion. Anderson Cooper of the Network is going to plan a small funeral ceremony for those families having lost their loved ones."

"That's nice of him to do something like that for the families. I will read it in a little while. Francine, how are you coping with Lee and Amanda are now home?" He watched for any type of a emotion coming from the woman that has been in love with Stetson a long time.

Taking a deep breath before giving her boss an answer.

"I am fine Billy. I am just happy they are both home from the hospital. They have been through a great deal the past few years. Have you been able to hear about Amanda's mother and her surgery?"

"Nothing at all Francine. I will call the hospital when I am done with the paperwork and your report." Melrose replied with putting back on his glasses to read.

Washington, D.C. Medical Center hospital

Dr. Lansing was on rounds at the time his patient Dotty was placed in ICU after having the laser surgery.

Speaking with one of the ICU nurses who was taking care of Dotty. She had explained to him that she was due to wake up. And would be in a great deal of discomfort.

"Very well. If this is the case. You can and the others will be able to give her the medication for when it's needed." He was handed her file for which he wrote up a order for the pharmacy to put it together right away.

"Right away Dr. Lansing.' Nurse Judith Wilson left to bring the doctor's pharmacy order to be filled.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188 Scarecrow's Last Mission

After finishing up the last of his paperwork. Billy Melrose decided to call the hospital to find out about the condition of Amanda's mother Dotty with her laser surgery.

Dialing information for the hospital. The operator picked up asking the caller for which extension.

"I would like to be connected for a patient name Dotty. Her doctor is Avery Lansing having finished laser surgery on removing a cyst from her right breast."

"Please hold on. I will page Dr. Lansing for you." She goes to put in the page for Dr. Lansing. He stops what he's doing having only left his patient a few moments ago to check on Dotty and any type of side effects.

He quickly walked over to the nurses station. He picked up the operator's extension. "Dr. Lansing, who am I speaking to?"

"Dr. Lansing, I am Billy Melrose a friend of your patient Dotty. I run a government agency for which I wanted to find out on how she is doing with having the surgery."

"She is doing find Mr. Melrose. She doesn't have no cancer cells at all. I was able to remove the cyst without a problem. If everything goes well, she will be going home sometime with-in the week.'

"That is wonderful news. I will be able to tell her daughter Amanda what is going on with her mother. Thank you Dr. Lansing for speaking with me. Good day."

Dr. Lansing placed the phone back onto its connection. Before walking away from the nurses station to take a quick break before starting up his rounds once again.

After speaking with Dr. Lansing. Billy left his office to quickly speak with Francine before going home about Amanda's mother.

However he was told that Francine had left the agency to go out into the field to check on information from one of her sources. He decided to wait on calling her once he was able to arrive home.

But first he had to pack up his brief case to bring with him home to check on and sign. No doubt his wife Dorothy will have dinner ready once he walks into the house.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee Stetson was feeling better to finally be home from the hospital. He was enjoying breakfast for the first time in awhile. Amanda decided after waking Lee to let him know about breakfast.

She decided to have breakfast outside in the back yard. Especially the weather had warmed up a little. She went to set the table after cleaning up the table cloth covering it.

Moments later she had everything all set with going in to let Lee know everything was ready...

Francine was running after a suspect in the Washington, D.C. National State Park. She had received info on someone that was behind the shooting for one of the agency agents months prior.

He's also a member of the Oasis Network ordered by Anderson Cooper with giving the word.

It was only now that she had gotten the information that Daniel Atkins would be showing up in the park with meeting another of the Network agents.

When she hollered out for Atkins to stop in his tracks. He tried to run off with the other agent getting away with the back entrance only fifty feet away.

Francine was glad that she had back up following her. Francine and the back up agent Jenkins. "Hold it right there Atkins!" She said pointing her revolver taken from her pocket.

While agent Jenkins went to search all of the pockets on Aktins. As he places the cuffs on his wrists and placing them into his back. Atkins didn't even fight them with being arrested by the agency.

"Lets go..." Jenkins announces to the Oasis Network agent.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee continued to sit outside in the yard. While Amanda needing to move around. She started to clean the kitchen wiping it down with the cleaner.

She was told by the doctor to try and not over do it with the cleaning, or she might wind up back into the hospital.

It was at this particular moment the phone in the kitchen started to ring. She moved over to the counter area to pick up the phone.

"Hello! This is Amanda King. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Mommy, it's Philip. How are you and Lee? We were able with permission from the manager of the safe house to make the calls."

Amanda started to cry softly with having to be talking to her oldest son after some time. "Jesus Philip, I am fine as with Lee. He's sitting outside relaxing after I made breakfast after eating hospital food that was just awful."

"I can imagine Mom. Jamey is going to call later. He's out on a walk with other members to get in some exercise. We still don't know when we will be leaving the safe house to join up with you and Lee.'

"I wouldn't worry about it. I believe it'a going to be another few more weeks. The situation with Oasis Network hasn't been settled as yet. I know you and Jamie want to come home very badly."

"That's for sure mother. I need to end this now. Since I was only given a few minutes to speak with you. Please say hi to Lee for me. Bye!" The phone call ends and Amanda leaves to go outside to speak with Lee.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was time for Stetson to come into the house. It was starting to be a little chilly with the temperatures dropping like a rock.

He walked into the kitchen to see what Amanda was doing. He saw her wiping down the cabinets.

"Amanda...what are you doing? The doctors told you to take it easy the first few days your home." He said with a half crooked smile.

"You know how I am Lee at times. I have all this extra energy in me. I can't stand it at times." She said with taking in a deep breath into her expanding lungs.

"I feel the same way at times as well. You know what? How about we go for a drive now that the temperature has change. We can go visit Billy. Even though he might be upset at the fact we are supposed to take it easy.'

Pointing her finger at him. "True! But we won't know a thing until we actually see him in his office. Come on lets go change Amanda."

She dropped everything she was doing with the cleaning. Lee and Amanda both went upstairs to change.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Driving over to the agency was going to be interesting. Now that Lee and Amanda are back on active duty. Amanda was worried when Lee will finally get back into the action once again.

Along with the fact it's going to be Stetson last spy mission for the agency. That is if he stands by it in his mind and soul.

Driving into the under ground parking lot. Lee and Amanda took the elevator to the level to enter into the security section to sign on into the building.

Without a problem with security giving the passes to see Billy Melrose. They were in luck. Melrose was still around inside the agency some where.

They had told Lee and Amanda that Melrose wasn't in his office for the moment.

"Lets wait Amanda, I don't need to be walking on my leg this much today."

"Smart idea Lee. Lets wait in the bull pen for now. Maybe we will be able to catch either Melrose or Francine at this time." Amanda said with pulling Lee's hand into the bull pen.

Meanwhile at the second Oasis Network building

Anderson Cooper wasn't exactly happy with the recent reports from his out of state agents working on the Nuclear weapons defense grid program.

He had five reports in front of him. Not one of them were positive for which he needs to see progress. Instead nothing so far had been done to further the destruction of the grid.

Looking at the time on his black wrist watch. He needed to take a walk to get rid of the stress he was feeling at the moment. It was bad enough he had to worry about the six that had died in the explosion.

Shutting down his computer in his office. He walked out to let his secretary know he was going outside to take a walk. He grabbed his jacket with knowing the temperatures have dropped some 15 degrees the past four hours.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at the local Washington, D.C. Medical Center

Dotty was starting to feel better after being under from the laser

surgery. One of the ICU nurses checked on her to see that she needed

anything. Supervisor nurse Jackie came to asked her on whether she

needed water with her mouth having to be dry.

"Please." Dotty said with trying to sit up in bed. However she was still

somewhat weak to move. So Jackie helped her with moving the bed with

the remote. She noticed that her patient was still in some pain from the

laser surgery.

"I will give you a shot Dotty. It's going to help you cope better from the

discomfort. Ok?" She asked with seeing Dotty shook her head for understanding

her orders.

"I will be right back Dotty with the syringe. If you need anything else. Just push

this button to have another nurse or tech come help you."

Jackie goes to the medication room on the side of the nurses station. But first she

needed to get the combination key, along with her password to open the container

with the medications.

Taking a moment to put in the password. The draw popped opened to review the

syringes, medications and pills to be given to the different patients on the floor. She

removes the morphine container, while she grabs the syringe she is going to be using

on her patient.

She will have to make a note on her chart to let the doctors know about giving the

morphine to the patient.

 **Five minutes later...**

Jackie gave the syringe to the arm of Dotty's right arm. She would be feeling better in

a moment or two. "Your going to feel better very soon."

"Thanks Jackie." She said in a much more stronger tone of voice. "Is it possible I can have

something to eat?"

"I will check your chart to see if Dr. Lansing gave any orders for you to have anything

solid or rather he put you on a liquid diet for now." Taking a moment with reading the third

page of the chart. There was a order for Dotty to have solid foods. "Good news your able to

have solid foods. I will go call the kitchen down stairs to bring you up a tray of food."

"I am hungry all of a sudden. Thank you for the food and the pain medication. I feel so

much better." Dotty says with a slight smile on her face.

"I am glad. Your food should be up shortly. I have to get out of here with my other

patients screaming for help."

Dotty laughed. Even though she had to be careful not to pull a muscle.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 193 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Dotty didn't have to wait all that long for her food tray

from the kitchen. She had gotten out of her bed to go to

the bathroom without bothering to call the nurse.

There was no discomfort this time around with the

surgery. One of the reasons was the fact she had a

great deal of pain medication to help.

She felt a little off balance. But thank god the bathroom

wasn't all that far. She was able to make it without a

problem.

Taking it slow back to her bed. She was able to climb

back in. When she heard someone walk into her room

with finally the food tray.

"Thank god! I am starved." She says to the kitchen worker

with placing the tray onto her table next to the bed. "Thanks!"

She went to see what was under the top lid and found all kind

of goodies for her pallet.

Billy Melrose had come back into the agency after checking in

with some of his field agents. He needed to be sure that Oasis

Network is being watched closely with the destruction of the

building.

It was coming down to the important time with advancing

with the up to date information on the Nuclear Weapons

Defense Grid. The president of the United States wants the

military to start speeding up the program. Knowing full

well that enemy agents and governments are trying to

destroy the program and start a war.

He asked his secretary on whether anyone was around to

see or call him. "Actually sir Amanda King and Lee Stetson

were here earlier to visit you. They waited as long as they

could before heading back home again."

"Thanks Evelyn. I will try calling them at home. That's if they

didn't stop along the way. Thanks." He walked into his office

to bring up the phone number for Amanda King.

After five rings no one answered. She didn't even bother to turn

on the voice mail to be some what strange in the first place.

He hung up the phone. He decided to go back to work on his

paper work after leaving earlier to head out to the field.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Since Oasis Network was back up into business once again. Orders were given to have the next sight to be destroyed with the nuclear missile inside the silo of the Nevada Command Center. This particular silo was 100 miles away from the local population.

All of the military workers had left the area for the weekend. The missile will be checked out from the Command Center.

Colonel Jerald Winston working on the controls inside the center and five others for this evening. He was noticing a problem with one of the main values inside the silo. He had to call his commanding officer in charge to let him know of the problem.

Colonel Winston wasn't liking this one bit. When all of the sirens started to go off throughout the entire under ground complex.

It was at this point the entire silo just blew up sending a nuclear cloud into the sky and with the wind blowing the radiation towards the North.

President of the United States was in his Oval office signing important papers. When General O' Brien came in with two of his observers following.

President Leary looked up from his documents. "What's wrong General?" He was able to tell with the look of his face.

"Silo #22 of the Nevada Command Center some 200 miles north of Las Vegas was blew up earlier causing a huge nuclear cloud. But thank god it the radiation was only a small amount to do any type of damage."

"No matter how small. It's still a dangerous situation to have any one of our enemies to try and start a world war. I have a feeling Oasis Network is behind this. I need you and your agents to start looking into this situation. While I put together a speech to speak with the reporters about the accident in Nevada."

"Yes sir right away." He heads for the door with his two observors.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was around nine o' clock at night when Billy Melrose had arrived home from work. His wife had the tv on in the living room . When a special news broadcast was coming on with the president of the Uniten States addressing the nation.

"I wonder what is going on to have the president to speak to the nation this late at night." Melrose says to his wife Evelyn letting her husband sit in the lounge chair instead of herself.

"We will find out in a moment or two on what exactly is going on with the speech." Evelyn moved over to the longer couch in the living area to listen to the president talk.

With-in the next few moments. Everyone that has been listening. Had found out about the silo in Nevada having blown to cause a cloud of radiation. However that cloud no longer exists with the wind constantly changing into different directions.

President Leary announced that he would take action with finding out who was the cause of the destruction of the silo. Afterwards he mostly talked about military intervention and the protection of the United States.

After a few brief comments. He ended the broadcast. Afterwards the reporters for the different channels were commenting on the president 's actions.

As for Billy Melrose. He had gotten up from his lounge chair to make a few phone calls.

"What's going on Billy?" His wife asked with concern in her tone of voice.

"I am calling in certain agents to have a briefing on what has happened in Nevada. I have no idea Evelyn when I will be home. So do me a favor and put together a small bag of clothes, a container of coffee and bread. Ok?"

"Right away Billy." Evelyn went to work quickly to gather up the items that her husband asked for.

A half hour later Melrose was on his way out the door for the meeting with his agents to discuss options.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Meanwhile at Amanda's home. Lee Stetson came down stairs to tell Amanda the news about the president's speech. She was in the middle of rearranging her kitchen, while taking it slow.

"Amanda, President Leary was on earlier. Someone had blown up the missile silo some where near Las Vegas. Thank goodness the radiation levels had died down. I have a feeling after the last silo that blew up. It was the act of Oasis Network having been behind the entire operation." He said to her with getting down from the steps that she uses to reach high.

"My lord, Lee that is just horrible. I wonder what Billy is thinking about the entire matter. I know it's late. Maybe you should find out on whether the agency is going to have a briefing about it." Amanda announced with the suggestion.

"I will call the agency. Maybe they will let me know since I am active again with the information. " Lee went into the living room for where the portable phone was located.

Know full well it was late. He picked up the phone to dial the agency direct number to the bull pen.

He has able to hear the phone number go through. After three rings someone picked up the phone. "Francine Desmond, How can I help you?"

"Francine, this is Lee Stetson. What are you doing with answering calls from the outside?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know if you seen the tv about the president's speech? Billy has called for a special meeting with the local agents to discuss the issue of Oasis Network having been involved with the silo blowing up in Nevada."

"I saw the speech Francine. Is it possible I can attend the meeting since I am back to active membership?" He asked his long time friend over the phone.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be driving over here for a meeting. Unless your able to ask Amanda to drive you. Since she is active as well."

Amanda was shaking her at Lee to tell him that she was going to drive him over to the agency. "Tell her yes Lee I will take you over. But I want to be a part of the meeting."

"Of course you will be Amanda. Your a full scale agent the past few years. I will tell Francine the news."

After a moment or two on the phone with her. He hangs up to get ready, as with Amanda before leaving the house.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Twenty five minutes later after parking the vehicle inside the under ground parking lot of the agency. Amanda and Lee Stetson took the main entrance with having to be stopped for a security check. They were allowed to head up to the sub basement level to enter.

The hallways were very busy with traffic, as the both of them headed for Melrose's office. But was stopped by Francine Desmond telling them to go to the main conference room. This is where the meeting was going to be held.

"I will be there in a few moments Lee and Amanda." Francine retorted with moving back towards the bull pen for a last minute errand.

Lee takes takes Amanda hand to walk on over to the elevator to take them to the second level of the agency. "Are you all right Lee?" She asked with the elevator stopping onto the level they asked for.

"I am fine. I am just nervous about the outcome of the meeting that's all Amanda."

Walking out they head down the hallway to enter inside the large conference room for where Billy is waiting for everyone to arrive. There were at least 60 agents sitting waiting for Billy Melrose to begin the meeting.

After a few moments, Billy was anxious to begin. But he gave a smile to see that his favorite agent Lee Stetson and Amanda King showed up for the meeting.

The next 25 minutes Billy was discussing Oasis Network and what they had been up once again with the destruction of the silo in Nevada. Several of the local agents had given suggestions to Melrose. However after coming out of the meeting. Melrose needed to speak with Lee Stetson for an special mission. Even though Amanda is going to protest because of his right leg and shoulder. 


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee Stetson walked into Melrose's office with his walking in behind him. He tell Stetson to lock the lock, as he doesn't want any one to walk in on them during his discussion with his agent.

He locks the door. Afterwards he sit down in the chair in the front of his bosses desk.

"All right Lee. Nothing I say to you is to be discussed with anyone including Amanda King. Do you understand my orders Lee?" Melrose said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Understand Billy. But what is so important that it can't be discussed until the morning?"

"Listen...something has to be done about Anderson Cooper. What I mean Lee is that he needs to be taken out." Melrose announced to give a chill down Stetson's back.

"I am not a contract killer sir. But I have over the years if necessary I was forced to take out certain agents from enemy countries. Is this what your asking me to do is kill Anderson Cooper?"

"Correct! Your going to have to go into the new building with a disguise that no one will be able to know you. And I need for you to start working on it in the morning. As for Amanda, she will be told your working on a special mission. Don't go into detail on what your going to be doing."

"I won't Billy. I will go home now to get some rest. Amanda is going to be asking me questions all night. "

Melrose chuckled. "Now get out of here Lee. And make sure you take your medication to help your leg and shoulder heal quicker."

"Good night Sir." Lee said with getting up a little stiff with his right leg. 


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Lee Stetson walking out of Melrose's office. He felt very uncomfortable after speaking with his boss about the next mission he's now on. He is going to be needing some time to think of a way to get into the Oasis Network building with his face in disguised and over all.

Amanda was waiting for him in the bull pen. She had a feeling something was going on that her future husband wouldn't be able to tell her.

She had spoken with some of the agents to catch up on what has been going on with the agency. Being in the hospital wasn't an easy thing for her having to be away from her boys and mostly her mother.

And from what she understands. Her mother Dotty is doing well after having the laser surgery to remove a cyst that turned out not to be cancerous.

Amanda see Lee walking over to her. It would seem that his meeting with Billy Melrose is over. "Amanda, how are you?" She could see it in his eyes that something wasn't right with him.

"I should be asking you that Lee. The color in your face is ashen for which is not good at all my dear." She says with taking his hand for comfort.

"Come on lets go home. I have work to get started and I am going to need your help. I will explain what is going on. But I need you to not say one word to anyone Amanda. I need your promise, ok?"

Once they were outside of the agency and inside the under ground parking lot. He goes to kiss Amanda very hard to catch the woman off guard.

After a moment he and Amanda broke off the kiss in order to catch there breaths.

Some time later at Amanda's house.

Lee had the chance to tell her about the meeting with Billy.

"Your going to do what Lee? I just can't believe that Billy actually asked you to kill Anderson Cooper. However never the less I understand as an agent your done this kind of work over the years."

"It's why Billy asked me to do this job. I need to change my appearance a great deal in order for me to walk around the building freely until I figure out how."

"I will help you. Maybe I will be able to go back to work with Oasis Network, and do what I was doing the first time around. I will need to speak with Anderson to ask on whether I can have my job position back."

"It's very risky Amanda. But try it never the less to make things some what easier on me with scoping out the site.'

"Ok, I will call him in the morning and just play it by ear afterwards." She says with taking hold of Lee Stetson into her arms. 


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Waking up in the morning. Amanda Had gotten up first before Lee Stetson. He was still tired after staying up very late to discuss tactics in regard to Oasis Network. So she didn't bother to wake him up this early morning.

She already had the number to Oasis Network new building. She was able to get it from a source a day ago while Stetson was busy. She could be sneaky when she wants to be.

Walking downstairs. She moved into the kitchen with going over to the house phone to make her call. She was hoping to reach Anderson Cooper and explain to him her situation with needing to work in general and of course the money. Otherwise she would be lying through her teeth.

Taking the phone into her hand and dialing the number. She placed the phone against her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

Anderson Cooper having just arrived into his makeshift office. He was settling down into his seat. When the phone in his office started to ring. Picking up the phone from his brown desk, he goes to answer it.

"Hello! Who is this by chance?" He asked with sitting down finally into his chair.

"Sir, It's Amanda King. I heard about the destruction of your first complex. How are you? The reason I am calling is to find out on whether I can come back to my job. I find that I need to work as with the money."

"First of all Amanda, It's very nice to hear from you. I rather missed you a great deal. As for my health I am fine even though some what stressed out with what had happened recently."

"I am very sorry about that sir. So what do you think about the idea of me asking to come back to work?" She asked with trying to be really coy with her words.

"If I let you come back. It's only going to be for 30 hours is all I can afford with the budget. So what about it Amanda. Will'it be enough fr you to live on?"

"It's going to be just find Mr. Cooper. Thank you so much for taking me back. When do you want me to start?" She replied with being some what excited to be able to help out Lee.

"Day after tomorrow Amanda. I will let my secretary speak with you over the phone about the address. Otherwise I see you soon. I will transferred you over to Eveyln." Afterwards for the next couple of minutes Amanda grabbing a piece of paper and pencil in order to write down the address.

After she was done speaking with the secretary. She felted glad that she was able to help out. This is when she was scared out of her skin when Stetson came from behind to have her jump. 


	202. Chapter 202

Author notes: HAPPY EASTER

Chapter 202 Scarecrow's Last Mission

"Jesus Lee! Why did you have to scare me like that?" Amanda says with a distress tone in her voice. As she tries to put the phone back into place on the kitchen counter.

"Because I felt like it Amanda. And besides I heard some of the conversation you were having with Anderson Cooper. I assume it's fine for you to come back to work at Oasis Network?" He stands to the side of the counter in order to let Amanda feel more comfortable.

"Everything is going to work out Lee for your mission. I start the day after tomorrow. For which will give you plenty of time to figure it out."

"Yeah I know! I am hating this mission from the very start Billy asked me to take on this special mission. Killing Cooper is not going to stop the organization from trying to destroy the nuclear weapons defense grid."

"I am sorry Lee. I know this is going to be hard. But we need to do something with everyone's lives are at stake, including Philip and Jamie." She stated with a slight tear in her eye.

"Come here Amanda." He takes her into his arms making sure he doesn't hurt his right shoulder. "I am so sorry about all this mess. I just hope, I will be able to do my job objectively without having my emotions get into the way." He lets her go so that she can get herself a glass of water. "Let me go get myself ready for breakfast. Since I will cook Amanda while your going to take it easy. Ok?"

"Sure! I am going to love watching you cook for a change Lee. I will leave you alone while your in the kitchen." She said to her future husband. 


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was watching Lee Stetson put together breakfast for her. She just couldn't believe on how at times with his job that he can sometimes be a cold blooded killer over the years.

Finishing up cooking the bacon the way the both of them like it and placing into a container until they were ready to eat. Amanda had helped him with setting the table in the dining room. While she went to relax in the living room to watch tv with the local news.

He started with putting on a pot of coffee, placing the orange juice onto the counter for which he will bring in. Next came the eggs and Swiss cheese to be added with pieces of mushrooms.

Taking time with making sure everything was cooked properly. No one needs to get sick from uncooked food.

Finally everything was done. He brought everything into the dining room with placing everything into it's proper place. Afterwards he headed for the living room to let Amanda know that everything was ready.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile at Oasis Network

Anderson Cooper was up dating his computer systems. When his secretary Evelyn came in for him to sign off on with adding once again Amanda King to the work base of the complex.

"Here you go sir. Amanda King's file. I need for you to sign in order to update everything into the computer or else she won't get paid at the proper time." She stated to her boss.

"I completely understand Evelyn. I will be talking with her tomorrow when she shows up for work. Thank you." She walked back into her working alcove to continue on with the rest of the pay roll.

After she left his office. He switched computer screen to check into the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid. On the next site for which his agents have been working on placing explosives inside silo number 61 in California.

This is where he stayed in his office for the next hour reading up on the reports that was sent to him by the agents that were sent there a month ago.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 203 Scarecrow's Last Mission

A report was being into the Oval of the President Of The United States on the state of all of the nuclear missile silos. The president wasn't too happy about the last silo blowing in Nevada. He had asked for a full report as to who was behind the destruction.

When his agent had mention in the report that the spy Network Oasis was behind it. He made a note to his military adviser that he needs to get together the best military sharp shooters.

Otherwise with shaking his head over this entire matter. He needed to call a old friend of his. Using the White House phone that it's completely secured. He dialed the spy agency with his friend Billy Melrose in charge of the entire operation.

The number was going through to his main office. It was at this time that Billy having to be work late once again. When he picked up the phone to see it was the president of the United States.

"How are you this evening? He says in a tone that was mostly neutral for the manager of the spy agency.

"Stressed out Billy from all of the decisions I have to make every day. And now with another silo being destroyed."

"I know all about it . We know it was Oasis Network involved with the destruction of the silo in Nevada. I am currently on a plan to try to get rid of the manager in charge Anderson Cooper."

"As well as I have Billy. I am putting together a group of sharp shooters to try and take out every agent that works for Cooper. We have photos on everyone of them in the States and overseas." He stated over the secured phone.

"With both of these actions will no doubt finally put the network out of business. " Melrose exclaimed with his friend the president of the united states.

"I just hope so for the safely of the United States and around the globe..."


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Billy Melrose was thinking about the conversation he had with the president. He will need to send a message using his private code to send it to his cell-phone that he keeps.

When he had mention about the sharp shooters. He hopes that they haven't included adding Lee Stetson and Amanda King to the list of photos. Even though they are only working undercover instead of being an agent for Oasis Network.

Taking out his cell-phone and placing in the code. He started typing his text message to the president. Hopefully he will be able to read it right away at this hour.

The president was finishing up a late briefing with the officers in charge of Operation Oasis. He had made sure that everyone understood his plan with the sharp shooters to take out all of the agents working for the Network starting in a few days once everyone was called in for the special mission for the president.

After discussing the last of the detail with his general. He then headed back to the Oval to finish up the last report with signing it. And when he went inside the office. He went to check on his messages from the cell-phone. He found the coded text message from the agency Billy Melrose telling him about the two under cover agents working for the Network. He had mention for his sharp shooters to know this certain information.

Afterwards he got on the phone once again with call General Anders to let his people know about the two agency agents. He then felt better after making the call and signing the report. It was now finally time for him to head for his residence and sleep if possible!


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206 Scarecrow's Last Mission

It was early the next morning. Amanda had gotten up early to be ready to work at Oasis Network. Her pass was sent to her via direct express by one of the agents to drop it off late last night. Hopefully with the way the pass was made. Lee would be able to make one with using his special equipment to get inside the building without a problem.

She had made sure she was looking proper for the work today. She had on her yellow skirt with White long sleeve blouse with her stockings and black high heels.

As for Lee. He was down in the basement working with his equipment to make the pass for him to get inside the building and zone out the different areas in order for him to shoot Anderson Cooper. He was going to check all this out while at night. It was no sense to do anything now while Amanda was working.

After she was ready. She went to say goodbye to Lee in the basement. Taking the side door in the kitchen to take the stairs down with turning on the light in order to see.

"Lee, I am ready to leave. Did you figure it out with the pass?" She says with moving behind his back while he was sitting down on the chair. While his equipment was spread out all over the grey marble table.

"Not just quite Amanda. But I will sometime today I hope. Have a good day never the less Amanda." He turns to get up from his chair with being careful. He takes Amanda into his arms to kiss her before she leaves.

For the both of them. The emotion was there with a over whelming passion.

"Amanda take care of yourself. And don't let Anderson bully you with any type of information in regard to the agency or anything else ." Lee says with strong conviction with his tone towards her.

"I will try my best Lee. I need to go now." She went to walk back upstairs into the kitchen. She needed to grab her yellow coat, hat and gloves with the temperatures in the low forties.

Twenty Five Minutes later she arrived at the second complex for Oasis Network. She parked her vehicle into the under ground parking lot. Starting at the entrance of the complex. She will be needing to use the pass for every level she is on before arriving on the sixth floor for where her office and Anderson Cooper are located.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda was asked by one of the agents to go see Anderson Cooper for a chat before starting to work. At this time she started to have butterflies in her stomach. While walking on down to Cooper's office, she went to knock on his door.

However she didn't know that everything had change. There was an outer officer as the secretary Eveyln came out to greet her. "Mrs. King please come on in. I will let Mr. Cooper know your here." She says while holding on a file in her hand.

She walks in from behind the older secretary. She had to take in a deep breath into her lungs having to still feel nervous. She sits down on a chair that was against the wall.

Eveyln picked up the phone with his number to contact him in his office. She starts to talk to Cooper letting him know that Mrs. King was here. "Evelyn, please let her in so I can speak with her."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the house.

Lee Stetson was able to finally make the perfect pass and badge to get inside the complex while Amanda was working.

He went upstairs with the items in his hands. He had to change his clothing with sooth and other materials messing his shirt and pants. Actually with the itching he needed to take a quick shower.

Afterwards he changed into clean clothes. While getting himself together for the drive on over to the complex. Checking for his weapon underneath his pant sleeve and other items. He was all set to go...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Twenty five minutes later Stetson arrives into the under ground parking lot. Taking out his pass while wearing the badge. This was the time to see on whether both the pass and badge will work.

Entering the security booth. The guard took a look at the badge checking his name and department,  
while the guard took the pass and swiped it into the I.D. machine. A moment later it blinked green to give Lee Stetson a time to breath a sly of relief.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208 Scarecrow's Last Mission

President Leary the next day with the start of the operation by the sharp shoots through out the globe. Leary was receiving a communications via the computer in his office of the living quarters.

He had gone to his quarters that his wife Roseann telling him that a important message decoded was coming into his e-mail section. So he arrived into his private office for where he sat down at his desk for where the laptop was on.

Putting in his decoded pass word to bring up the E-MAIL. It was from China General Chow Lu working for the Americans. He sent a message to let President Leary know that two of the sharp shooters working in China were able to kill two of the Oasis Network agents just outside a movie/ shopping mall.

No official report would be made to the China government at this point.

President Leary was quite pleased with the report. Hopefully more reports will be coming in from different parts of the globe and including here in the states.

He then shut down the lap top to leave with going to look for his wife. He was able to find her in the main kitchen cooking a quick early lunch for heading out for an event for a women's club. Since the reporters and tv stations will be broad casting the event.

"There you are. I just wanted to let you know I saw the decoded e-mail. Thanks my dear loving wife." Leary says as a loving husband, father of there 17 year old daughter.

"Thanks Thomas. Would you like something quick before heading back to the Oval office? She asked.

"I will take it back to the Oval office. I just have too much work involved with the military and a few of the senators that needs my attention." He stated to his wife having to be making a chicken salad sandwich, and a regular salad.

"I will have it ready in a few moments for you, Thomas."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inside of the Oasis Network building.

Lee Stetson hasn't had any trouble with scoping out the place so far. He was on the sixth floor now for where Anderson Cooper and Amanda King works.

He had found the break room. As he went inside there wasn't anyone around for the moment. He looked around and found a ceiling near the coffee machine. He needed to find out on whether Cooper comes into the break room. This is a possible place to try and shoot Cooper.

He went to get a chair with being quick about it. He went to check the ceiling to see if it was big enough for him to get inside without crippling himself. Looking up and inside, he noticed there was plenty of room for him to get inside.

So with that, he went else where for other possible sights on this level and the other floors.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Taking the elevator up to another level. It would take another hour of checking different areas for where it would be the best to try and kill Anderson Cooper. Otherwise the only close choice would have to be the break room.

Amanda King was staying busy on her computer terminal with placing information in regard to different agents moving from one mission to another. She had noticed that four of those agents were listed as deceased.

She was wondering why at this time. So she decided to ask her boss Anderson Cooper. She would think that he knew about it in spite of this information being upgraded.

Amanda walked out to head for his office down the hall. She walks into the outer office for where Evelyn was working on the computer terminal. She looks up at her ask why she was here.

"I need to asked Mr. Cooper about four of his agents that was on my computer terminal as deceased." She says to Evelyn with showing the print out that she was holding in her hand.

"Hold on a minute, I will see if he's willing to speak with you about it." She was able to talk with Cooper.

Amanda could hear her say about the print out. "Send her in Evelyn. This could be really important." He said over the intercom on low.

She opens the door to walk inside of his office. He's sitting in front of his terminal waiting for her to hand him the print out. "Sir this is strange. These four agents work over seas. It shows after checking the files from a week ago earlier, it now shows them deceased without any reason as to what had happened to them during there missions."

"Thanks, I will look at the names right now. But I must tell you they are supposed to be listed as living. Something must be going on with the computer. It just might be a glitch of sorts." He states with taking a look at the names. "I will have to investigate this further. Thank you for showing this to me. Can I keep this Amanda?"

"Sure! Now if you will excuse me I will head back to my work." She says to her boss and leaves his office.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210 Scarecrow's Last Mission

At the Oval office...

President Leary after coming back from a military meeting in the communications room down stairs. He was alone finally for a few moments. However at this particular moment. The special phone line from overseas was ringing at the back of his chair. This line is used for special occasions.

He went to pick it up to listen to the automatic voice telling him that "Operation Sharp Shooter" was in full action. President Leary please be advised a report will be dispatch by the courier with-in the hour. After a moment to recorded message ended with Leary placing it into his holding place.

He then went to work on signing the folders that was on his desk.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Amanda King was finally glad that she was done with her work for today. The only thing that was interesting enough was the fact that four agents that work for the spy agency has turned up dead for some reason.

Looking at the time it was still early enough to drive on over to the hospital to see how her mother Dotty was doing over all. After signing out her name on the clip board from inside the outer office of Anderson Cooper. She was glad the secretary wasn't around to say anything to her.

Walking out of the elevator to head on over to the parking garage. She once again showed her I.D. badge in order to leave the parking garage entirely.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 .  
Washington, D.C. Memorial Hospital

Amanda King arrived at the hospital with parking on the side of the emergency room entrance. There was plenty of parking at this time of the day. Going inside she was able to get the pass from the security guard in order to see any of the patients.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor. She didn't bother to stop at the nurses station. While walking down the hall. The door to her mother's room was partially opened. So she needed to be careful just in case Dotty was asleep.

Slowly pushing the door opened so that she can get inside. She is able to see her mother sitting in a chair watching tv. She looks up to see her daughter Amanda. "Oh! For god sake...Amanda how are you my dear daughter?" She asked with moving over to her to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"I should be asking the question mother. I am fine as with Lee. I was able to go back to working for Oasis Network on a part time basics. What's going on with you? Along with the fact on when your supposed to be going home from the hospital?" She says with pulling up a chair to talk for a while with her mother.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda's mother told her that she didn't know when she would be leaving the hospital after having the laser surgery. "From what I am understanding, the doctors need to make sure all is in order with my health. Especially if and when the laser surgery was successful with removing anything that might still be there that needs to be removed Amanda." Dotty said to her daughter now sitting down in a chair next to her chair.

"Otherwise how are you feeling over all mother?" She asked with great concern in her tone.

'Some what a little weak. It's expected after having this type of surgery. The doctors are supposed to be coming in soon since they are very busy with other patients. Enough of me, Amanda. How are you, Lee and the boys?" She said with asking the question about her family.

'I am fine. Lee is coping with his right leg and shoulder. Plus the fact he's working on a very special mission for the duration. And the boys, I have not heard from them in a few days. They were doing well with there guardian watching over them with his eagle eyes."

"I am glad to hear of it Amanda. Anything else going on that I need to know about." She asked even though Amanda wasn't going to tell her about the shootings of the Oasis Network agents over seas. Since the information is top secret for need to know knowledge for those involved with the mission.

"There is always something going on in this world of ours mother. But for me, Lee and the boys. I am very glad that it's almost normal once again for our family." She states with a sorrowful sadness in her words.

"Mother, I will need to go now. I have some shopping to do at the market. I am making dinner for myself and Lee this evening."

Dotty gets up slowly from her chair to hug her daughter good night. "Take care of yourself Amanda. Please give my best to Lee and to my grand children."

"Love you, mother!" Amanda walks out of her room to head on home to speak with Lee about today.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Amanda walked into the local market near her house. She knew exactly just where everything would be after years of shopping. However she felt a little off keel with feeling that someone might be watching her.

She looked around carefully while picking up the items she needed for tonight. Other wise she wasn't able to notice any one watching her.

After spending 15 minutes picking up the items. She then headed for the register up front to pay everything with cash instead of credit. Walking outside with the basket. She placed the three bags into the back seat of her vehicle. While getting the driver seat to head on home to the house.

She was hoping Lee was home in order to speak with him about the feeling she was having overall.

Over the years she always had gone with her gut instinct. And this time she knew that she just might be right. She knew that someone was watching her. Even though this particular person was staying out of sight.

In the Oval office

President Leary asked General Philips of the Overseas division. He had a report for him on "Operation Sharp Shooter".

General Omar Philips was an older man in his early sixties. He's been in the service for over 30 years with working himself up into the ranks.

He walked in with a large report. However he would give him the details without having to read it.

"Well General Philips how many more of Oasis Network of the agents have been sought out?" President Leary asked with great concern on his face.

"So far three more. Even though only one has been killed. While the other two will soon be taken out by the sharp shooters in France. Otherwise that's it for now. Other then the fact I have eight of the sharp shooters heading to Italy having spotted four of the agents on assignment for the Network."

"Excellent News General. I can relax further now that the network is starting to dwindle down with it's agents being killed. And no doubt Anderson Cooper is starting to be pulling his hair out as to what is going on with his agents."


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Anderson Cooper having arrived home at his apartment complex. Walked inside to complete darkness. He needed to turn on all of the lights inside before he winds up hurting himself.

So far it's bad day and evening for him. Having to found out that eight of his over seas agents had been killed by someone having to be a great marksman. He was able to send a message to the under ground bureau in Italy to find out just who might be involved with the shootings.

He had a strong hunch, even though he doesn't want to go there just yet with having the United States involved. No doubt President Leary just might be behind the eight ball on this one. Especially when his silo's having been destroyed the past few months.

Dropping his brief case on the side of the table near the brown long couch. He was in need of a long hot shower after the stress he's been under all day. Moving into his bedroom and the light fixture. Taking off his black shoes and already dirty white socks. It was at this point he dropped out of his black cotton pants and blue shirt. While he had hung up his jacket into the walk-in closet.

Being removing himself into the bathroom with a large tub and shower. It took too much time to fill up the tub with hot water. So he opted to have the hot shower instead before heading for bed.

Overseas in Italy Embassy

Several of the soldiers protecting the Embassy. Three of them were off duty now having to be a part of "Operation Sharp Shooter."

Sergeant James Lombardo told the two to get ready. They had a ten mile drive with two of there subjects had shown in the square.

In unison..."Yes sir!" Moving to the side of the embassy with there black truck ready to take off with the three of them. There reliefs had shown up to take over with guarding the Embassy. 


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214 Scarecrow's Last Mission

Ten miles outside of the Italian Embassy. "Operation Sharp Shooters" had arrived into the shopping square of the town Marbelle. The two suspects for which the military shooters were watching through the special binoculars developed by the scientists via the United States.

The two agents working for Oasis Network headed for the main library around the corner of the polizia station.

The three military sharp shooters just kept an eye on them for now. Until they were able to get a better shot at them. Including being away from the Italian police station. Even though the three officers were tired from guarding the embassy. They forged ahead never the less with watching the two agents until they thought it was possible to take them out.

An hour later...

The two agents started to move away towards a small park a mile away from the library and police station. Checking to see on whether anyone was walking around the park at this very late hour. The three sharp shooters having to be careful with their movements. It was the best time to do their job with taking the best shots to take down the two agents having fallen into the small lake. As their bodies floating on the top of the water with no one around at this time.

The three military sharp shooters had gotten into their vehicle to head back to the Embassy to follow through with calling there superior officer and letting him know that "Operation Sharp Shooter" has been completed.


	215. Chapter 215

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 215

It was very late in Washington, D.C. President Leary was being woken by his butler knocking on the residence bedroom door.

His Wife was waking quickly to find out who it was bothering them at this late hour. She moves over to the door to ask the following with opening it slightly. "What is it Gerald?"

"There is an important phone call from the Italian Government Embassy sector. The call is on his private line in the library Madam." He says to Mrs. Leary walking over to her husband having just came awake.

"I heard Jeannie. I need to take this right away." He gets out of the queen size bed with placing on his blue robe and slippers to head for the library.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Moments Later...

President Leary didn't have to say but a few words after listening to the sector chief telling him that "Operation Sharp Shooter had been completed in Italy some 25 miles away from the Embassy.

"Thank you for advising me of this information Chief Gordon. I need to know when the next group will be taken out soon." Leary asked with looking down at his private line from inside the library.

"Two days Mr. President. Some where in the South Pacific. Good night Sir." As the conversation ended with a click. Afterwards the President decided to go back to bed with getting up his usual time to ask for a meeting with all of his White House advisers.


	216. Chapter 216

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 216

It was very late in Washington, D.C. President Leary was being woken by his butler knocking on the residence bedroom door.

His Wife was waking quickly to find out who it was bothering them at this late hour. She moves over to the door to ask the following with opening it slightly. "What is it Gerald?"

"There is an important phone call from the Italian Government Embassy sector. The call is on his private line in the library Madam." He says to Mrs. Leary walking over to her husband having just came awake.

"I heard Jeannie. I need to take this right away." He gets out of the queen size bed with placing on his blue robe and slippers to head for the library.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Moments Later...

President Leary didn't have to say but a few words after listening to the sector chief telling him that "Operation Sharp Shooter had been completed in Italy some 25 miles away from the Embassy.

"Thank you for advising me of this information Chief Gordon. I need to know when the next group will be taken out soon." Leary asked with looking down at his private line from inside the library.

"Two days Mr. President. Some where in the South Pacific. Good night Sir." As the conversation ended with a click. Afterwards the President decided to go back to bed with getting up his usual time to ask for a meeting with all of his White House advisers.


	217. Chapter 217

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 217

Lee Stetson was getting ready to head back to Oasis Network complex in order to continue checking out areas for where he could shoot Anderson Cooper without anyone getting close to him.

He was down stairs in the basement of the house putting together some items mostly small explosives as a decoy just in case his plan is going to work out for the best for Stetson.

It was a moment later when Amanda came down stairs to find out on whether he as fine or not. Since he was down in the basement a long time. "Lee! Your been down here a long time. I had thought something had happen to you, my dear." She says in a soft tone with her feelings for the man.

"Nothing is wrong Amanda. I was just getting together the items I am going to be needing when I leave soon for Oasis Network. I was asked to work late since it's basically my cover story for anyone stops me in the hallways." He states to her with his cover story.

"Just be careful Lee, Ok? However for myself. I will be heading to the hospital to see my mother."

"Say hello to Dotty for me, Amanda. I will be thinking about the both of you while I am working inside the complex." He says to her filled with strong emotion.

She moved to him sitting at the table with all kinds of gadgets placed all over the table space. "I will be sure to give her your best Lee. Now I need to head out...Just make sure the front door is lock. I just don't like having any one lurking about for when I arrive home from seeing my mother."

"I will Amanda..."


	218. Chapter 218

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 218

Amanda arrived onto the floor to visit her mother. Even though it was a little after eight o' clock. The security guard didn't give her a hard time since he knows her now.

Taking the pass and placing it on her cotton sweater. She than took the elevator up to the sixth floor while by passing the nursing station, and walking down the hall.

When Amanda had arrived to her mother's door. She could see her sitting in a chair and a small table playing cards with one of the nurses that was now off duty. Amanda had seen her before having to be taking of her mother with medications and checking her vitals.

"Are you going to come in or what?" Dotty says loudly for Amanda to hear. She walks in to see her mother put down cards onto the table to say. "I win Judith. I think I am sick of playing for now with my daughter being here."

"I will leave you two alone. Besides I need to meet up with my husband Andrew at the diner for a late night dinner. Please take care of yourself, along with a safe journey home. I will be off the next two days with my schedule being planned this way. Good night Dotty and Amanda." As she gets up from the brown chair that was so hard to sit at times.

"Take care Judith and stay out of trouble with your husband." Dotty says to give her a slight chuckle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson was able to get into Oasis Network without a problem. He was heading for his destination on the sixth floor once again for where Cooper's office is located.

He was able to find out that the manager Anderson Cooper had left for the evening with his brief case filled with all types of reports. Including those involving the deaths of several of his Network agents over seas.

Even his secretary had been gone for hours. He would be able to get into his office with using a special key card without any of the security people working would notice anything going on. He even deactivated the security camera while the guards would be seeing a continued run of the same scene.

Moving inside of his office. This would give Lee a better look as to how to shoot Anderson. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed it was loose. This was his chance to find out on whether he would be able to fit up in the ceiling.


	219. Chapter 219

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 219

Lee was able to get up into the ceiling of Anderson's Office. He did this

without huring himself with his right leg and shoulder. He tried to see just

how far the tunnel went with connecting to his office.

Taking his time moving on his hands and knees. It was five minutes later when

he came to the vent for where he worked earlier for the break room.

He wasn't able to believe this. How lucky could he be with this situation. This was

going to work out just fine with him with trying to take out Anderson Cooper in his

office or the break room.

Looking at the time on his wrist watch. He needed to leave the complex and hook up

with Amanda for a late dinner. That's if she was interested in eating this late after

getting back from the hospital with seeing her mother.

Since their was no one in the breakroom at this hour. He was able to opened the top part

of the ceiling to jump down without hurting himself. As it turned out with getting down, he

was lucky not to break his neck. But he was all right with no discomfort at all.

Checking his pass/I.D. and going to the men's room to clean himself up. He was able to throw

some cold water on his face. While combing his hair the way it should from the sooth and dust

inside the ceiling.

Afterwards he was moving out of the under ground parking lot with showing the security guard

his pass. There was no problem leaving again with the guard having to be waving him on outside.


	220. Chapter 220

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 220

Out in the South Pacific on a yachting boat. There were three Oasis Network agents moving in on a small merchant vessel to kill two of the crew members dealing in illegal weapons. The agents from the Network had no idea that the vessel had several of the Sharp Shooters from the operation.

As they were fed the wrong information to them. All three of the agents worked mostly in Korea, China and at times Russia. They have been working for the Network for the last eight years.

Once the yachting boat had met up with the had told the captain of the merchant vessel that they needed help with their engines. They asked on whether or not they could come abroad to have his crew members try to take a look.

While they waited on board having to be escorted to the ward room to take a break with food and drink.

The orders were given for the three to finish with their food and drinks. This was when they would be taken out...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King was very much enjoying a candle lite dinner. Lee Stetson after cleaning up at the house. He saw her arriving home from the hospital after seeing her mother Dotty.

Lee decided to call one of his favorite restaurants outside of Washington, D.C. The ride would only be twenty minutes top with the late hour.

She agreed to the dinner with changing into her White sequin dress having to be low cut some what. It was one of Lee's favorites. They were heading to a place called Che' lle. They were famous for their Italian recipe's.

He had called ahead to set up the candle lights for the table. Along with the music to add in for the evening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three Oasis Network agents were just about done with there coffee, Chicken salad sandwiches and apple pie to add into it to be a strange combination.

When the Sharp Shooters were ready. The three would be escorted up to the deck for where it would take place. Everyone else that was on the merchant vessel would stay into hiding until it was over with.

It would be reported on the Internet and other communications networks that the three had drowned due to an accident. The three bodies weren't recovered due to the sharks being in the area...

It didn't take long with the shots being fired at the three having to fall into the waters and disappearing under neath.


	221. Chapter 221

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 221

President Leary the next morning was being aware from several different advisers in his Oval office.

"All right gentlemen. What exactly are you trying to tell me?" He said with annoyance going on with his demeanor. As he straight at them with looks that can kill at times.

"Sir...we need for you to tone down the "Sharp Shooters Operation" until we know for sure just how many of the Network agents have been shot. We were awaiting word from the South Pacific group on whether or not they were successful. " General Omar announced with handing his file folder on these particular agents working for the network.

Than all of a sudden the overseas phone started to ring in the back of his chair in the Oval office. He moves to turn with picking up the phone. "Yes! How can I help you?" He asked having to be calm with hearing the voice on the other end tells him that the South Pacific agents have been taken out.

"A full report will be dispatch to you with-in the hour by courier Mr. President."

"Thank you." As he hangs up the phone to let everyone know in the room that "Operation Sharp Shooter" Has been complete.

Everyone in the room clapped their hands to tell President Leary thank you for a job well done.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The clean up was forging ahead on the yacht in the South Pacific. The military on board had to be sure that all three of the Oasis Network bodies would not be found. Several school of sharks wound up biting into the bodies under neath the water. As a team of divers had gone into the waters to investigate the area.


	222. Chapter 222

Scarescrow's Last Mission

Chapter 222

Lee Stetson once again was lucky with leaving the complex without a problem. However his right leg was causing him a great deal of pain. He would need to take his medication without having Amanda getting on his case.

Driving his vehicle carefully with the leg. He would be able to arrive to the house without any type of accident.

When he did finally arrived and parking the car into the garage. He was hoping Amanda wouldn't catch him limping of sorts. Than he had forgotten that her car wasn't in the garage, she was on the way home from the hospital having visited her mother.

This would give him a chance to get out of his clothes and into the bathroom to fill up the tub. It was huge enough for two people. And right now he could use Amanda's hands to massage his back and legs, among other things as well.

Taking his time upstairs with his leg. He headed for the bedroom to get out of his soiled clothes and finally his robe and new pair of under wear. He than moved into the bathroom to start the water. He needed to be sure with placing vanilla bubble bath into the tub that the water wouldn't be too hot for his sensitive skin.

After a few moments with the tub filling up to his taste. He tastes the water with his legs and than the rest of his body to get use to the temperature in order for him to be comfortable. Grabbing the dove bar and small white wash cloth. He starts washing himself from head to toe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at Anderson Cooper's home...

Working on his home personal computer in his library. He had been home for a few hours finishing up the last of his correspondence from over seas with his electronic mail.

He's been waiting for confirmation in regard to his South Pacific Network agents. So far there hasn't been any thing from them.

Accept for a news flash coming into his mail-box about three missing agents from the Oasis Spy Network. When he this message, his heart started to race a little. He needed to find out on what exactly is going on. And with losing three more of his agents really is putting a damper on the operation to try and destroy the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid.

He slammed his hand onto his chair while making him cry out in pain...


	223. Chapter 223

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 223th

Amanda King saw Lee's vehicle assuming he was home from the

complex. She was very anxious to speak with him a great deal to find

out his final plan with killing Anderson Cooper.

Parking her vehicle inside as well. She needed to be sure everything was

in it's proper order. Before going inside the house. She would need to look

for him some where.

She started to call out his name on the top level after walking up the stairs. She

was some what tired from today. When she called out, she heard Lee's voice

coming from the bathroom.

She reached the door of the bathroom. She asked the following. "Is it all right to

come in unless your taking a shower or bath?" She waited for his response...

"I am in the tub Amanda. Would you like to massage my back and legs? No pun

intended." He says with a slight chuckle from behind the door.

"I will change my clothes, while I will be in a few moments Lee. So hold your horses

on the massages." She exclaimed with her words and his reasonings. Actually she was

in a mood to fool around. Depending on where it leads for when it comes to Lee Stetson.

Anderson Cooper tried to make contact with some of his agents he's able to talk to locally like

England, France and Africa. He needed to wait a few moments, since his computer was located

at his condo and it's only partially secured.

He had his friend and agent Eric having been asked to come over to discuss the latest information

in regard to what is happening with his over seas agents.

"So Anderson what do you thinking is happening?" Eric asked with taking a sip of his liquor drink with

a scotch.

"I have feeders out all over the globe to try and find out who is responsible for killing our agents Eric. Other

wise I can take a long guess with the United States and President Leary is involved with the killings."

"So how are you going to find out in the first place?" He asked again Eric to his friend and boss.

"I have placed some one in the White House the past few weeks as a press reporter. He's going to get

into places with his I.D. and try and find out information for me."

"I just hopes it works out Anderson." He replied with finishing up his scotch.

"Would you like another Eric?" Anderson asked with walking over once again to his bar.

"Please!" As he hands him back his glass to him...


	224. Chapter 224

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 224th

Eric continued to asked more of his drink, along with Anderson taking a sip of his Scotch. Eric could could that his boss was just about at his wits end at this time.

"Tell me Anderson. When you find out that the United States was involved in the killings. What exactly is there to do accept wait and see on whether our local agents were able to place the explosives in California?" He asked with finishing up his very last drink.

"I haven't heard from them since it's only been a few days. I will wait one more day before I take some type of action. You want another drink?"

"No thanks! I have had enough this evening. I need to go home and sleep. Other wise I won't be any good in the morning for my field assignment. I will be taking Amanda King with me, since she had express interest."

"Oh, really! She didn't say a word to me about it. When did she ask you about working in the field?"

"Right after she came back the second time. She call me since she has all of the agents phone numbers on her terminal. And I believe she will make a very good agent in the field."

"She have better be with the way our Network is losing agents like flies."

"I know. I need to go now or else I will be a real mess working in the morning." Eric said with a smirk on his face to piss off Cooper.


	225. Chapter 225

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 225

Water was all over the bath room tile floor. Although Amanda really didn't care for the moment. For a man that was having issues with his leg and right arm. He was doing really well in the sex department. Even though she didn't mine at all with the way Stetson had coax her into it.

It had started out with her moving into the tub to just massage his right leg with the heat of the bath. He was acting innocently with his facial expression. Even if Amanda had tried to control herself all together. She just couldn't any further with his over all charms.

After some time...

Amanda had come back into the bedroom after mopping up the last of the water in the bath room. She placed the mop and bucket back into it's proper place before heading to the bed room to sleep. She hopes this time. Since she needs to be up early to work in the field with one of the local agents.

When she arrived. She found Stetson sound asleep under the yellow blanket and sheets. She decided to let him stay there, where she grabbed her things for tomorrow. She went to sleep in the guest bed-room with shutting down the light and closing the door halfway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning...

Amanda King slipped out of the house without having to wake Lee. She was going to be late if she doesn't move it quickly. She needed to meet with Eric in the park two miles away from her house, and where the boys had stayed with their guardian. Currently the three of them are still at the safe house.

Driving her vehicle very carefully in order not to get a traffic ticket from the local police officers. And they always check the area several times a day for calls.

Finally she made it with taking a deep breath into her lungs. She went to park the car into the visitors parking section for those that likes to visit the park 's library. This is the exact spot she will be meeting Eric. And anyone else he plans on bringing with the training...


	226. Chapter 226

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 226

Amanda found Eric and the other agents for the training. He turns around to see the woman dressed for the training. "How are you, Amanda this morning?" He asked out of respect as a member of the Oasis Network agency.

"I am very well Eric. I am ready and excited with today's agent training." She says.

"I see that Amanda. When I had mention it to Mr. Cooper late last night, he was really surprised that you were interested in the training to become a part time Network agent." He replied with placing a hand onto the back of his neck with the hat he's wearing was covering the part he wanted to touch.

"Really! I had thought he would be more concern with the recent incidents with the agents having disappeared. Otherwise I just hope it doesn't happen again Eric." Moving to stand next to the other four talking among themselves.

"Ok everyone with permission from the manager of the park. We will be allowed to use the rifle range belonging to the park police. We will start with target shooting to see how sharp you are with your eye balance."

"Eric, when do we start the running?" Agent Green another woman in her early thirties training to be a full time agent having not to be tied to anyone the past few years.

"Once we are done with the target practice agent Green. And besides we might just delay the running to see whether everyone will be interested in food to recharge there energies." Eric said to have the woman give him a look of not understanding. "Lets go everyone." As he watched Green and Amanda moved further with the other two.


	227. Chapter 227

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 227th

Amanda King has been holding out very well with the rest inside the firing range of the park. She had learned a great deal by Lee Stetson the past years. And right now she didn't wish to over do it with embarrassing them further.

Even Eric was noticing that she was trying to hold back a little with the practice. He was checking everyone's targets sheets and found that Mrs. King still did the best as compared to the others.

She asked Eric to continue on with the shooting. She had said that she was still a little rusty in some ways.

He chuckled.

"All right everyone, continue on with the practice including Amanda King. Afterwards we will stop to have lunch before going onto the next exercise." Eric said to the group.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **White House**

President Leary was walking into the Oval finally alone for a change. It's been so far a busy morning for him. And when he walked into his office and finally sat down with his legs and feet hurting after coming back from a social event outside the Rose Garden.

And right away he saw in his desk a report from the military for "Operation Sharp Shooter". It was a large file for which it's going to take a while to read through every word.

The only thing he needed to know on how many of the Oasis Network spy agency had billed killer by the sharp shooters. From what was reported there were 15 listed having been killed as part of the operation. This gave him a brief smile on his face. Even though he was feeling hungry and thirty, while he decided to head for the kitchen and sneak some food for himself and drinks. This was his habit at times to sneak in, while the staff just let it go as one of the president's quirk's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime after lunch with King and the training group.

Every body was now dressed in Chinese type clothing to battle with each other to see who is stronger than the other.

Amanda King didn't know how she would do with this exercise. Even though she had trained with Lee and other agents over the years.

For the first session, she was paired with Eric while the four that was left would be sitting behind the mats.

And right from the Eric decided to surprise her really quit with two take downs that was hard. Even though Amanda showed her pride with getting up really quick and took him down without his knowledge.

Just prior to getting up from the mat. He says the following having her towering over him. "Very good Amanda King, you really know to defend yourself.

While the session continued on with the four trainee agents watching on.


	228. Chapter 228

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 228

Amanda was thrilled that she wasn't involved anymore with the exercises on the mat. Since Eric had mention that she can either stayed and watch the the last match or simply go home.

"I will leave to head on home Eric. Thank you for today. It was extremely interesting for when it came to the rifle range. Call me please when there is going to be another outing like this." She responded with picking herself up from the mat.

She needed to go into the lockers to change into her normal clothing and walk over to the parking lot of the park. And when she walked outside from the lockers, she found that the temperatures had dropped a little. She needed to place her white cotton sweater back on before she arrived to her vehicle.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time: 2.30 p.m. in the afternoon

Billy Melrose coming from a conference meeting on level six. When he walked into his office he heard his phone on the side of the desk start to ring. He needed to pick it up and find out who it was.

"Melrose here. Who is this?" He asked even though he might of forgotten about the under cover teams keeping an eye on Amanda King and the Oasis Network agent Eric.

"Sir, It's agent Bowers and the Operation Watch Amanda King. She has finished up her training with the agents from the Network. There wasn't any problems to speak of. Accept for the fact she beat the crap out of everyone with the rifle range, and she showed up everyone with the throw downs exercises. While Eric decided to let her head on home after asking her."

Melrose chuckled. "Good for her, Bowers. Let me know for when the next session will be. Otherwise there is nothing else to report."

"Yes, sir Mr. Melrose and have a good day..." Bowers says before ending the conversation on the phone.


	229. Chapter 229

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 229th

Melrose started to chuckled once again after the conversation with the agent had ended. He had always through Amanda King was a smart woman. Even though in the early days, she used to play dumb at time until she decided that she wanted in as a part time agent.

Checking the time. It was time for him to head on home since there wasn't too much going on at this point. Desmond was in her office checking on the agents assignments keeping her plenty busy. And the one active agent now would be Lee Stetson working on a very special assignment that is going to be his last.

Francine Desmond started to cry with the concept of having the best agent for the spy agency finally give it up before he's really is dead.

She needed to run to the ladies room to wash her face and brush her hair after the emotional break out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King was glad to be home once again. She was starting to feel her muscles starting to hurt with her back and legs. She was thinking back to the rifle range and just how well she had done against the others.

Any rate...

Today was over with. Along with the fact she was wondering where was Lee. But then again he might be at the Network working further with his plan. If this is the case. This would be the chance for her to take a bath and just simply let the bath relax her entire body.


	230. Chapter 230

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 230th

Eric had gone back to Oasis Network to speak with Anderson Cooper about Amanda King and her training.

Just when Eric was entering the under ground parking lot. He noticed one of the employees coming out as well. As he gives his pass to the security guard waiting for approval to leave.

The box for the pass had turned green letting know the driver that he or she can leave.

However in this case it was Lee Stetson in costume driving his vehicle out of the under ground parking lot. While Eric Peacock took out his pass from his black coat pocket to the guard. He smiled while waiting for his approval to get into the complex.

"Thanks, Mr. Peacock, you can go inside. Any questions to asked?" He said while waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I do have one only. Do you happen to know on whether the manager Anderson Cooper is still in the complex?" Sitting in his vehicle with another one behind him needing to get inside.

"Yes, he is Mr. Peacock. Your free to go now."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WHITE HOUSE

President Leary once again was called to the conference for a meeting with those in charge of "Operation Sharp Shooters". He had a feeling that he was going to get more good news, even though he was waiting for a report on the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid.

Taking the elevator down to the lowest level of the White House. It's the safest place to protect him and his family from a nuclear weapon strike.

He walked into the section for where two of his generals were located. It was himself and the two generals involved with the operation.

"All right gentlemen what's going on to have me come here." He sounded annoyed while General Briggs handed him a report coming from over seas.

Sitting down at the end of the table for where the two generals were sitting. He takes the report to start reading the first few pages.

By the time he was done. His face started to brighten up with a full smile to let them know that he was very happy with the report. He looks up to say to them. "When will the shooters arrive in Hawaii?" He asked with keeping the report to take back to Oval office.

"Four hours sir. After they arrived on the island. They will be given four hours to sleep before starting once again and checking for the three that is working for the spy network."

"Excellent! Please advise me after the fact that those three agents have been killed." President Leary gets up from his seat to head back to the Oval office.


	231. Chapter 231

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 231th

President Leary needed to take a break after meeting up with the generals down in the situation room. The past few days the stress has been at the highest point for him over all. And he needed a few days at Camp David very soon. Since the only important items going on was Operation Sharp Shooters and the report on the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid."

He would have to speak with Vice President Quinn on whether or not it was proper to take the time off. While he would be staying in the White House until his three days at Camp David would be over with.

So he left the Oval office to speak with his secretary to set up the time for when he will announced to certain parties that he would be heading for Camp David on Air Force One.

There would be some in his White House would try to see this man out of the office. And they would try anything to do it.

President Leary had heard of these rumors about certain groups. The F.B.I. knows about it, as to why they had stepped up his protection in the White House and outside of the White House.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson was glad to be out of the complex and heading on home to the house. He still needed to clean out his apartment with the furniture that can easily can be sold. Even though their are a few pieces that Amanda wants to have at the house. Otherwise just his clothes and accessories will be needing to be moved as well in the coming days.

He was hoping soon the boys Jamie and Phillip will be able to come back to the house and continue on with their studies. While their baby sitter for the agency will be able to have a new assignment.

Getting close to the house. He was feeling so much relieved at this point that soon his mission will be finally over and his time at the spy agency.


	232. Chapter 232

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 232th

Lee was walking into Amanda's house after parking his vehicle in the drive way. He was able to smell air fresher that she had sprayed through out the entire house.

Dropping off his coat and gloves into the hall closet. He was still a bit cold from the sudden drop in temperature. Forecasters had been predicting a few inches of snow sometime during the next few days.

He was able to find Amanda King in the kitchen cooking up a storm after relaxing in the bath tub. "What's you cooking Sweetie?" He asked along with a soft kiss behind her neck."

"Roasted Chicken, baked potatoes, String beans and a salad. You can relax Lee. It's not going to be ready for awhile. Why don't you take a shower while your waiting?" She says to him with a goose to his cheek.

"Hey! Watch it there woman." As he kisses her quickly on her moist lips without any type of lip stick.

"Since I will be taking a shower. I will go call Billy and update him on the mission. It's going to be really soon for when the end is near."

"I hope so Lee. Then we will be able to plan our wedding finally with all of our friends and family as with mother who is going to come home tomorrow. So all we have to worry about now is having the boys released from the safe house."

"It's probably going to be soon once "Operation Sharp Shooters" is over with by the U.S. Military." He said to her even though he wasn't supposed to tell her the information. Just that the agents and including Anderson Cooper were supposed to be shot though out the globe.

"It's just too bad that those agents have to be killed in order to have peace around the world. I am looking to see this peace both here in the states and around the world without the use of nuclear weapons Lee." After a moment... " Now I suggest you go take your shower or else I will stop here with dinner and join you."

"I am going Amanda. Your going to have to give me a rain check either tonight or another time." He states with a smirk before heading out of the kitchen.


	233. Chapter 233

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 233

Captain Macdonald of Operation Sharp Shooters was getting his four hour sleep in the hotel Waki several miles from police headquarters.

He needed to get his act together once again, along with the rest of his team. It's not been an easy thing being involved with the mission to kill all of the Oasis Spy Network agents. Going into for a quick shower and dressing into his fatigues.

He had to check on everyone with going over the report and photos on each of the three that are supposed to hanging out on Waki beach front apartments. The report had stated that each of the three male members were staying in separate apartments on the second level of the complex.

And when Captain Macdonald had explained all of the information from the report. They would have to be very creative on how to get inside the complex.

He and three associates changed clothing into jet set type setting for having to coming off the beach with there back packs carrying weapons inside that needs to be place together.

And having rented a jeep from Avis from the airport. There air line tickets will be ready for them once they head over to the airport for a quick getaway just like the last few times.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King had finished up washing up the dishes from dinner while Lee had gone outside to sit in the back yard with the lights having been turned on from the darkness. Amanda had made sure that he was able to wear his jacket with the drop in the temperatures throughout the day.

After she was done with everything in the kitchen. She would go upstairs to grab her light weight grey coat to sit with Lee.

Lee Stetson was staring out into space. When Amanda try to speak with him. "Penny for your thoughts Lee!" She came over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Just thinking Amanda about my mission. It's going to be ending soon." He said with turning down his head to look at Amanda before deciding to kiss her hard and deep...


	234. Chapter 234

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 234

Captain Macdonald and his team after getting into the truck wearing their bathing items before reaching the apartment complex.

Once they park into the parking lot with paying to get onto the beach. Since they weren't residents of the complex area.

Macdonald told everyone to behave while on the beach with the ladies ogling them, It was there job to check out the targets on whether or not they are on the beach or inside their complex.

This was a more difficult mission as it was going to be here. They only have six hours to do the job and get out and onto the plane transport back to there military station.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson had fallen asleep on the couch outside. Amanda had decided to place two blankets on him to let him sleep for a few hours.

While she went upstairs to send a message via e-mail to her boys at the safe house.

Dear Philip and Eric

It's your mother for which she misses you a great deal. Please come home soon Jaime and Philip.

Tomorrow your grandmother Dotty comes home from the hospital. Everyone that I love is here accept the both of you. Please come home soon.

Love,

Your mother,

Amanda

She had tears in her eyes with having to wrote the last part of the e-mail on her computer terminal. She was able to press send to the safe house's e-mail address.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Macdonald was able to notice two of the targets. They were sitting outside of the balcony getting sun. He told everyone to lets go...As they gathered up there gear and headed over to the building complex to begin "Operation Sharp Shooters".


	235. Chapter 235

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 235

Captain Macdonald had made sure he didn't have any one notice him. Since everyone was on the beach paying attention to the beach bunnies.

His one target was sitting on his balcony, Using his silencer he shot off three to hit his target and his body falling back into his apartment floor. Macdonald went to check the body for a pulse. As there wasn't any life signs with the blood flowing out onto the floor.

He had to made sure the front door to his apartment was locked. Including whether he was able to take any items that might be worth something. He had on his black gloves in order not to leave any prints at all.

He took off the male's watch off from his wrist otherwise there was nothing of value.

He would leave the same way with having to close the balcony doors. Otherwise having put back into the back bag, he was able to disassemble until it was time to use it again.

Meanwhile...

Sergeant Joesphs had no choice to follow his target. Since he was swimming under neath with a snorkel looking for what ever was interested to him.

Joesphs as well had a breathing tube taking it out of his back pack while leaving it with his associate in order to finish the job. This wasn't going to be easy trying to catch him without being caught off guard.

He several options to use that was new to him was the laser weapon that works under water,  
or he can use the spare gun which is the best item to use at this time.

His target was much smaller than the other two that Captain Macdonald would be taking out inside the apartment complex.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to his target checking around for anyone that just might be close.

His target didn't see him approaching, as he continued to move the other way slowly. Joesphs had gotten the spare gun ready. When he had let it go to him directly into his back and falling like a rock.

Afterwards he fired the laser gun to fire at his head to killed him fully with blood flowing around.

He had to leave quickly in case there were any sharks in the area to smell the blood. Moving quickly to reach the beach and his associate. He helped him placed the items into the back pack without anyone noticing over by the rock barrier.

"What happened?" He asked Sergeant Joesphs.

"He's dead is all that matters. Lets get out of here while we wait for Capain Macdonald to finish his mission.


	236. Chapter 236

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 236th

Captain MacDonald was able to make his way to the truck with his buddies. He didn't look at that well to them. But they continued to move out of the beach complex before anyone notices anything at all.

It wasn't until they reached the small private airport with a helicopter waiting to transport them to the carrier. That MacDonald started to talk along with feeling better. He was able to say to his buddies both of his targets were dead with no problem at all.

"Are you sure your all right? Your face is looking some what ashen to my eyes as with the others around you." His friend Jamieson says to him with great concern.

"Damn it! I will be fine Jamieson. I just need to get away from here and take a few days off from all of this killing. Would you please when we get back onto the carrier to send a coded message to the president of the United States?" He sounded tired and some what angry in his tone.

"I will Jerry. As soon as we reach the carrier before debriefing. Now just take it easy since we are taking off now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

President Leary was finishing up dinner in the dining area. When one of his aides answering the phone on a coded line. He was able to tell him that one of the officers from "Operation Sharp Shooters" wishes to speak with the president.

"Jariel, I will take it in the library." He had to excuse himself from the table with his wife Maryann wondering what was going on this time. She was really glad that the two boys were in military school or else she would be pulling out her hair at this time.

Taking a few moments to reach the library. He walks inside to sit down next to the phone. He presses line four with picking up the phone. "Hello, this is President Leary. What's going on with "Operation Sharp Shooters"?" He asked in a serious tone with his question.

"Sir this is Lt. Jamieson. I will keep this short for now. The operation was successful in Hawaii, all targets have been killed at this particular. We will be off duty for the two days resting and recovering sir. Afterwards we will awake the next target destination."  
Lt. Jamieson responded with telling the president that he needs to go now for debriefing.

While the president hung up to head back to his wife in the dining area.


	237. Chapter 237

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 237th

When President Leary had gone back to the dining room for where his wife was waiting for him.

She could see it in his face that he was kinda upset a little along with being tired from the long day. She was glad in a way it was over unless there was an emergency somewhere around the globe.

"Are you all right Thomas?" Maryann asked her husband and not the president of the White House.

"I will be fine when this god damn operation is over with Maryann. I can't go into further details since I do know you have class A security clearance. Come on lets go get our jackets and take a walk into the gardens, along with the secret service."

"Fine with me Thomas. You stay here while I will head for the bedroom to get our coats. Do you need anything from the bedroom?"

"Nothing! Just you to walk with me to the gardens."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since it was getting late...

Amanda had gotten up from the couch to check on Lee sleeping outside on the couch. She needed to'get him up and into his pajamas for the bed room or even something hot to get him warm.

However he was waking up when she arrived outside to wake him. "Damn Amanda I could use a cup of hot tea or something to get me warm! And why did you leave me out here to sleep this long?" He asked with annoyance with his questions.

"Jesus Lee, you needed the rest any how. So don't complaint to me when you fall down flat on your face from exhaustion." She says with staying calm for her sake.

"Ok, your forgiven. I will be going upstairs to take a hot shower to warm up. Please have the tea ready when I come down to the kitchen sweetie." Sounding like his old self again.

"Of course I will Lee. Now get going before it really gets too late." She says with a slight smile on her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the Carrier Tiger Lily

Lt. Jamieson went to check on his friend to see on whether he was all right or not. Walking into the crews quarters,  
he saw his friend sitting up looking much better with six hours of sleep.

"If your going to asked me? I feel much better after getting away from all of the killing. I think it's high time that I quit to back into the secret service protecting the president."

"I am very sorry to hear it. I just hope your be able to change your mind after the entire operation is over with." Lt. Jamieson says to his friend sounding very low with his esteem.


	238. Chapter 238

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 278th

President Leary told his wife to go pack in the bedroom after coming back from his phone call.

"Why?" She asked with curiosity in her tone towards her husband.

"I told the secret service to have Air Force One made ready since we will be heading for Camp David in the morning. I will be having a number of meetings with the military in regard to "Operation Sharp Shooter". Otherwise we will be able to relax a little while we are there."

"I hope so for our sake and your nerves. Just don't let the military general try to upset you further for when it comes to making a really tough decision." His wife mention with a sneer on her expression before leaving to pack there things in the bedroom.

But in the meantime...

He stayed in the dining area to take the phone to call the Agency manager Billy Melrose in Washington, D.C. to discuss the latest tactics with his agents and Lee Stetson.

DIALING...

President Leary needed t be sure of the agencies actions for when it comes to killing Anderson Cooper of the Oasis Network."

After three rings...

"Hello! This is Billy Melrose. How can I help you, Mister President?" Calling from his home while his wife Elevyn just walked out of the bedroom to talk.

"What's the update with your agent Lee Stetson, Billy?" Leary asked in a calm voice in spite of the situation.

"Lee is just about finished with scoping out the areas for where he will be able to shoot Anderson either in his office or break room. It should be a few days before any type of action will be taken." Melrose said over the phone, while his wife came in with a cup of tea to be placed on the side of the table and there bed.  
"Thanks, Evelyn." He says quickly in order to talk with President Leary.

"Listen Billy, I am going to be at Camp David for a few days. If you need to call me, I will be there."

"Sure enough Mr. President, at least try to relax a little in between your talks with the military for "Operation Sharp Shooters"." As Billy responded with saying good to him. While he's able to enjoy his tea and toast.

It was a moment later when his wife Eveyln came back in with her tea as well. "I don't envy him at all Billy. He really has a tough job of late."

"I agree with you, Evelyn."


	239. Chapter 239

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 239th

The next morning on board Air Force One heading for Camp David. Once again President Leary in his private office was speaking to one of his generals from the Tiger Lily.

"Yes, go ahead General Ellison. What is happening with the men finished up in Hawaii?" Leary asked the question over the secured line.

"Everyone is fine sir. Accept for Captain MacDonald. He has decided to put in an transfer to another outfit in order to stop being so upset with all of the recent killings from "Operation Sharp Shooters". He won't have peace until he leaves the Tiger Lily for another assignment sir."

"It's fine General Ellison, I know of this Captain MacDonald from his past assignments during the past five years. See to it that he is granted his transferred." Leary responded even though he was losing one of their best men.

"Yes, sir I will tell Captain MacDonald of his leaving the group. We will be arriving in California with-in the week. Even though He could always grant taking a helicopter flight to get off the Tiger Lily."

"Then do so General Ellison. I rather see him happy than mope about on the transport for a week. Otherwise please call me later or tomorrow on an update with the other units."

"I will have a report sometime later. Right now I will end this since it's now chow time. Bye! President Leary." As the secured line ended while there was a knock on his door and the end of his privacy...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Tiger Lily...

General Ellison after finishing up his food like everyone else on board. He went to look for Captain MacDonald.

He was standing at the edge of the transport trying to clear his head after the past few weeks. General Ellison walked up slowly to the captain.

"James there you are. I have good news for you from president Leary." General Ellison replied to one of his officers needing help.

"And what's that General?" He asked with turning to face his boss.

"You can leave any time on a helicopter to head back to California James. So get moving packing while I order up the helicopter to take you home."

"Thank you, sir so much and President Leary." He shakes his hand before leaving.


	240. Chapter 240

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 240th

It was an hour later at Amanda King's house. When a yellow cab pulled up to the side of the house.

Amanda's mother Dotty having been released for the hospital. She didn't bothered to call to let daughter know about coming home since it really was all that important.

The taxi driver was nice enough to drop off the suitcase and other items in the front of the door. And including the door bell for his customer. Dotty had thanked him with a nice hefty tip for his helping her out.

It only took a moment for Amanda King to open up the front door to be really surprised. "Mother! My gosh, I would of never through you would be coming today. Even though I sometimes don't believe in doctors for when they say that a particular patient was going to be released." She said with bringing in her things into the living room area.

Dotty had to sit down on the couch. While asking the following question. "Where is Lee?"

"Mother, Lee is working a very sensitive job right now that soon it's going to be coming to the end finally." Amanda replied with a deep breath. "Including having the two boys Philip and Jamie back home finally from the safe house.

"I missed them dearly Amanda. However for now I am going upstairs to my room to catch up on lost sleep. No one can ever sleep in the hospital." Dotty responded with moving up from the couch with help from her daughter.

"I sure know the feeling mother. Come on lets gets you to bed for a well deserve rest." Amanda said with carrying most of her things with climbing the stairs slowly as with her mother still recovering.


	241. Chapter 241

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 241rd

On the way home from the complex of Oasis Network for the final time. Lee Stetson had a feeling it was going to happened with-in the next few days.

After leaving and showing the badge to the security guard. He was going to do something nice with buying Chinese food for himself, Amanda and no doubt her mother Dotty. Even though he doesn't know on whether she is home or not.

He had to stop at a pay phone some where with-in the next few blocks of the restaurant. He was good and hungry for when it comes to this type of food for the evening.

Seeing the bank of pay phones over at the gas station for Exxon. Stetson parked his car in front of one of them that weren't being used for the moment.

Placing in the proper coins from the operator. it would be a moment later when Amanda King answered the phone.

"Amanda, it's Lee! Don't try to talk now. I am going to be ordering Chinese food since it's my treat. Is it all right that I order a mixture of items for dinner? By the way is your mother home from the hospital?" He asked quickly before his time runs out.

"Yes, she is home. I will explain later everything to you when your home with the food. And Lee? Thanks for buying!"

"Your welcomed my dear." He said before the operator broke in telling him that his time was up with the call. Or else he was going to add more coins.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	242. Chapter 242

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 242rd

Captain MacDonald finally was arrived in California via helicopter. The pilot of the helicopter landed in a small military field. For which Captain Eric MacDonald only live 20 miles away.

He's going to be asked for permission to use the jeep to take him home. He didn't need the permission since everything was inside a small envelope given to him. He would have the jeep ready to drive on home to his apartment complex alone.

His sister Judith is a copter pilot over in East India on tour. She is expected to come on home with-in the next 3 to 6 weeks.

It would take him depending on the California highway maybe 25 minutes. Otherwise now he wasn't in any hurry to get home.

He just needed to get away from the blood shed that was going on throughout the globe. Maybe in a few months he will be better mentally and physically. However for now he's going to transfer over back to the Navy Seals flying.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at Camp David

President Leary was having a headache for the past hour from inside the conference room. There was an emergency meeting going on.

It would seem a hostage crisis was happening in Africa. The Embassy had some one started to make demands on those in charge. This situation could of been averted with the military getting too close to the border.

President Leary and his generals were able to send in a team of seals to try and take out the group holding the Embassy members.

Currently Leary was waiting for the result of this action. When one of his generals came into his office.

"Were there any injuries to the Embassy hostages?" He asked with great concern.

"None President Leary. However the group that had taken them hostage have been taken care with having been shot and taken to the local hospital or jail. Manager Jeirl of the Embassy wishes to thank you personally when your able to travel to the country and speak with him and his people as a good will mission for you and the United States."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. When I get back to the White House. I will make the plans to go with my travel team." He said to the General getting up from his chair to get in some exercise.


	243. Chapter 243

Scarecrow's last Mission

Chapter 243rd

President Leary was glad the situation in Africa was over with. Accept for those having been taken hostage would probably need help with talking to a therapist about the nightmare.

He would have to asked his people in Africa on whether or not a therapist is available to speak with the hostages. Or else he would asked for volunteers to be sent over to the country.

Just when he was getting up to stretch his muscles. His wife Evelyn had come in to ask on whether her husband was in a mood to take a swim before dinner.

Eric eyes lit up from his wife giving him a great suggestion. "Sure! Lets go change into out suits. No doubt the secret service are going to keep an eye on the both of us in spite of being an in door pool." He says with taking hold of his wife's hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later after dinner...

Dotty thanked Lee Stetson once again for having to buy dinner tonight.

"Your welcomed Dotty. I wish that I could do it all of the time instead have Amanda cooking to give her a break from over the years of putting together meals." Stetson replied with taking another egg roll from the bag.

"Hey! I don't mine cooking. Neither does my mother, Lee." Amanda responded back to the comment by her future husband.

Dotty told the both of them that she was going upstairs to wash up. Since the doctors didn't want her to take a shower for a few more days. "Mother, would you like me to help you with washing down your back?" She asked the personal question.

" That sounds nice Amanda. Plus I need to wash my hair. It feels like I haven't washed my hair in 100 years." She joked to have Amanda and Lee chuckle.

"Lee saved the left overs. I plan to eat again in a little while. We will talk after I am finish with my mother and get her into bed." Amanda retorted with moving away from the kitchen to follow her mother upstairs.


	244. Chapter 244

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 244th

Just after Amanda went upstairs to wash her mother in the shower. Lee thought it was a good idea to call Billy Melrose to give him a update.

Walking over to the phone while checking the time. He expected that Billy just might be up this evening. While there is so much going on with Operation Sharp Shooter. Dialing the number from heart. He called his boss at home since it was late.

With the phone ringing. Evelyn went to answer the phone while her husband was just coming out of the shower. "Hello! Who is this?" She asked without having to checked the caller I.D.

"Lee Stetson. Is it possible Evelyn I can speak with Billy?" He asked from the kitchen.

"He's coming now Lee. He just arrived home and he needed to take a shower." She said with handing her husband the phone. "I will be in the other room so I don't have to listen to your conversation."

"Ok." He says while waiting for her to leave. "Lee what's going on for you to be calling me this late?" Melrose responded with sitting at the edge of the queen size bed.

"Just letting you know that Anderson Cooper is going to be dead in a few days. I was able to finally figure out the plan for where there are going to be three spots that I can fire the rifle."

"Excellent! Hopefully Operation Sharp Shooter will be over soon with the death of Cooper and the Oasis Network." Melrose said with envy in his tone.

"And for me to retire from the agency Billy." Lee said to his friend and boss.

"We will talk about that another time Lee. Listen it's been a long day for me. I will let you go so that I can head for bed. Since I have a meeting in the morning with Francine and other field agents. Good night Lee." He responded with placing the phone back on the hook.

"Night sir!" Afterwards Lee went to see everything was progressing with Amanda and her mother.


	245. Chapter 245

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 275th

Lee could hear the voices inside the shower with her mother being told to turn around in order for Amanda to wash her hair. Even though the plastic Dotty had on in the front of her to protect the bandages covering the one breath after being operated on at the hospital.

"Mother, I will be done in a few moments before I will be able to leave you on your own. No doubt your doctor probably told you that taking too many showers is no good to take after having surgery?" Amanda says with a slight strain on her face since she was thinking about Lee Stetson and his final mission.

No doubt he's lying to her since the very beginning that he was going to quit the agency to make things easier on her and the family once they are married.

Lee heard her afterwards that Amanda was coming out to check on him to find out on whether he needed anything. He still had to call for the Chinese foods for everyone in the household.

He quickly walked down stairs to not make it obvious that he was listening into the conversation with herself and Dotty.

Moments later...

"There you are Lee. Have you called as yet for the Chinese Food?" She asked even though Lee was able to smell the Vanilla shampoo on her body and hair.

"I was just about ready to start. Did you want anything special besides your usual?" Lee asked with pulling out the menu from the draw at the end of the counter.

"Please add with my order the Baby Back Ribs in order for the both of us can share." Amanda smiled to give his face as well with a brightening lift to it.


	246. Chapter 246

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 246th

Lee could hear the voices inside the shower with her mother being told to turn around in order for Amanda to wash her hair. Even though the plastic Dotty had on in the front of her to protect the bandages covering the one breath after being operated on at the hospital.

"Mother, I will be done in a few moments before I will be able to leave you on your own. No doubt your doctor probably told you that taking too many showers is no good to take after having surgery?" Amanda says with a slight strain on her face since she was thinking about Lee Stetson and his final mission.

No doubt he's lying to her since the very beginning that he was going to quit the agency to make things easier on her and the family once they are married.

Lee heard her afterwards that Amanda was coming out to check on him to find out on whether he needed anything. He still had to call for the Chinese foods for everyone in the household.

He quickly walked down stairs to not make it obvious that he was listening into the conversation with herself and Dotty.

Moments later...

"There you are Lee. Have you called as yet for the Chinese Food?" She asked even though Lee was able to smell the Vanilla shampoo on her body and hair.

"I was just about ready to start. Did you want anything special besides your usual?" Lee asked with pulling out the menu from the draw at the end of the counter.

"Please add with my order the Baby Back Ribs in order for the both of us can share." Amanda smiled to give his face as well with a brightening lift to it.


	247. Chapter 247

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 276th

During the time they were eating there Chinese food. Lee Stetson was thinking about the conversation he had with Billy Melrose at his home.

Did he really think that he was going to be coming back to the agency after shooting Anderson Cooper of the Oasis Network?" Even though Amanda is thinking the same thing as well. It's why she hasn't said all that much the past few days just prior to the end of the mission.

Amanda had mention about going to bed after dinner. She was exhausted from the past few weeks, and emotionally and mentally she needed to rest.

However this was a good time for Stetson to go on out to speak with Melrose at this late hour. He needed to call first that he was going to be up this late, even though he's already spoken to him on the phone.

He told Amanda after cleaning up. He had to speak with Melrose in person in regard to the last mission of his with the agency. "Are you sure Lee your up to this with Billy?"

"Of course, I am Amanda. I made the decision to quit awhile back. And I plan to stick to my decision no matter what is going to happen with the Oasis Network." He said with moving over to the phone on the kitchen counter to dial the number to his home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later...

Lee Stetson parked his vehicle inside of Melrose's parking garage. For which he's going to be talking to him inside away from his wife Evelyn.

"And what makes you think Billy that I will be coming back?" Lee asked in a serious tone for when it comes to the agency and his life with Amanda King.

"Because it's in your blood Lee. And what ever your going to do will not make up of years out in the field for the agency?" Billy responded with the complete truth for when it comes to his best agent for the agency.

"I will discuss this further Billy another time. I need to think this further no matter what your thinking overall with my decision." Stetson retorted with his statement.


	248. Chapter 248

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 248th

However Billy stopped Lee from leaving. Asking him to come into his library for a quick drink in spite of being late as it was.

"Ok Billy. I will have one drink before leaving for home." Lee said with following his boss through the garage area and into the first level library.

Lee waited with Billy having picked out a book that had some sort of paperwork inside for Stetson to read or keep depending on what's it all about. Billy placed the large brown book on the table near the small bar that he keeps for entertaining.

Taking a moment to put together the drinks. Billy handed Lee his with the whiskey and his being the Scotch on the rocks.

"Listen Lee. I know the real truth about you quitting the agency after all of these years. I understand your reasons at this time, as with your enemies having to be rid of you from the field. Even though it's not true."

"Please Billy don't say anything to Amanda or the rest of the agents. Until I am sure that everybody that is involved with the Network are dead. I will need to start out slow with getting back into the field, along using a new cover like the last one Amanda and I were involved." Lee responded even though he doesn't wish to have this particular information to be out into the open.

"I won't say a word to anyone. Especially when your mission to shoot Anderson Cooper will probably be happening very soon. Seeing that Lee's glass is empty. "You need another Lee to end your evening?" He asked with pouring the liquor into the shot glass.

"Please! By the way what's the book doing on the table?" He replied with having curiosity.

Billy picked up the book to be given to Lee to read. It was PRIDE & JUSTICE written a long time ago. While the paperwork is for when Lee and Amanda finally are married to have certain information changed.

"This is for you or Amanda to read. Otherwise with the paperwork is to have you and Amanda change information to be handed into the pay roll department. So drink up and go home to your future wife."

"Thanks boss!" Lee says with a slight chuckle as with Melrose .


	249. Chapter 249

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 249th

Billy went back upstairs to talk with his wife Eveyln. No doubt she was

fast asleep like always. Though they had been happily married for almost

35 years.

Walking into the bedroom very quietly. He had found her asleep as always. But

he was glad in a way that she was sleeping, Since he wasn't in the mood to be

asked too many questions.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee had gotten into his car from the garage. Billy had made him think about a great

many things about him quitting the agency. Even though Billy wants him to stay in spite

what everyone will be thinking once the Network is destroyed.

He wasn't in a hurry to drive home. Figuring that Amanda would be sound asleep in bed

after making sure her mother Dotty was going to be all right.

Before he realize with his driving. He was going to be home in a few moments. He was able

to see that the entire house was dark. So he had to be careful with moving into the kitchen

area from the garage section.

He doesn't need to be banging his knee or something and without having to see. He was able to

find the light switch without a problem. Since everyone was asleep he would go into the spare

room on the first floor and just simply fall asleep after he takes off his clothing to stay in his boxers

and grey tee shirt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camp David

President Leary was having a great time being with his wife and friends around the pool. Even though

the secret service were being a true pain with everyone to come into the pool with clearance.

However...

One of his generals in a swimming short came over to him. Asking that he talks with him in the water. Since it was important enough to bother him.

President Leary goes to join the general in the heated pool. While everyone else were wondering on what was going on as always.

"All right General Johnson what is going on?" Leary asked in a tone that wasn't too pleased having to bothered.

"The China officials are giving us a little bit of a hard time with our Embassy and military members to enter there country. However if you speak with those officials. It's going to make it easier and have our military to begin searching for those in the Network. "Operation Sharp Shooter" won't be able to start up looking for the four agents."

There was silence for a moment before President Leary decided to say something in regard to the subject.

"Ok! I will speak with him some time tonight general. Hopefully it will be able to softened the feathers with the China officials.


	250. Chapter 250

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 250th

President Leary was very pleased with his conversation with having talked to the China president Chow Loo. After talking for almost an hour. They were able to decide on the finer points of letting in the special delegation into his country.

President Leary had to tell him the complete truth. Even though Chow Loo was able to understand to a certain degree. He had told him about his problems with running the country with too many rebels trying to get into the palace compound all of the time.

"Same here Chow Loo with terrorists always trying to make there finer point with changing the country for the worst." Leary said to him over the red phone in his Camp David office.

"President Leary I won't stop your military for when it comes to your Operation Sharp Shooter. We have been trying to be rid of those Oasis Network agents for a long time without any success." He said calmly over the phone with having any one around. He's able to talk freely without any one stopping him from discussing politics.

"Thank you, for your support. Chow Loo. Take care." The phone connection broke off with Leary placing it back into it's place.

Looking at the time, This would give him his chance to call his general over seas to let them know they have the freedom to enter into the country with ease...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

California

Captain Eric MacDonald was feeling so much better the past 24 hours since being back home. Checking the time he was in a mood to go scuba diving in spite it still being light out. He was still suffering with jet lag from flying through different time zones.

Going to change into his equipment, snorkel and air tank. He's all set accept adding the small flash light water proof.

Walking out of his beach apartment. He walked on down the stairs passing by several ladies in bikini's giving him a bright smile from them.

Eric was able to say hello to them before dropping his flippers onto the sand to walk on down to the edge of the sand and water.

Checking himself before going into the calm waters today. He jumped into the deepest part before heading under to begin his exploring.


	251. Chapter 251

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 251th

President Leary was glad that he was able to finally relax at Camp David. Looking at the time it was around nine p.m. at night. He had no idea where wife would be at this time. However he had two chapters he was reading from his library on Anne Rice. So he headed for the bedroom to change into his night clothes to read.

However with permission to get into China. The United States military was moving into the country to begin "Operation Sharp Shooters". It's going to take four hours by transport to reach the main village for which four of the agents have been hiding out for the past three months.

Lt. Moo Ling knowing Chinese very well would intervene with any of the Chinese border guards along the way to the Village Song Bing. There is an estimate of over 2000 total living in the village including the four Oasis Network agents.

Everyone on the assignment have been told to be extremely careful with whom they speak to along the way until they reach the village.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Eric Macdonald was having fun under the water. But what he didn't expect was a woman to be swimming in the same area. She was shocked to see him diving deep in the water with his air mask moving away to head for the beach.

She would have to do the same since it was part of her job to keep an eye out on him in the first place. Doctor Karen Day was asked to be friendly with him since she is now living in the next beach house to his.

Eric was drying himself off. When he noticed the red head woman coming out of the water as well. She goes to take her air mask and other equipment off her. When she turned to see Captain Macdonald looking at her.

"I am so sorry sir for scaring you like that. I din't realize that you were in the same area as I was. I need to make an apology for bothering your space." She said to see him starting to chuckle a little. My name is Karen Day and I live next store the past three weeks."

"I am Captain Eric Macdonald of the Marines. I will be transferring over to another special group. But for now I am on vacation to recharge my brain and body. While swimming does that for me on occasion."

"Me to! As with liking to order Chinese food like today. Captain would you care to join me this evening for Chinese and conversation? We can have it on my balcony out in the moon light." She says with being very forward with asking him.

He didn't have to think about it for a moment. "I would be happy to Karen. I will go get change while I will meet at your place after I am done."

"Fair enough while I go inside to place the call to the restaurant I have used since I have been here. What would you like to order since it's on me this evening?"

"Chicken legs with Chinese steam veggies with egg drop soup with plenty of noodles and most important an egg roll." He said with moving up to his place with carrying his swimming equipment.

"Sure enough Eric. See you soon!" As she watches his back walking up to his beach house.


	252. Chapter 252

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 252th

Since it was late. Lee currently was alone in the library going over everything in his head with the end is near.

Tomorrow was the day Anderson Cooper will have his day in hell. And he needed to be sure that Amanda will be in her office for when it's going to happen. She will either have him stay in his office or the break room to get coffee for himself and for Amanda.

He was alerted from his reading of his notes. When Amanda came into the library looking for him.

"What's going on Lee?" She asked with concern. She came over to him to place her arm around his neck so not to hurt his right shoulder.

"Tomorrow is the big day and I am going to be making sure your going to be in your office. In order to cover yourself in case there are any type of questions." Lee said with a half crooked smile.

"Come to bed Lee. We are both going to be needing it with tomorrow." Amanda says to her future husband. She could tell very easily that he was upset at finishing up his mission.

"I agree Amanda. Lets go to sleep. I could use a few winks." He said with getting up from the brown chair in the library, while leaving the notes on the small table for now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Eric, you want more Chinese to eat?" Karen asked with sitting on the balcony with the moon shining on down with the both of them.

"Sure! I will have more Chicken right now. Otherwise that is going to it for me. Please give me another can of diet soda Karen." He asked with a smile for the first time this evening.

She is able to hand him the container with the last of the Chicken to his liking. "Here you go Eric." She replied with handing it to him to place onto his plate.

"Thanks! Afterwards I think it would be a great idea to go swimming under neath to burn off some of the calories while the moon is going to be shining down for a few more hours."

"I love the idea Eric. Since it's not cold at all this evening. The water is probably a little bit warm to be under." She responded with taking the last bite of her egg roll.


	253. Chapter 253

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 253th

Eric and Karen checking there equipment on the beach. They were ready to go swimming under neath to explore the area.

He was very much intrigued with the woman so far. Even though he had a feeling it was part of his therapy in regard to Operation Sharp Shooters. He really didn't mine at all. Since the woman was very nice, beautiful and having the same type of interests.

"All right Karen lets go before it really gets late." He says to the woman moving into the water.

"Are you in a hurry to go some place quick?" She asked to see him chuckle a great deal.

"Nope!" He replied with placing down his air mask into place before jumping into the water and getting ahead of Karen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camp David

President Leary sitting outside on the front porch of the cabin. His wife along with the secret service came outside to protect the president.

"What's going on?" His wife said to him looking up at the stars.

"Thinking about the team being in China now for the Operation Sharp Shooters." He said softly so that the secret service wouldn't be able to hear his conversation.

"Do think they will be able to finish up?" She asked with concern in her tone.

"They should. Since they are special ops soldiers that knows there job very well. Come on lets go swimming before we have to head back to the White House tomorrow."

"Ok. By the way I didn't asked you. How was the novel you were reading?" She asked since she had never read Anne Rice while she was in school.

"It was wonderful and well written. It's a god damn shame she had to suffer so much during those days. Come on lets have some fun." He says with taking a look at the three secret service men with looks on there faces that the president didn't care for one bit.


	254. Chapter 254

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 254th

President Leary and his wife didn't swim all that long to make the secret service very happy. Knowing full well they would be heading back to the White House in the morning.

Leary had set up a time with his butler to have him awaken before his wife in order to go over certain details before reaching Air Force One. He didn't need to take any chances with anyone wanting to take him out with a rifle or small hand gun.

Checking all of his messages. He had one from Operation Sharp Shooters telling him that all was well in China. All military members are on the hunt for Easter eggs. They will know within a few hours on whether any have been found. He had to chuckle with the way the message was coded for his eyes only.

Afterwards he headed back to the bedroom to get dressed and readied for the big day. His wife was sitting up in bed having breakfast with a tray brought in by the butler. "Have you eaten as yet?" She asked with taking a sip of the orange juice near to her coffee.

"Not yet! However I will have Jerome to bring in mine before getting onto the helicopter to the airport and Air Force One."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They have been swimming a long while. And currently Eric was suffering too much now with muscle spasms with his legs. Coming out of the water with Karen following worried about him.

She came over to asked on whether I should help messaging his legs to loosen up the cramps. "Please Karen. I can never handle pain like this right now. I won't be able to handle life today with this kind of discomfort. It is what I get with swimming too much at one time." He replied with her bending down onto the sand to help with his legs.

"I am sorry for keeping you under for a long time." She starts with the right leg top area before moving all of the way down to the ankles. After a few moments he was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Thank for all of your help Karen. I think it's time for me to get some sleep. Maybe we can get together sometime later."

"Call me Eric when you wake from your sleep. I will be doing the same as well. " She gets up first. However she needed to be sure that he was able to walk without further cramps.

As it turned out he was fine with the legs. He headed for his apartment complex off the beach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King had left for work already. While Stetson would be arriving moments after she gets the green light by the security guard.


	255. Chapter 255

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 255th

President Leary arrived onto Air Force One feeling much more secured than being on the helicopter. They would be leaving in 30 minutes to head back to Washington, D.C. to go back to normal business as the president of the United States.

One piece of military business he would need to know would be on what is going on with "Operation Sharp Shooters."

He was in his small office going over his schedule once he arrives at the White House that his secretary had placed for him to look at and sign. However there was not a notice from the military in regard to the operation. He did know that the military ops officers were inside of China and was heading for the village.

There was a knock on his door from the secret service telling him to head for his seat with the plane to be taking off in ten minutes. This way everyone on board can prepared themselves with buckling up with the take off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost 11 a.m. in the morning with Eric Macdonald waking up from a sound sleep. He had looked at the time seeing that he had slept a little over six hours since coming back to his complex from the damn muscle cramps.

He would call Karen to see on whether she would be interested in lunch for which he's going to make that's if she accepts.

Going over to the phone with the number given to him he went to dial the number. For which she answered right away. "Good morning Eric! How are your feeling?" She asked over the phone.

"I slept really well Karen. I was wondering on whether your be interested in lunch. I will make it Karen that's if your going to accept the offer?" He asked while waiting for her response to the question.

Over the phone she started to chuckle with saying the following. "Of course I join you for Lunch. What time?" She asked.

"12.30 P.M. I need to cleanup first before getting ready with putting together the food. See you then Karen." As he hangs up the phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With everybody having left for lunch. Anderson Cooper decided to have his inside his office after calling out for pizza.

He was currently waiting for the delivery. While going to see Amanda King for a few moments with handing her files to be checked over. She was currently having lunch on her desk with a chicken salad, a regular salad and a soda drink on the side of her.

"Yes sir, I will get to it right after I am done with lunch. What about yourself sir?" She asked with knowing that Lee began his mission with climbing into the ducts to his office.

He was halfway over with taking his time without hurting himself with his right leg and shoulder for which he was carrying the rifle.

"I ordered pizza for which will be arriving soon. I will head back to my office now Amanda enjoy your lunch." He says with just about ready to leave.

"Thanks, sir!" She said with a smirk on her face that he didn't see with him leaving her office.


	256. Chapter 256

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 256th

President Leary asked one of his generals on board Air Force One on whether he had heard a thing on Operation Sharp Shooters.

He had shook his head at the president that he had not heard a word from any of the group members. Since it was his operation, he asked for him to please check into it.

As the president had gone back to his office to make a few phone calls and paper work left by his secretary.

Ten minutes later...

General Anthony knocked on his door to head inside with the following report. "Sir there is nothing going on at this point. The group that is inside of the village are being extremely careful, even though they had spotted the four."

"Ok thanks General. No doubt they will send a report when all four of the Oasis Network agents are dead?" President Leary said for the general that he can leave to go back to his work in the situation room towards the back of the plane.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric arrived on time for lunch. As Karen had changed into a flowing beach dress to have her very comfortable. Her long hair also was up into an bun to keep it out of her face and eyes. She wore very little make up for the occasion.

"Eric come into the living area with me. Everything has been set up with the different choices Chinese foods."

"Sure enough...Wow! This is some selection Karen. I am going to enjoy this a great deal. After wards maybe we can go swimming to try and burn off some of the calories."

"Sounds like a great idea Eric. Lets dig in..." Karen said with a smile and a quick kiss onto Eric's cheek.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was looking at the time on the wall. She was thinking that Lee should be getting close to moving inside of Anderson's office. He had to be careful with carrying the rifle with him in order to take him out.

Lee was moving very quietly inside the ceiling. He's able to see Anderson standing inside reading a piece of mail. This was his change to take him out now. Moving the rifle barrel into the slot. Lee takes a deep breath before pulling the trigger twice ...

KABOOM...He hits Anderson into his back and head to have him fall to the floor from the shots. Just to be on the safe side he fires one more time into his back. He was able to see the blood spilling out of his body as he starts to move out towards where he had entered into the ceiling.

Meanwhile...

Amanda waited a few moments since she heard the shots. As she would go into her crying act with alarming everyone about Anderson being shot dead.


	257. Chapter 257

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 257th

Amanda ran to the main bull pen for where the agents were hanging around for there next mission. However when they heard what Amanda was saying. They all ran to check it out with seeing the body on the floor with three shots.

Right away the alarm had gone off to let security know that there was a shooting. As for Lee Stetson, he was out after checking in with the security gate to have the guard pass him with his security pass.

After he had pass the gate and out of the parking lot. He was able to hear the alarm go off telling him that Anderson Cooper's body had been found after Amanda had told them about hearing gun shots.

Lee kept on moving along in his vehicle. Once he gets home to the house. He will need to call Billy Melrose at the agency to let him know that Cooper is dead.

Meanwhile at Oasis Network...

All hell had broken loose with all of the security people having to check the entire complex, video and anything that can be hide inside the ceiling.

Checking inside the manager office after the body had been removed to the lower floor for where an autopsy will be performed.

They were able to find that the ceiling was used to have the shooter getting around to kill Anderson three times with a rifle.

As for video, they weren't able to come up with anyone who might of killed him having to catch him off guard.

Amanda was allowed to leave the complex to go on home. Actually everyone else was told to go as well. In order for security to keep on checking the entire complex.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson walking into the house, he went directly to the phone to call Billy.

Dialing the direct number to his office. He wasn't going to talk long before deciding on calling out for dinner tonight.

Billy heard his phone going off. As he dropped the file back onto his desk before picking it up. "Melrose, Lee what's the word?" He said quickly...

"He's dead Billy! And I am done with the mission and the agency." As he hangs up to make the call to order Chinese.


	258. Chapter 258

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 258th

Right away Billy Melrose called for an emergency meeting with everyone inside the agency at the moment, including Francine Desmond. She walked out of her office to head for the large conference hall on level sixth.

Melrose had asked everyone to come to the conference hall for where he's going to discuss the death of Anderson Cooper and hopefully the end of the Oasis Network.

Billy walked out of his office to take the elevator to the sixth floor to let everybody know the news about the Network. Arriving inside there were well over fifty personnel inside waiting for the word.

"All right everyone please be seated. I have something important to say. As of an hour ago, agent Lee Stetson was able to finish up his last and final mission for the agency with killing the manager of Oasis spy network Anderson Cooper." He replied to hear a series of applause and cat calls.

"Wonderful sir! I am very glad to hear that the network is finally ended. Hopefully the Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid will be protected now." Desmond announced with joy in her tone towards everyone in the room.

"Myself as well Francine. Now Lee can rest a little before coming back to work as with Amanda King." He replied even though it wasn't really the truth right now on what Stetson wants to do with the position. That's it for now ladies and gentlemen. I will be heading on home to finally I will be able to relax for a change."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King went looking for Lee somewhere in the house. She found him inside with the Chinese food spread out onto the table. "What's all this Lee?" She asked with moving over to him to give him a kiss on his lips quickly.

"Celebration dinner Amanda. Come on get yourself settled so that we can eat before starting to discuss planning our wedding and other ideas concerning Jamie and Philip."

"Let me go change quickly before I join you for dinner." She leaves quickly to head upstairs to change into more comfortable.


	259. Chapter 259

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 259th

President Leary having to be back at the White House had received word from General Wilson to have the president to come into the situation room right away.

He was in the library at the time a messenger had come for him to go to the situation room. He had a feeling that "Operation Sharp Shooters" is finally ended in China and else where.

He walked in with his hands behind his back. When General Wilson gave him a full report on the operation. "Well what's the verdict?" He asked while opening up the file with sitting on down to read every word.

"Just to let you know Eric. Manager Anderson Cooper is now dead with agent Lee Stetson of the agency taking him out at the Oasis complex." General Wilson says to Eric reading further of the report.

"This is wonderful news, The Nuclear Weapons Defense Grid is going to be protected now that the agents from Oasis Network is dead. I also read that our special ops group in China did there job as well. These guys will be receiving an award citation once they get back to the states."

"What about Captain Macdonald? Since we sent Karen to help him cope. He's been doing so much better." General Wilson said.

"He as well receive the citation and a new promotion. That's if he's interested in coming back to work with the group." President Leary announced along with the fact he needs to call Billy Melrose in spite the late hour.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

California

Captain Eric Macdonald was having a grand old time having gone to the movie house with Karen a few miles away from the beach. The theatre was playing the 1950's sci fi movies. And the best sci fi during that time was Forbidden Planet and This Island Earth.

Eating his popcorn with sharing a large with Karen. "I just can't believe this. I have never seen these two. I am really impressed with the quality of both movies."

"I agreed. Even though years ago I did see Forbidden Planet on the cable system." Karen reply while holding onto his hand...


	260. Chapter 260

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 260th

Most of the night Stetson and Amanda talked about putting together there wedding.

Amanda told Lee the following..."I want a small wedding with fifty of our friends and family. While having it at the church three blocks from our house."

When she had said our house. He felt so good about it since he's now a part of her heart and soul since coming back from over seas.

"I have always like small weddings. Especially when I heard from couples stating that it's much cheaper this way." He says with a kiss to her cheek and a yawn with having been up all night talking.

"Now the question Lee is when we are supposed to be getting married now that your done with your last mission for the agency?" Even though she knows for a fact that he wasn't going to quit as part of an act to have the other spies around the globe would think that he was out for real.

"Lets try for two weeks. This way we can ask everybody where , when and what date the wedding is going to be. No doubt you will have to ask the pastor on whether that particular date is available."

"I will go over there some time today since it's a new day Lee. Lets go to bed for a few hours or else we will both be a total mess." She tells him with a long yawn while heading out of the living to walk up stairs to the bedroom.

"I could use a few winks myself, Amanda." As he follows her with climbing the stairs behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Billy Melrose having arrived early at the agency. He was still tired. He would asked his secretary to make him a pot of coffee to keep him awake through the day.

He had a number of reports to sign in regard to the end of Oasis Network. Even though there are some of those employees working would want to switch to working for the Agency and other spy organizations. 


	261. Chapter 261

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 261th

Amanda King left the house to drive on over to the Catholic church. She needed to speak with Father Donnelly about her plans to be married in two weeks.

When she had arrived. She was told that he was in his office doing paper work. She had to chuckle a little in regard to a priest doing paper work.

She was brought into the back office by one of his alter boys. Since they had just finished a morning service. She knocked on the door that was closed.

However Father Donnelly opened the door to let Amanda King inside the office.

"Father Donnelly I need to ask a question." She says twirling her fingers very nervous talking to him.

"What's your question Amanda?" He asked with knowing the woman for years.

"My boy friend Lee Stetson and I would like to be married in two weeks after being together as a couple a long time. We finally decided to make it legal Father Donnelly."

"Ok Amanda let me take a look at the schedule. You say two weeks? It would be in the middle of July like 14th at six o' clock at night." Donnelly responded with putting a smile on Amanda's face.

"Perfect! And besides we are only going to have about fifty or so guests for both the ceremony and a small reception down stairs. What kind of prices are we looking at?" She had to asked since the both of them were to split on the costs. She wasn't going to bother her mother with asking on helping with the costs.

Donnelly gave her a list inside a small booklet. She took a look and was amazed at the cheap costs. She and Lee would be able to afford the reception and the wedding it self.

"Have you made an decision Amanda King?" He asked once again for when it comes to weddings.

"I have Father Donnelly. I will take that date at six o' clock for the wedding. While afterwards with the ceremony downstairs. I will be back later with my boy friend to pay you in total for the evening." She gets up from her seat to shake the father's hand to leave.


	262. Chapter 262

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 262th

Captain Eric Macdonald was feeling very well with himself of late with breaking away from the special ops group. He needed the break with the pressure that was on him to shoot those Oasis Network agents.

However now that he's been feeling better with help coming from Karen. Even though he knew that someone was behind it with sending the woman here.

Currently he was waiting for her to arrive with making lunch for her inside his apartment complex. He told her over the phone that he was making cheese burgers and fries. She was able to say that she would be over at 12.30 since she was busy with making phone calls.

He looked at the time to be almost 12.30 when he heard the door buzzer go off at the exact time on the clock on the wall. Everything was ready with having placed the food into the oven to stay warm.

He walked out of the kitchen to head for the door entrance to let her inside wearing his multi colored Hawaii type shirt. Opening the door she started to chuckle for when she saw the shirt he was wearing.

"What's so funny Karen?" He asked with guiding her into the kitchen. "Lunch is ready."

"By the way the reason I was chuckling was your shirt that your wearing. It doesn't suit you at all. I rather see you in your military uniform instead. Your the strong type of man." She replied to put a smile on his face.

"Shall we eat lunch I am famished Karen." He says with pulling out a chair for her to sit down in.

"Thanks your very sweet with pulling out the chair for me." She replied with sitting down into the chair with Eric pushing it in for her.

Afterwards he went to the stove to pull out the cheese burgers and fries to place them onto the table. He then asked on whether she like a drink.

"Do you have any diet soda at all Eric?" Karen was thirsting and was in need of sugar or even the diet type of soda.

"Sure. I will go get it from the frig." He had two glasses on the table since he in tends to drink the diet soda as well. After a moment he places the diet coke bottle on the table as he had to open the top to pour in each of the glasses. "Before we start eating Karen. I need to get this off my chest by asking you a question." He says in a tone as if she was finally was caught...


	263. Chapter 263

Scarecrow's Last Mission

Chapter 263

"Ok Eric you got me. I will give you the truth of why I was sent here. General Wilson asked me to help you get yourself back on track both mentally and physically. He was worried with losing on of his best Special Ops personnel. So he asked me this favor with keeping an eye on you. I am sorry I lied from the very beginning. I will leave now and never bother you again." She started to get up from her seat.

When Eric started to holler at her to sit down in her chair.

"I told you the truth Eric. What more do you want from me?" She said seriously with her tone of voice.

"I would like to know on whether you have any serious feelings towards me?" He asked with getting up to come from behind her to kiss the back of her neck.

It didn't take all that long for the woman to say anything to a man that was kissing the back of her neck. "Actually I do Eric. And it's hard for me since I need to go back in a few days to continue on with my job back in Washington, D.C. and explain to the general on what your over all condition."

"And thanks to you, I feel better. I do plan Karen to go back to my group. However in a few weeks with your help in many ways. Feelings wise I do care and even stronger feelings with the possible chance of loving you. I just need to know for sure on whether you have those same feelings." He asked with sincere concern for his well being.

"Yes Eric I love you in many ways and especially in my heart and soul. She turned to have Eric kissed her so hard she wasn't able to catch her breath. And before she knew it she was on the table without any type of clothing...

AN HOUR LATER...

She and Eric were together laying together in the bedroom feeling content.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later...

Amanda King in her wedding dress was being walked down the church isle by Billy Melrose. While the quests on both side were watching the ceremony. With her two boys and Dotty West her mother had tears in their eyes watching Amanda reaching the front of the church with Father Donnelly to do the ceremony.

Lee Stetson in his Tux was standing in the front with two of his best friends next to him. While Amanda had two of her best girl friends as well as part of the ceremony.

And watching the ceremony from the balcony with the secret service protecting President Leary having been asked to attend from the agency manager Billy Melrose.

FINAL CHAPTER UP AND COMING.


	264. Chapter 264

Scarecrow's Last Mission

FINALE

Chapter 264th

President Leary came over to Lee Stetson during the reception down in the basement of the church. Meanwhile his secret service agents were waiting in the fore ground until he was ready to leave.

Amanda was dancing with Billy. While giving her husband a chance to speak with the president of the united states.

They were in a corner talking.

"Have you told your wife that your not really quitting the agency after all this time?" Leary asked in a soft tone so that others inside the hall wouldn't be able to hear.

"I have a feeling she knows in a way. Even though she will keep it to herself until the boom is lowered on me at some time. Billy already knows since he's asked me a few times on what my decision was going to be." Lee said to the president.

"If this is the case Lee. Your going to need to take your honeymoon before coming back onto the job. There is always someone trying to take over in Cooper's place." He replied...

"I know sir. I will let you and Billy know for when I get back from my honeymoon. I will be sure to keep my eyes open while we are in Hawaii. The boys are going to be watched by Dotty and Francine Desmond during the two weeks we are away. "

"Good enough Lee and best of luck on your honeymoon. I need to get back to the White House right now. I am glad Billy decided to ask you to attend the ceremony. I will let my wife know that you need to leave now." He says with shaking the president's hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Eric Macdonald and Lt. Karen Day were married in a civil ceremony a week later. She had asked to transfer into his group. Once he shows up back into his special ops assignment. The general was very happy to see him looking well and happy for the first time in a long while.

He was glad in a way that Karen had decided to transfer and work as a therapist.

THE END

Look for the sequel to this story with "LIES".


End file.
